The Beautiful Temptation
by AchernarEve
Summary: When anger, lust, and love become in one condition. Who's gonna resist that? CHAP 9 IS UP. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello, did you guys miss? I'll try to retired but in fact.. I actually can't.. It's like sucking up my word, but I don't care. So this's my new story. Enjoy:)

**I own nothing, JK. Rowling has!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beautiful Temptation<strong>

**By**

**AchernarEve**

**Chapter One**

Hanya suara detak dari jam yang berdiri tegak di sudut ruangan inilah yang menjadi temanku sedari tadi. Entah sudah berapa banyak piringan hitam yang kuputar dan aku tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan ini. Perkamen-perkamen yang berserak di hadapanku bagai pertanda bahwa belum ada hasil dari semua penyelidikanku selama ini. Aku menghela napas dan menyandarkan diri di kursi. Sekilas kulihat arah jarum di jam di sudut ruangan itu. Pukul 10. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas hari ini. Kuputuskan untuk bangkit kemudian mengambil jubahku dan memakainya. Sedikit jentikan dari tongkat, perkamen tadi sudah tertata rapih sebagaimana mestinya. Dan aku melenggang keluar dari kantorku.

000

Rumahku tampak lengang. Aku berjalan ke dapur setelah sebelumnya melepas jubahku. Kuikat tinggi rambutku yang terkadang mengganggu. Mungkin ada baiknya bila kupotong pendek saja rambut ini. Sesampainya di dapur, segera saja kutuangkan wine ke gelasnya dan menyesapnya secara pelahan. Secara perlahan untuk merasakan sensasinya di tenggorakanku sebelum mendarat sempurna di dalam lambungku. Saat itu pula aku ingat bahwa tak ada satupun karbohidrat masuk ke dalam tubuhku sejak pagi tadi. Kubuka lemari pendingin dan hanya menemukan apel dan susu segar. "_Shit!_" kutukku.

Sejak menangani kasus ini aku seakan lupa akan kehidupanku. Bahkan aku lupa mengisi lemari esku. Aku berani menjamin bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang sembrono dan tak bertanggung jawab. Disiplin, teratur, rapih, dan bertanggung jawab adalah kata-kata yang selalu melengkapi diriku. Dan sekali lagi kutekankan, kasus ini telah berhasil dengan sukses mengacaukan hidupku.

Kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di masyarakat sihir Inggris sangat menggemparkan sekaligus meresahkan semua orang. Sejak kasus ini terungkap sebulan yang lalu belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa pelaku akan ditemukan. _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ telah mengerahkan segala kemampuannya dengan menurunkan Auror-Auror handal, bahkan Harry yang notabene adalah kepala dari para Auror turun langsung menangani kasus ini.

Pikiranku kembali pada masalah lemari es yang kosong dan kekurangan karbohidrat yang diderita tubuhku. Kembali aku memeriksa jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul 11. Memesan makanan Muggle adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, tapi aku sama sekali tak berselera. Alih-alih memesan makanan kuputuskan untuk mengisi bak mandiku untuk kemudian berendam dengan busa dan air hangat di dalamnya.

Setelah berendam, aku ingat bahwa aku langsung tertidur saat mendaratkan tubuh di ranjangku. Begitu tubuhku telah sepenuhnya bangun, kuputuskan untuk menghubungi Ginny untuk sarapan bersama. Pulasan terakhir di bibirku adalah sentuhan terakhir dan aku siap untuk meninggalkan rumah. Saat hendak ber-Apparate, api di perapianku berderak dan wajah Viktor muncul di sana. Aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Kau tampak sangat kurus, Hermione," tandasya.

"_Hello you too, _Viktor."

Dia tersenyum. "Kau sudah mau berangkat ke kantor?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku akan bertemu dengan Ginny untuk sarapan agar tak mendapat keluhan darimu lagi," kekehku.

Kembali ia tersenyum. "Habiskan semua karbohidrat yang kau temui nanti."

Aku mengangguk seraya tertawa. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang akhir pekan ini."

"_Great,"_ balasku.

"Aku merindukanmu," tambahnya.

"Aku juga."

Dengan kata-kata terakhir dariku dia menghilang dari perapian itu dan aku langsung ber-Apparate ke tujuan awalku.

000

Rambut merah Ginny terlihat menyembul di dalam salah satu restoran di kawasan Diagon Alley. Dia melambai padaku saat pandangan kami bertemu. "Sudah lama?" tanyaku seraya duduk di hadapannya.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku baru saja mengantar James ke sekolahnya lalu bergegas kesini."

James Potter Jr. adalah anak pertama dari Harry dan Ginny yang kini menginjak usia lima tahun. Dan merupakan idola kami semua karena diantara aku, Harry, dan Ron barulah mereka yang memiliki anak. Jangan tanyakan Ron, setelah hubungan kami berakhir ia tak pernah memiliki hubungan yang serius lagi. Berganti teman kencan dan mendedikasikan diri sebagai Auror adalah keseharian dari salah satu sahabatku itu.

Tak ada yang khusus dalam pertemuanku dengan Ginny kali ini, hanya sarapan bersama setelah sekian lama aku hanya mendengar kabarnya dari Harry. "Apa kabar Viktor?" pertanyaan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Baik," jawabku setelah menyesap teh yang baru saja kutuang dari tekonya "tadi pagi aku baru saja berkomunikasi dengannya dan ia mempermasalahkan berat badanku," tambahku lagi

Ginny tertawa mendengarnya. "Oh ayolah, 'Mione. Semua orang juga pasti akan mempermasalahkan tubuhmu yang semakin kehilangan beratnya."

Aku hanya mendengus. "Harry menceritakan bahwa semua perhatianmu tengah terfokus pada kasus pembunuhan ini."

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi tak lantas kau mengenyampingkan masalah kesehatanmu," tambah Ginny yang kian hari kian mirip dengan Molly Weasley.

"Aku tak mengenyampingkan kesehatanku, Gin. Aku sehat."

"Tapi lihat tubuhmu sekarang jadi terlihat lebih kurus daripada biasanya."

"Demi Merlin, Ginny! Aku hanya kehilangan empat pound berat badanku dan aku sehat," jawabku mulai kesal dengan topik ini.

Ginny menghela napasnya. "Seharusnya kau menjadi pengacara dan bukannya menjadi penyelidik di Kementerian. Kau sangat ahli membantah semua fakta yang ada."

Aku tertawa dan kami melanjutkan sarapan ini. Saat hendak membersihkan sudut bibirku, ekor mataku menangkap sosok yang tak lagi asing di kehidupanku. Cenderung sangat familiar dan sering kali membuatku ingin membunuhnya dan melenyapkannya dari muka bumi. "Apa yang dilakukan Malfoy disini?" Ginny langsung melontarkan perkataan itu padaku.

Aku menatap horror padanya. "Sarapan seperti kita," jawabku seadanya.

Ginny mencebik mendengar jawabanku. "Kau dan dia adalah teman kerja, masa kau tak tahu."

Mataku membelalak padanya. "Aku teman kerjanya bukan pengawalnya. Kau seharusnya cepat kembali ke Witch Weekly, naluri penggosipmu tak pernah padam."

Dia tertawa dan menyandarkan diri ke kursinya. Saat Ginny telah menutup mulutnya, sosok itu justru datang menghampiri meja kami. "Miss Granger," sapanya dengan sangat sopan seperti biasanya padaku.

"Mr. Malfoy," sapaku lalu menjulurkan sedikit kepalaku dan mendapati Astoria tengah berada tepat di belakangnya. "Apa kabar, Mrs. Malfoy?" tanyaku berusaha untuk sopan.

Astoria Greengrass atau sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Astoria Malfoy tersenyum padaku. "Baik, Miss Granger. Mrs. Potter," sapanya pada Ginny dan ia membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"Aku tak mau mengganggu acara makan kalian, kami pamit terlebih dahulu," ia kemudian berlalu dengan Astoria yang kini telah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini?" kembali Ginny membuka topik pembicaraan ini. "Hanya datang tanpa memesan apapun."

Aku mengedik. "Dia berbincang dengan salah satu karyawan di restoran ini, mungkin saja ia memesan ketering atau semacamnya."

Ginny menganguk-angguk. "Hermione si penyelidik. Kau memang cocok kerja di departemen itu."

Aku memberikannya tatapan malas. Tak lama setelah itu, aku berpamitan pada Ginny dan langsung menggunakan jaringa Floo menuju Kementerian.

000

"Apakah ada tanda-tanda cerah dari kasus ini?" tanyaku pada salah satu asisten Harry di divisi Auror

"Aku rasa kita masih menemui jalan buntu, Miss Granger. Pelaku sangat lihai," jabarnya padaku.

Aku mengakui itu. Pelaku pembunuhan ini sangatlah lihai. Kami sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menemukannya. Mulai dari menanyai saksi sampai menyelidiki pergerakan tongkat sihir, tapi nihil adalah jawabannya. Kasus ini seperti membuatku gila secara perlahan. Percayalah aku adalah penyelidik yang handal. Tak pernah satupun kasus yang tak dapat kupecahkan. Dan semua itu tak perlu memakan waktu yang lama. Namun, kali ini aku seakan-akan diajak untuk menyerah.

"Kabari aku saat Harry kembali atau ada perkembangan dari kasus ini. Aku akan berada di ruanganku."

"_Yes, Maam."_

Suara detak yang dihasilkan dari hentakan hak sapatuku yang beradu dengan lantai marmer seperti musik pengiringku kembali ke kantor sampai pandanganku tertuju pada Malfoy dan Kingsley yang tengah berbincang di ujung lorong divisi ini.

"_Sir,"_ sapaku pada Kingsley lalu menganguk seperlunya pada Malfoy.

"Hermione," balasnya padaku.

Aku dapat melihat Draco Malfoy menyeringai padaku. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Bagaimana sarapanmu tadi, Granger?"

"Sangat baik," jawabku singkat.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi selalu ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada diriku setiap berdekatan dengan Malfoy. Tatapan matanya padaku seakan memiliki arti tersendiri. Entahlah. Semenjak kami bekerja pada satu departemen yang sama di Kementerian dia tak pernah lagi menyebutku Mudblood atau kata ejekan lainnya, tapi ada hal yang tak pernah hilang darinya. Tatapannya yang begitu _intense_ kepadaku. Seakan-akan aku adalah buruannya. Sebesar itukah ketidaksukaannya padaku?

"Hermione?" suara Kingsley menyadarkanku.

Aku sedikit menggeleng. "Yaa."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu," jawabku cepat setelah menghela napas.

Kingsley tampak tetap mencemaskan keadaanku. "Bagaimana perkembangan kasus yang tengah kau tangani?" tanyanya.

"Timku masih menyelidikinya, jangan khawatir kami pasti segera menemukannnya," jawabku.

Lagi-lagi aku melihat raut wajah Malfoy yang berubah saat mendengarku berbicara. "Aku harap kau segera menemukannya. Kau berada dalam kasus ini juga, Draco?"

Ia menggeleng. "Belum, aku masih menangani kasus perampokan beberapa hari lalu," sekilas matanya menatapku untuk kemudian kembali kepada Kingsley.

"Baiklah, aku pamit terlebih dulu. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," Malfoy mengundurkan diri dan pergi dari hadapan kami.

Berselang beberapa saat aku juga kembali ke ruanganku.

000

Dua hari telah berlalu dan kasusku masih buntu sampai Nicholas datang dengan lumayan tergesa-gesa ke kantor.

"Miss Granger," ujarnya sesaat setelah memasuki ruanganku.

Aku hanya memandangnya saat ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Pelakunya sudah terbekuk."

Kalimat itu sontak membuatku bangkit dari kursiku. "Dimana? Kapan? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas penangkapan? Kenapa aku tak diberitahukan sejak awal?"

Melihat diriku yang kalap, wajah Nicholas berubah pucat. "A..a..aku tak tahu, Maam. Hanya kabar itu yang kudengar dari salah satu Auror tadi."

"Dimana?" tanyaku yang langsung menyambar jubahku.

"Sebuah rumah di perbatasan Wales, ini gambarannya," ia menunjukkan perkamen yang ia pegang sedari tadi kepadaku.

Kutarik langsung perkamen itu dan secepat kilat ber-Apparate ke lokasi tersebut.

Saat aku sampai di tempat tersebut kerumunan telah terjadi. Beberapa dari kementerian dan sisanya adalah para pewarta yang ingin segera merilis berita tersebut. Kulihat dari kejauhan sosok Draco Malfoy tengah diwawancarai oleh salah satu wartawan dari Daily Prophet. Tunggu. Apa yang dilakukan si pirang disini?

Kucoba untuk menembus kerumunan sampai melihat Harry dan Ron berada di pinggir garis pembatas Auror di rumah tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami berhasil membekuknya. Aku mencurigai ada gangguan jiwa pada dirinya," ujar Ron.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu kenapa kau tak membicarakan penangkapan ini padaku? Aku bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini."

Harry dan Ron saling bertukar pandangan. "Apa?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Kemarin sore, Divisi Auror mendapat surat langsung dari Kingsley bahwa kau tak lagi bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini," Harry mencoba menjelaskan padaku.

Seperti tercekik mataku membelalak mendengar kabar tersebut. "Kau pasti bercanda," ujarku tak percaya.

"Kami benar-benar tak tahu bahwa kau tak mengetahui hal ini,'Mione," ucap Ron yang seakan tahu bahwa adal hal yang tak beres dengan keadaan ini.

Aku diam dan menunggu mereka untuk melanjutkannya. "Karena kau tak lagi bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini, jadi kami berkoordinasi dengan penanggung jawab baru. Sekitar tadi malam ia menghubungi kami tentang laporan yang masuk kepadanya dan saat itu juga kami langsung menyusun strategi penangkapan," jelas Harry padaku.

"Dia?"

"Draco Malfoy," jawab Ron pelan.

"APA?"

Aku tak percaya apa yang ia lakukan. Ia mencuri kasusku. KASUSKU. Kasus yang telah berhasil menyita hampir sebulan kehidupan normalku. Dia mencurinya begitu saja. _Bloody Hell!_ Aku yang bersusah payah melakukan semua riset dan pencarian dan dalam sekejap mata semua berkas kasus dilimpahkan padanya dan sekarang ia yang patut dipuji atas terungkapnya pelaku. Gila!

Kucoba untuk menenangkan diri. "Lalu dimana si pelaku?" tanyaku datar.

Ketertarikanku atas rupa si pelaku seakan lenyap. "Langsung dibawa ke Azkaban setelah berhasil dilumpuhkan."

Sekali lagi kucoba menenangkan diri. Tersentak aku langsung mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan si pirang pencuri kasus, Malfoy. "Apa yang kau cari?" Harry bertanya padaku.

"Malfoy. Dimana si pirang jahanam itu?"

Ron langsung memegang pundakku. "Tenang, 'Mione. Kau tak perlu membalasnya disini. Kami semua tahu bahwa kaulah yang selama ini berjasa melakukan pencarian."

Kusingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku sambil menatapnya tak percaya. "Apakah kau benar-benar Ronald Weasley?" ia menatapku bingung

"Sejak kapan kau beritngkah sangat rasional seperti ini?" ucapku sarkastik.

Dia menatapku setelah menghela napas. "Setidaknya harus ada yang rasional di antara kita saat yang lainnya menggila sepertimu saat ini."

"Oh shut up, Ron!"

"Hermione," kini Harry yang berusaha menenangkanku.

"Kau tak perlu ikut menasihatiku juga."

Kemudian aku langsung kembali ke Kementerian untuk meminta penjelasan atas kejadian ini. Semoga Kingsley memiliki alasan yang baik untuk semua ini. Dan untuk Malfoy, bersiaplah untuk kucabik sampai menjadi serpihan terkecil.

000

Kingsley tengah duduk di belakang mejanya saat aku memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dia melihatku bingung dan mengisyarakatkan untuk salah satu pegawainya meninggalkan kami.

"Ada apa, Hermione?"

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas mejanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan menggantiku dengan Malfoy atas kasus yang tengah kutangani?"

Dia sedikit mengangguk. "Apakah sudah terselesaikan?"

Aku mengernyit tak percaya ia masih bisa mempertanyakan hak itu pada. "Sudah. Dan sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, _Sir!_"

_"Behave, Hermione. I'm still your Minister."_

"Maaf," jawabku spontan karena tahu aku benar-benar telah lepas kendali.

Dia mempersilahkanku untuk duduk agar aku dapat menenangkan diri. "Pertama, aku minta maaf padamu karena pergantian ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku baru akan secara langsung memberitahukannya padamu pagi ini, namun Draco dan Auror lain telah berhasil membereskannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau menggantiku dengan dia? Demi Merlin! Aku bisa menangani kasus ini."

Dia sedikit menggeleng. "Kasus ini telah berlarut cukup lama, para dewan mempertanyakan hal ini. Mereka merasa hidupnya terancam apabila si pelaku masih terus berkeliaran di luar sana. Dan atas saran mereka dan persetujuan dari ku Mr. Draco Malfoy adalah satu-satunya sosok yang dapat menggantikanmu."

"Aku tak percaya ini," jawabku lemas.

"Aku akan tetap menghargai semua pekerjaanmu, Hermione. Semua bonus atas lemburmu akan tetap kami kirimkan."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau salah bila berpikir ini tentang uang, _Sir."_

Aku bangkit dari kursi di hadapannya. "Aku permisi," ujarku kemudian melenggang keluar dari ruangannya.

Kepalaku seakan mau pecah. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak_. Damn you, Malfoy!_

000

Kupercepat langkahku menuju kantor si pirang. Kantor kami hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Dan masing-masing dari kami memiliki staff tersendiri. Aku dapat melihat seketika para staffnya memandangku. Semua orang tahu bahwa aku dan Malfoy tak pernah dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Kami memiliki kemampuan yang baik di bidang kami, tapi jangan pernah mempersatukan aku dan dirinya di dalam satu kasus kareba hasilnya akan berantakan. Hal itu terjadi saat kami masih junior di divisi ini. Sejak saat itu tak ada kasus yang kami tangani secara bersama.

"Miss Granger," salah satu staffnya bangkit untuk menyambutku.

Wajahnya tampak ketakutan sama seperti Nicholas tadi pagi. "Dimana Malfoy?"

"Di ruangannya," jawabnya namun langsung menghalangiku saat aku hendak melangkah ke ruangan si pirang itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Miss Granger. Kau tak dapat langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya."

Aku menatapnya dengan membelalak, aku yakin ia akan semakin ketakutan sekarang. "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus memberitahukan keberadaanmu terlebih dahulu," ujarnya yang terlihat benar-benar takut dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kuhela napas dan memegang kedua bahunya yang gemetaran. "Siapa namanmu?"

"Loise," jawabnya cepat.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan masih memegang kedua bahunya yang gemetaran. "Dengar Loise. Kau takut bila aku masuk tanpa izin darinya dan kau membiarkannya, ia akan memecatmu?" ia

Ia langsung mengangguk. "Bila ia memecatmu, datang ke kantorku dan dengan senang hati aku akan memperkejakanmu. Jadi, sekarang minggir."

Aku menggeser tubuhnya yang seakan membeku dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Malfoy dengan sedikit suara debuman di pintunya. Malfoy tampak sedang membaca perkamen dihadapannya saat mendapatiku berdiri di ambang pintunya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyeringai padaku. _"What a surprise, Granger."_

"Kita harus bicara," ucapku.

Matanya melirik ke belakangku dan aku sadar bahwa Loise masih berdiri di belakangku. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Loise."

"Ingat bila ia memecatmu, datang padaku," ujarku saat Loise masih mematung di tempatnya.

Draco Malfoy tertawa. "Aku tak akan memecatmu, keluarlah dan tutup pintu itu."

"Baik, _Sir,_" ia langsung pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

"_Well,_ apa yang bisa kubantu, Miss Hermione Granger."

Ia berkata sambil berjalan keluar dari balik mejanya. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya. Kami berhadap-hadapan. Aku merasa darahku sudah mendidih sekarang hanya dengan melihatnya saja. "APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENCURI KASUSKU?" teriakku padanya.

Aku rasa semua staffnya tahu sekarang apa tujuan aku mendatangi bossnya. Ia sedikit menjentikkan tongkat yang sangat kutahu pasti ia merapalkan mantra pengedap suara. "Jawab!"

"Suaramu akan habis bila terus berteriak seperti itu, Granger," ujaranya santai.

Aku tak percaya ia menanggapi hal ini dengan sesantai itu. _Bastard!_

"Jawab aku, Malfoy!"

"Aku sama sekali tak mencuri kasusmu, Granger. Kingsley datang kepadaku dan dengan senang hati aku menerimanya."

Napasku menderu mendengar kata-katanya. "Kau bisa menolaknya."

"Itu perintah, _Minister."_

Dahiku mengerut. "Tunggu. Saat Kingsley menanyakan apakah kau ikut dalam kasus yang kutangani, kau menjawab 'belum'. Jadi, kau pasti telah merencanakan hal itu, bukan?"

Dia menyeringai. "Untuk wanita dengan otak sebrilian dirimu, kau ternyata cukup picik, Granger."

"KAU!"

Kali ini ia tertawa. "Apa yang kau harapakan dariku? Mengaku bahwa aku mencuri kasusmu dan meminta maaf? Bermimpilah, Granger," kembali ia mengatakannya dengan tenang namun seringaian dari wajahnya sama sekali tak lenyap barang sedetikpun.

Darahku masih seakan mendidih saat ia mempersempit jarak di antara kami. "Mungkin mereka menggantikanmu dengan diriku karena mereka sadar bahwa aku lebih baik dari dirimu. Bahwa kau ternyata tak sehebat yang mereka duga, bahwa kau malas dan inkompeten di bidangnya."

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mengacungkan tongkat di hadapannya. Bukannya menghindar ia semakin mendekat. "Ayo, Granger. Lakukan. Kau mau merapalkan mantra padaku? Lakukan sekarang," ucapnya sambil terus mendekat padaku.

Harum tubuhnya seakan langsung merasuk di penciumanku. Kutahan napasku sejenak untuk menetralisirnya. Ketika ia mendekat aku melangkah mundur. "Kenapa, Granger? Kau tak mau menyakitiku?"

_"Shut up, Malfoy_," bantahku. "Tanganku terlalu berharga untuk membunuhmu."

Dia tersenyum. Sangat tipis. Sampai aku tak dapat membedakan apakah itu senyuman atau seringaian. "Kau takut," ucapnya.

Kuturunkan tongkatku dan kembali mundur. Kini aku yang tersenyum sarkastik padanya. "Aku rasional."

Baru saja aku akan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan ini, sebuah tangan menarik pergelanganku dan membawaku ke arahnya. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi namun aku masih dapat melihat senyum liciknya. "Kau tak dapat pergi begitu saja dariku."

Aroma mint dari napasnya membuatku tercerkat. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Belum sempat aku membuat hipotesis akan keadaan ini, aku dapat merasakan ia menunduk dan mendaratkan bibirnyanya di bibirku. Aku dapat merasakan hangat dari bibirnya. Otak menyuruhku untuk mendorongnya. Jadi, kucoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong. "Kau gila, Malfoy."

"Kau membuatku gila, Granger," tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari diriku ia semakin menggila.

Harum napasnya kini juga mulai membuatku gila. Aku masih berusaha untuk meronta, namun aku tahu tak ada gunanya. Kurasakan ia memutar keadaan. Dengan bibir yang masih melumat bibirku, dia sedikit mendorongku. Pertahanan yang sedari tadi kubangun tampak akan hancur berkeping-keping. Alih-alih meronta aku justru membenamkan jariku ke dalam rambut pintarnya. _"Damn it,"_ ucapku dan aku dapat merasakan ia tersenyum di dalam ciuman kami.

Ia semakin mendorongku dan aku merasakan bokongku menyentuh tepian meja kantornya. Dia menaikkanku di atas meja itu dan kembali menciumku dan dengan refleks aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya. Dengan sedikit membuka mulutku kini aku dapat merasakan lidahnya bermain bersamaku disana. Aku mengerang saat merasakan tangannya mulai menjelajahi tubuhku. Secara perlahan bibirnya mulai turun ke leherku. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Dan aku semakin gila karena itu. Kelembutan bibirnya, harum tubuhnya, hingga napasnya beraroma mint semakin membuatku gila. Malfoy kembali mencari bibirku dengan tangannya yang masih terus mengelus lenganku. Tanganku dengan leluasa memegang pipinya yang terasa sedikit kasar karena bekas bercukur. Ini gila namun aku menikmatinya. Kupejamkan kembali mataku saat untuk pertama kalinya ia melepaskan tautan di antara kami. Napasku memburu. Begitu juga dengannya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat pandangan kami beradu. Dia kembali mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku dan melumat kembali bibirku, refleks aku menangkup wajahnya dan kembali ia berhenti. Secara perlahan ia menggigit bibirku dan kali ini benar-benar melepaskannya. _"Bloody hell, Malfoy,"_ ujarku sementara seringaian masih berada di wajahnya.

000

**Let me know what you think, so I can continue this story or not. Thank you:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter contains some adult scenes and extreme language. Thank you:)

**I own nothing unless characters you didn't know**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara Viktor seketika mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh kepadanya lalu menggeleng. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucapnya lalu memeluk tubuhku dari belakang sementara aku masih duduk di _bar stool_.

Aku tersenyum dan membiarkan ia mencium leherku kemudian menggeleng. "Tak ada. Hanya belum mengantuk."

"Eehhm."

Hanya itu jawaban darinya. "Kembalilah ke kamar, aku akan segera menyusulmu."

Ia mengangguk lalu menunduk untuk menciumku cepat kemudian pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Angin malam menyusup dari jendela yang sengaja kubiarkan terbuka. Kusesap kembali wine yang berada di hadapanku. Seharusnya aku membuat susu hangat bukannya menyesap bergelas-gelas wine saat kantuk tak kunjung menghampiriku. Aku sadar sekarang sudah lebih dari tengah malam, tapi otakku seakan tak dapat berhenti berpikir. Berpikir dan terus berpikir sampai rasanya akan meledak pada waktunya. Hembusan angin kembali terasa di kulit dan segera kurapatkan jubah tidurku. Kuseka sedikit wine yang tersisa di bibir dan kejadian itu kembali terputar seperti adegan-adegan film di kepalaku. Draco Malfoy menyerigai kemudian kembali melumat lembut bibirku. Senyumnya. Harum tubuhnya. Segala sesuatu dari dirinya berhasil membuatku gila. Hari itu, setelah kejadian gila di kantornya, aku bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dadaku seakan ingin meledak. Jantungku berdetak di atas rata-rata. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh para staffnya saat melihat pipiku yang bersemu merah. Aku yakin pipiku pasti semerah udang rebus karena terasa sangat panas. Keesokan harinya, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa ia ditugaskan ke luar negeri untuk menghadiri salah satu pertemuan dengan Kementerian Russia. Dan sampai hari ini, aku belum lagi bertemu pandang dengannya.

Apa yang kau lakukan, Hermione! Kekasihmu tengah bersamamu dan kau justru memikirkan pria lain. Dan hal yang lebih penting adalah pria itu telah beristri! Kuhela napas panjang. Berusaha untuk menetralkan pikiranku. Kusesap kembali wine ini dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Viktor tampak serius dengan buku di hadapannya. Hanya pencahayaan temaram yang menemaninya saat ini. "Hey," sapaku saat memasuki kamar dan melepaskan jubahku.

Dia meletakkan buku yang sedang di bacanya ke nakas lalu tersenyum padaku. "Sudah selesai berpikir?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Ia memelukku. Sampai akhir pekan lalu, pelukan pria ini adalah tempat ternyamanku, tapi tidak kali ini. Rasa bersalah menghantuiku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisiknya di telingaku kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di sana.

Malfoy. Aku memikirkan Malfoy. Namun, alih-alih menjawab apa yang sedang kupikirkan, aku mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengambil alih tempat tidur ini. Dengan cepat aku duduk di atas perutnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau," bohongku dengan cepat.

"Aku memikirkan kau," lalu menunduk untuk menciumnya.

Dia tersenyum di balik ciuman kami. _"That's my girl."_

000

Inggris tanpa hujan mungkin bagai ungkapan bagaikan sayur tanpa garam, terasa tidak pas. Pagi ini hujan mengguyur hampir seluruh Inggris. Hawa dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang. Viktor sedari tadi telah meninggalkan ranjang dan suara gemericik air sudah terdengar dari kamar mandiku. Kuambil jubahku dan berjalan ke dapur. Sangat jarang aku menggunakan peralatan dapur di pagi hari, tapi aku tahu Viktor sangat menyukai sarapan bersamaku sebelum ia kembali ke Bulgaria. Roti panggang, bacon, dan sosis serta segelas jus jeruk sudah berada di _kitchen island_-ku dalam sebentar saja. Saat aku hendak menuangkan teh ke gelas dari tekonya, Viktor datang dengan _overnight bag_ di tangannya. Ia mencium pipiku sejenak lalu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depanku.

"Aku harus membawamu ke Bulgaria setiap hari," ujarnya saat mulai meminum tehnya dan langsung memakan sepotong sosis yang kumasak dengan _butter _tadi.

Aku tersenyum. "Atau kau harus lebih sering mengunjungiku saat ini."

Ia tersenyum lalu kembali menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah selesai ia berjalan menuju ruang depan untuk mengambil mantelnya dan kembali berjalan ke arahku. Aku berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku akan merindukanmu," ucapnya.

"Aku juga," balasku.

Ia tesenyum sambil menyelipkan rambutku yang keluar dari ikatannya. "Jangan berlari ke pelukan pria lain saat aku tak di sampingmu," kata-katanya bagai duri yang tesangkut di tenggorakanku, rasanya membuatku ingin tersedak.

Dia kembali tersenyum kemudian mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Aku bercanda."

Aku bernapas lega mendengarnya. Dia menciumku dan pergi menggunakan Portkey yang telah diaturnya.

000

Setelah sarapan pagi bersama dan Viktor kembali ke Bulagaria untuk menjalani latihan rutinnya, aku langsung bergegas mandi dan mematut diri di depan cermin. Terlambat bukanlah sebuah kata yang dapat diasosiasikan denganku. Satu jam kemudian, aku telah siap dan langsung menggunakan Jaringan Floo menuju Kementerian. Saat keluar dari perapian dan sedikit membersihkan debu yang menempel di jubahku seorang wanita menyapaku. "Selamat pagi, Miss Granger."

Aku menatapnya. "Selamat pagi, Loise."

"Kau tak jadi dipecat Malfoy?" godaku.

Dia tersenyum malu. Ketakutan yang waktu itu terpancar dari wajahnya tak lagi terlihat. Kami berjalan dalam diam menuju lift untuk mengantar ke level dua Kementerian ini. Lift tampak penuh sesak oleh pegawai dan orang-orang yang memiliki keperluan di sini. Memo-memo berbentuk pesawat juga berterbangan di atas kepala. Tepat saat pintu lift ini akan tertutup, sosok yang ingin sekali kuhindari pagi ini dan pagi, pagi selanjutnya muncul sambil sedikit berlari dan menahannya. Ia masuk dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. "Pagi, Granger," ucapnya santai dengan menatapku.

"Pagi, Malfoy," jawabku cepat.

Saat lift ini mulai bergerak mundur dengan berlebihan seperti biasa, tubuh Malfoy ikut menekanku ke dinding. "Maaf, Mr. Malfoy," ucap salah satu pegawai karena tubuhnya ikut terhantam ke arahnya.

"Tak masalah, lift ini memang sedang penuh sesak. Bukan begitu, Granger?" tanyanya padaku dengan seringaian yang tak pernah hilang dari hidupnya.

Lift berjalan terasa sangat lama. Helaian demi helaian napas membuatku ingin mendorongnya ke dinding dan menciuminya sampai kami kehabisan oksigen. Kami semakin kehilangan jarak saat beberapa orang masuk dan semakin mendorong Malfoy ke arahku. Aku tak tahu apakah ia dapat mendengar detak jantungku atau tidak, tapi yang aku tahu adalah bahwa ia menikmati situasi ini. Aku menunduk sambil memaki dalam hati kenapa lift ini berjalan lama sekali. Ia sedikit menuduk lalu berbisik sangat pelan. "Kau tak mau melihatku lagi?"

"_Shut up, Malfoy,"_ suaraku ikut berbisik sepelan mungkin seperti dirinya.

Suaran 'ding' dan rekaman yang mengatakan bahwa kami telah mencapai lantai yang kami tuju membuat ia sedikit bergeser untuk keluar. "_Breath, Granger,"_ lalu ia jalan keluar mendahuluiku.

Kakiku serasa berubah menjadi jelly.

000

Keadaan seperti itu terus berlanjut di hidupku. Berhari-hari aku berusaha menghindarinya, berhari-hari pula aku bertemu dengannya. Lorong, lobi, kantin, bahkan terkadang aku pulang di waktu yang sama dengannya. Namun, tak ada sekalipun ia membahas apa yang terjadi di antara kami saat aku berada di kantornya. Aku berusaha setengah mati untuk mengenyahkan dirinya dari pikiranku. Draco Malfoy tak pantas untuk berada di pikiranku. Pertama, aku tak menyukainya. Kedua, dia adalah orang yang sama yang memanggilku _Mudblood_ dan membuat hidupku menderita selama di Hogwarts dulu. Ketiga, aku telah memiliki Viktor Krum. Keempat, dia sudah menikah. Aku kadang memang sedikit gila, tapi merebut suami orang tak pernah sama sekali terlintas di benakku.

Aku menyandarkan diri di kursi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tehku sudah mendingin sedari tadi dan hampir semua staffku sudah meninggalkan kantor, hanya tersisa Nicholas yang aku yakin sebentar lagi juga akan berpamitan padaku. Tak ada kasus yang menahanku untuk lembur malam ini, hanya saja aku ingin menghabiskan separuh hariku esok bersama Ginny dan _Little James_. Jadi, paling tidak aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini. Kembali kulihat perkamen yang berada di hadapanku. Perkamen itu berisi tentang hasil autopsi korban pembunuhan yang di temukan di salah satu lorong daerah sihir di London.

Tok..tok..

"Miss Granger," suara Nicholas menyembul dari balik pintu ruanganku.

Aku menengadah dan melihat ia berhenti di ambang pintu. "Apa masih ada yang perlu kukerjakan malam ini?"

Aku menggeleng. "Pulanglah," jawabku.

"Selamat malam, boss," ujarnya.

"Selamat malam."

Pintu kembali tertutup dan aku kembali membaca beberapa perkamen di hadapanku. Badanku terasa sangat lelah dan kuputuskan untuk pulang saja. Baru saja aku akan bangkit dari kursiku ketukan kembali terdengar dari balik pintu. Mau apalagi Nicholas pikirku. Baru saja aku ingin membuka suara, pintu itu terlebih dahulu terbuka dan sosok itu berdiri di ambangnya.

"Granger."

"Malfoy_. What a surprise,_" ucapku berusaha setenang mungkin.

Ia berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintuku dengan senyum tipis khasnya. "Kau menggunakan kata-kataku."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Setahuku itu adalah kata-kata yang lazim digunakan saat seseorang mendapatkan kejutan," jawabku.

Kali ini seringaian kembali menghias wajahnya. Ia berdiri santai seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Setelan abu-abu tua dengan dasi yang bewarna senada membuat dirinya semakin terlihat mempesona. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi setelah kejadian itu aku baru menyadari mengapa banyak sekali yang menyukai si pirang ini. Dia mempesona. Itu saja.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga masih berada disini semalam ini?" tanyanya tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya.

Aku berdiri dan merapihkan perkamen-perkamen yang berserakan di meja. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di kantorku semalam ini?" aku berbalik tanya padanya.

_"I like your smart mouth."_

Aku berhenti dari kegiatanku dan menatapnya. "Dan aku juga menyukai mulutmu saat berada di tubuhku," tambahnya lagi.

Kali ini aku membelalak menatapnya. Apakah aku tak salah dengar? Bukan hanya diriku yang gila ternyata. Seharusnya aku dan Malfoy sekarang berada di St. Mungo dengan diagnosa ketidakstabilan mental dan delusional akut.

"Kau terlalu lelah, Malfoy. Pulanglah," jawabku yang berusaha tak terpancing olehnya.

Dia tersenyum. "Tadinya aku juga akan pulang, tapi aku mendapatkan ini," dia menunjukkan sebuah perkamen padaku.

Aku menatap perkamen itu. Ia berjalan mendekatiku. "Ini adalah foto terbaru mengenai perkembangan kasus pembunuhan yang tengah kau tangani."

"Oh."

"Tunggu. Mengapa berkas itu ada bersamamu? Kau berusaha untuk mencuri kasusku lagi?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Kali ini ia tertawa. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku tak mencuri kasusmu," dia berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku. "Aku mendapatkan ini saat berkunjung ke bagian forensik sore tadi untuk kasus yang tengah kutangani dan mereka menitipkannya padaku karena mereka tahu bahwa kita berada di divisi yang sama," jelasnya padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah saat ia telah berdiri tepat di sampingku. "Kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat, Granger?" ujarnya yang terdengar seperti berbisik padaku.

"Aku harus pulang," jawabku yang berusaha menghindarinya.

"Kau ingin menghindariku?"

"Untuk apa aku ingin menghindarimu?"

"Kau takut tak dapat menolakku."

Aku tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Percaya diri yang berlebihan adalah gen yang tumbuh sejak kau dilahirkan, bukan begitu Malfoy?"

Dia ikut tertawa dan menyandarkan bokongnya di mejaku. Dengan bersedekap ia kembali berujar. "Anggap saja begitu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu."

Sebelum ia membuka suara lagi aku berjalan menuju tiang dimana jubahku biasanya tergantung dan di saat yang bersamaan tangannya kembali menarik pergelanganku dan aku tertarik ke arahnya. "Lepaskan aku, Malfoy."

Ia masih bersandar di mejaku dengan aku yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Aku pernah mengatakan ini sekali padamu dan kini aku akan mengatakannya kembali. Kau tak dapat pergi begitu saja dariku," ucapnya berbisik di telingaku dengan masih memegang pergelanganku.

Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang dan aku yakin sekali wajahku semerah tomat sekarang. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Dia tersenyum. "Kau."

Ia menyentuh leherku dengan jari-jari panjanganya. Tubuhku seketika menengang. Seluruh bulu kudukku meremang. "Hentikan, Malfoy," ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Bukannya berhenti ia menarikku semakin dekat dan mendaratkan bibirnya di leherku. Ia menciumnya pelan dan sangat lembut. Kulitku seperti terbakar dengan tingkahnya. "Kenapa harus dihentikan?" tanyanya dengan masih memegang pergelangan tanganku dan bibir lembut di kulitku.

"Ini tidak benar. Kau dan aku, kita sudah memiliki pasangan. Hmm," ujarku yang diselingi dengan lenguhan saat ia sedikit menggigit bagian belakang leherku.

"Lalu?" ia bangkit dari sandarannya untuk berdiri dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengeras di balik celananya.

Aku tak dapat berkata-kata saat ia menangkup wajahku dan membenamkan bibirnya di bibirku. Satu minggu. Satu minggu aku memikirkan serta memimpikan bibir ini. Dan kini bibir ini kembali melumat lembut bibirku. Dia melepaskan bibirnya sejenak. "Larilah, Granger," ujarnya sementara aku hanya dapat menghela napas.

"Jika kau berpikir ini tidak benar, larilah sekarang. Atau kau tak bisa lari dariku selamanya," tambahnya dengan bibir dan lidah yang menggelitik telingaku.

Tak hanya wajah, namun semua tubuhku memanas. Kutarik napas panjang dan aku mendorong Malfoy ke mejaku. "Sekali saja," ujarku lalu melumat ganas bibirnya yang sedari tadi menggodaku.

Aku tahu ia menyeringai di dalam ciumana kami. Tangannya langsung memegang bokongku dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Dengan tak sabar aku melepaskan beberapa kancing dari kemejanya. _"No, no, Granger. I take control,"_ ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku.

Dengan mudah ia memutar keadaan kami. Kini akulah yang bersandar pada meja sementara tangannya mulai menyelusup ke balik rokku. Saat tangannya menyentuh apa yang ia cari aku mendesah. "Ini tidak adil," ujarku di sela kegiatan tangannya.

Mulutnya terus menginvasi setiap jengkal leherku. "Aku seharusnya yang memegang kendali."

Dia tertawa mendengarku. "Bermimpilah," dia kembali memasukan dua jarinya ke dalamku.

"Malfoy!"

Lagi-lagi aku merasakan ia tersenyum di balik bibirnya yang kini telah terbenam di dadaku. Bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana _blouse_-ku kini telah telah tak berbentuk dan terserak di lantai. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan desahan di telingaku.

Aku berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh agar tak terjatuh menahan tubuhnya yang kini benar-benar menekanku ke meja. "_Stop teasing me. Do it now!"_

_"Beg me, Granger."_

Saat ia menambah jarinya lagi, aku benar-benar putus asa. "Malfoy!"

"Apa?"

Aku tahu ia menggodaku sekarang, tapi aku sudah tak lagi di dalam tahap sanggup menahan godaannya. _"Take me!"_

"Aku tak dapat mendapat mendengarmu," ujarnya.

_"Please!"_

_ "Please what?"_

_ "Bloody hell, Malfoy! Just fuck me, now!"_

Aku tahu ia tertawa. _"I love your filthy mouth. You want me to fuck you?"_ kembali ia menggodaku.

"Yaa!"

Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhku ke atas meja dan aku merasakan perkamen-perkamen itu ikut jatuh dan bergabung dengan _blouse _dan rokku. Malfoy membuka kemejanya setelah menidurkanku di atas meja. Tanpa aba-aba lagi dia memasukiku. _"Oh God!"_

"Aku tak tahu bahwa kau orang yang religius, Granger," ucapnya dengan suara renyah.

Aku menariknya agar lebih dekat dengan wajahku. "Kau tak mengenalku, Malfoy," ujarku dan menarik bibirnya kepadaku.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. _"God!"_ teriakku saat aku hampir berada di puncak.

"_Come with me, Granger."_

Ketika aku dan dia mencapai puncaknya, Malfoy berdiri dan menarikku untuk duduk di tepi meja ini. Dia menatapku kemudian tersenyum. Saat aku masih mencoba mengatur napasku, ia memegang daguku dan kembali tersenyum. "Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, Granger."

Saat kalimatnya berakhir dia menarikku ke dalam ciumannya. Bibirnya kembali menciumiku. Leher. Pundak. Dan dadaku. Perlahan ia melepaskanku dan mengambil kemejanya. Dengan sigap aku bangkit dan mengambil blouse serta sedikit menyihirnya agar kembali utuh lalu kembali menggunakannya. Saat Malfoy telah kembali rapih seperti sedia kala begitu pula denganku kecuali rambutku yang terlihat benar-benar kacau, ia berjalan menghampiriku. "Selamat malam, Hermione Granger."

Lalu ia berpaling dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mencoba mencari logika terbaik atas kejadian tadi. _Damn it!_

000

Gaun merah itu tergantung tepat di samping meja riasku. Aku melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding tepat di depan ranjangku. Pukul 6 sore. Aku sudah selesai mandi sedari tadi namun masih setia menggunakan jubah handuk hitamku. Rambutku masih sedikit basah dan aku sama sekali belum mematut diri. Tetiba saja perapiankun berderak dan wajah Ginny terpampang disana. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hermione!"

"Santai, Ginny," ujarku malas padanya.

Aku berjalan menuju perapian itu dan duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di hadapannya. "Acaranya akan mulai satu jam lagi, sementara kau masih mengenakan jubah handuk itu. Demi Merlin! Kau membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk berdandan."

Aku masih menatap malas pada sahabatku yang satu ini. "Aku tak tahu akan datang atau tidak."

"Ayolah, 'Mione. Kita sudah membahas ini kemarin. Jangan karena Viktor tak dapat menemani membuatmu tak datang ke acara besar Kementerian," cecarnya panjang.

"Bukan karena itu," jawabku cepat.

"Lalu?"

Aku terdiam. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku tetiba menjadi malas untuk datang ke acara Kementerian seperti malam ini. Bukan karena Viktor yang tak dapat menemani karena ia masih sibuk dengan semua jadwal latihannya yang padat bahkan di akhir pekan seperti ini, tapi entahlah.

"Hey!"

Suara Ginny membawaku kembali. "Jangan suka berteriak, Gin."

"Kau harus datang. Mungkin saja kau akan bertemu dengan dewan Kementerian dan menawarkan promosi jabatan padamu," kembali Ginny membuka suaranya.

Aku bangkit dari sofa itu. "Kau mau kemana?" lagi-lagi Ginny bersuara.

"Berdandan dan sampai bertemu di Kementerian, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny tertawa. "Sampai bertemu." Dan ia menghilang dari perapian itu.

Ginny dan segala kehebohan di hidupnya.

Setelah berhasil mematut diri dan menata rambut dengan tatanan _messy bun_ karena aku tak punya waktu banyak untuk membuatnya menjadi lurus bak rambut Ginny, aku mengenakan gaun merah yang sudah kupesan. Pukul 8. Satu jam terlambat dari seharusnya. Aku tak peduli. Kuambil mantelku dan aku siap untuk pesta ini.

000

Aula besar Kementerian disihir sedemikian rupa. Lilin dan lampu kristal menjadi bagian dari hiasannya. Langit malam dibawa menjadi bagian dari pesta ini juga. Aku dapat melihat Kingsley dikerumuni beberapa anggota dewan Kementerian. Harry dan Ginny tampak berdiri tak jauh dari sana sementara Ron dengan gadis barunya sedang asyik berbincang dengan rekan sesama Auror. Aku berjalan menghampiri Kingsley untuk mengucapkan bahwa pesta ini sangat cantik.

"Miss Granger," sapa Nicholas.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Nicholas," sapaku lalu beralih pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya. "Loise."

"Miss Granger, kau tampak cantik sekali malam ini," ujarnya.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalian datang bersama?"

Nicholas dan Loise tampak canggung saat aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu. "Tak perlu dijawab," ucapku sambil menggoda mereka. "Aku permisi untuk menyapa Menteri kita terlebih dahulu."

"Tentu, Miss Granger," ujar Nicholas.

Kingsley langsung menyadari keberadaanku dan membuka lebar tangannya. "Kau terlambat, Hermione," ujarnya memamerkan senyum gigi putihnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Ada sedikit masalah tadi," jawabku.

"Pesta ini benar-benar cantik, _Minister._ Arwah para pendiri Kementerian pasti bangga padamu karena merayakan hari jadi Kementerian dengan seindah ini," tambahku.

Kingsley dan para dewan tertawa mendengar perkataanku. "Kalau begitu aku tak mau mengganggu perbincangan kalian. Aku permisi_, Sir,"_ pamitku pada Kingsley. _"Gentlemen_," pamitku lagi pada para dewan.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Ginny dan Harry yang tengah menikmati champagne yang disediakan oleh para pelayan. "Kau tampak menakjubkan dengan gaun merah itu, 'Mione," ungkap Ginny setelah mencium pipi kiri dan kananku.

"Kau juga tampak seperti gadis muda yang belum pernah melahirkan, Gin."

Harry langsung tertawa sementara Ginny langsung menyikutku kesal. "Siapa wanita yang bersama Ron hari ini?" tanyaku yang ikut menikmati champagne di pesta ini.

Ginny berdeham. "Annie Bruhl, salah satu wartawan di Daily Prophet. Dua tahun di bawahku saat di Hogwarts, berarti tiga tahun di bawah kalian."

Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasan wanita gila ini. "Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali ke Witch Weekly, naluri penggosipmu tak dapat terbendung, Gin."

Ginny langsung memandang suaminya, sementara Harry menunjukkan wajah polos. "Jadi, kapan kau akan mengizinkan aku kembali bekerja, Mr. Potter?" tanyanya.

Harry menggeleng. "Gajiku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai kehidupanmu, James, dan calon-calon anak kita nanti," ucap Harry mudah.

Ginny mencebik. "Kau dengar sendiri sekarang?"

Aku tertawa mendengar pasangan ini sampai ujung mataku menangkap sosok Malfoy dengan Astoria yang menggandengnya. Champagne yang tadi sudah berada di lambungku seakan ingin keluar dari mulutku kembali. "Kau baik-baik saja, 'Mione?" tanya Harry khawatir melihat perubahan raut wajahku.

"Sedikit pusing," bohongku cepat.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku baru saja sampai, hanya sedikit pusing. Tak perlu khawatir," ujarku menenangkan.

Dan kini pusing itu menjadi nyata saat Malfoy dan istrinya menghampiri kami. "Potter," sapanya pada Harry lalu tersenyum pada Ginny.

Harry tersenyum dan membalasnya. "Malfoy."

"Granger, kau tampak berbeda."

Aku hanya sanggup memaksakan senyum padanya. Apa yang ada di otaknya dengan membawa istrinya ke hadapanku setelah apa yang kami lakukan?

"Apa kabar Hermione, Ginny? Senang bertemu dengan kalian kembali," sapanya.

Buruk. Buruk sekali. Aku ingin berteriak seperti itu.

"Baik, Mrs. Malfoy," balasku

Dia menggeleng. "Astoria saja, tolong. Mrs. Malfoy membuatku terdengar tua, benar begitu Draco?" tanyanya pada Malfoy yang masih memerhatikanku.

"Apapun yang kau mau, As," jawab Malfoy.

Aku benar-benar tak dapat berada satu ruangan dengan Astoria untuk saat ini. "Aku harus ke toilet, permisi semuanya."

"Kau mau aku ikut?" tanya Ginny.

Aku menggeleng. Lalu aku melenggang pergi menuju toilet.

Toilet ini tampak sangat sepi. Semua orang terfokus pada pesta. Musik, dekorasi, dan makanan yang lezat membuatnya segalanya menjadi sempurna. Aku menatap diriku di cermin. Helaan napas panjang menjadi teman setiaku saat ini. Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tak pernah terpikir akan berada di posisi seperti ini. Tetapi, Malfoy bagaikan morfin yang semakin ditolak semakin menggoda dan semakin digunakan semakin tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya.

"Kau melarikan diri, Granger?"

_"Shit!"_ umpatku pada Malfoy yang tetiba berdiri di ambang pintu toilet ini.

Aku langsung berdiri tegak saat menyadari keberadaanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan untuk datang kesini?"

Dia berjalan dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. "Kau takut tertangkap basah?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. "Keluarlah sebelum Astoria mencarimu," jawabku yang kembali menatap cermin.

Malfoy menghampiriku dan kini berada tepat di belakangku. "Kau cemburu."

_"It's just sex._ Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan," jawabku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan berbisik di telingaku.

Seperti biasa, bulu kudukku meremang saat ia berada di dekatku. Tangannya memegang bahuku dan mencium pundakku yang terbuka. "Kau cemburu, Granger."

Aku menahan napas saat bibirnya berada di kulitku. "Sampai bertemu di luar kalau begitu."

Saat ia keluar aku menghela napas panjang. Malfoy gila. Ini benar-benar sinting.

Setelah menggunkan toilet aku langsung pamit pada Ginny dan Harry serta Ron yang kini telah bergabung dengan mereka."Kau benar-benar sakit?" Ginny bertanya dan kini ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Hanya pusing," jawabku.

"Mau kutemani?" tanyanya lagi

Aku menggelang. "Nikmati pesta, Gin. Selagi kau bisa menitipkan James di The Burrow," candaku.

Dia ikut tertawa. "Kau yakin, 'Mione?" kini Ron yang ikut mengkhawatirkanku.

"Tentu, nikmati malam kalian. Aku akan minum aspirin lalu tidur."

Setelah berpamitan dengan mereka dan tak menemukan sosok Malfoy serta istrinya, aku menggunakan jaringan Floo untuk kembali ke rumah.

000

Kuputar musik dan menuangkan wine ke gelas setelah mengganti pakaian dan menghapus riasan di wajahku. Kupejamkan mataku sembari mendengarkan musik dan sesekali menyesap wine dengan ditemani suara gemericik hujan.

Tok..tok..

Kubuka mataku dan mencoba mendengar suara ketukan itu lagi.

Tok..tok..

Aku bangkit dari sofa ruang tengahku dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ginny pasti ingin memastikan keadaanku sebelum ia pulang.

"Kau cepat sekali menghilang dari pesta, Granger."

Aku membeku di tempat. Malfoy berdiri di depan pintu rumahku dengan tuxedo yang tadi ia kenakan minus dasi kupu-kupu yang sudah terlepas ikatannya. Di tangannya ada sebotol wine dan dua gelas bertangkai. "Le Pin, 1974. Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya padaku lalu masuk tanpa menunggu persetujuanku.

_"Breath, Granger,"_ ujarnya kembali lalu mencium pipiku dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahku.

_Holy shit!_

000

to be continued

**How's this chap? I hope you like it. And for the inconsistency language, I just wanna say I'm sorry. Some sentences didn't feel match with Indonesian, so once again I'm sorry. Leave your review guys. Thank you:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, has!**

**Chapter 3**

Suara rintik hujan terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga. Kakiku terasa mati rasa dan separuh tubuhku terasa amat berat seperti tertindih. Otak warasku mendadak kembali. Draco Malfoy. Sosok itu kini sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang terkubur di leher dan kaki yang menimpa kakiku. Aku dapat merasakan setiap helaan napasnya di kulitku. Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman akan keadaan ini. Bila dimungkinkan aku ingin berada dalam keadaan ini seharian dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kulirik jam yang berada di nakas itu. Sudah pagi dan aku tak mungkin mewujudkan keinginanku tadi. Perlahan aku bergeser dan menyanggah Malfoy dengan bantal dan mencari bajuku yang entah berceceran dimana akibat kegiatan kami tadi malam.

Setelah menemukannya, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri dan langsung menuju dapur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, namun matahari masih enggan menampakkan dirinya. Inggris dan hujan, matahari akan menjadi bahan langka bagi negara ini. Kuputuskan untuk menyeduh teh terlebih dahulu. Tehku sudah berada di tempat lazimnya dan kini aku bersandar pada _kitchen island_ dengan tatapan menatap rintik hujan yang diselingi angin di luar sana melalui jendela dapurku. Kurapatkan jubahku agar udara dinginnya tak terlalu menusuk sambil terus menyesap teh yang tadi kuseduh.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan bila membiarkan jendela itu terbuka terus menerus," suara Malfoy mengejutkanku dari belakang.

Sebelum aku dapat menjawabnya, tongkatnya telah terayun dan jendela dapurku tertutup seketika. Aku memandangnya kesal, sementara ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tak berkata apapun.

"Jangan mengaturku. Urus hidupmu sendiri," ujarku.

Dia tersenyum. "Sekarang kau menjadi urusanku."

Aku tak dapat membalasnya.

Ia berdiri di seberang _kitchen island_ dimana tempatku berdiri dengan bertelanjang dada dan rambut pirang berantakannya. Aku menghela napas melihat pemandangan ini. Dia juga pasti telah gila sama sepertiku.

"Berhenti disana," ucapku cepat saat Malfoy perlahan bergerak mendekatiku.

Dia berdiri dengan memandangku penuh tanya. "Kenapa?" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku bilang, berhenti disana."

Kemudian seringaiannya kembali muncul dan seperti biasa dia tak pernah dan tak akan mau mendengarkan perkataanku. "Kenapa, Granger? Kau takut tak bisa menolakku? Aku pikir kau masih kelelahan karena semalam."

"Berhenti, Malfoy."

Kali ini ia mendengarkanku. Ia berhenti di tempatnya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Lalu ia mengambil posisi duduk tepat di seberangku. "Setidaknya berikan aku kopi atau teh yang kau minum."

Dengan cepat aku mengambil gelas dan membuatkannya secangkir kopi. Tanpa berkata apapun aku memberikannya secangkir kopi dari seberang _kitchen island_ ini. "Terima kasih. Wine semalam ditambah dengan dirimu membuatku benar-benar mabuk," ia sedikit tersenyum lalu menyesap kopinya.

Kontan aku ikut tersenyum mendengar komentarnya. Aku membuatnya mabuk? Malfoy sakit jiwa. Aku menarik kursi dan kini kami duduk saling berhadapan. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku.

"Tergantung apa yang ingin kau lakukan," jawabnya.

Aku menatapnya kesal. Dia bangkit dari kursinya. Aku tahu ia akan berjalan ke arahku dan aku tak suka dengan ide itu "Tetap di tempatmu, Malfoy."

Dia terdiam di tempatnya dengan tetap menatapku. "Kau harus tetap disana agar aku dapat berpikir jernih saat ini."

Ia tersenyum dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Semua yang terjadi di antara kita mulai dari di kantormu, lalu di kantorku, sampai semua yang kita lakukan tadi malam adalah kesalahan. Aku anggap kau juga berpikir seperti itu. Jadi, setelah menghabiskan kopimu pergilah dari rumahku secepatnya," ucapku lalu menghela napas setelahnya.

Dia masih menatapku lalu tersenyum. "Sayang sekali aku tak beranggapan seperti itu, Granger."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Demi Merlin! Aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir atau mungkin tidak sama sekali. Gila. Aku benar-benar gila. "Kita tak dapat melakukan ini," jawabku.

"Karena?" ia menantangku untuk menjelaskannya.

Kali ini aku kesal dengan permainannya. Tentu ia tahu alasannya. "Karena kau telah berisitri dan aku telah memiliki pasangan."

Ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menatapku lurus. "Lalu?"

"Demi Merlin, Malfoy! Kau tahu itu semua salah. Aku tak mungkin terus melakukan hal ini, hal ini salah! Aku memiliki karir yang cemerlang, begitupula dengan kau. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tahu? Bagaimana kalau istrimu tahu atau Viktor tahu. Aku bisa mati!"

"Sudah selesai?"

"Malfoy!" teriakku melihat responnya yang seperti menganggap hal ini adalah hal termudah di muka bumi.

Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aku lebih suka kau berteriak saat kita di ranjang seperti tadi malam, Granger."

Wajahku memerah saat mendengarnya. "Kau tak dapat melakukan ini padaku. Aku bukan wanita murahan yang dapat kau jadikan simpanan. Aku bukan salah satu _sex partner_ yang kau miliki."

Kali ini senyum di wajahnya menghilang. Ia bangkit dari kursi tinggi dapurku dan berjalan mantap ke arahku. Aku langsung berdiri begitu ia berjalan ke arahku. Kami kini berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan selanjutnya. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu tentang dirimu," ujarnya tegas.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu wanita murahan yang layak kujadikan simpanan. Dan kau tak akan pernah menjadi sepert itu. Untuk sekadar informasi bagimu, aku tak memiliki _sex partner_ atau apapun kau menyebutnya. Aku mau dirimu. Itu saja," jelasnya padaku.

Aku menunduk tak berani memandangnya. "Aku wanita, Draco. Begitupula dengan istrimu Astoria," jawabku lemas dan masih menunduk.

"Aku menyukaimu," balasnya pelan.

"Tapi kau memiliki istri."

"Aku tahu."

Dan aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia tahu semua yang kami lakukan salah. Ia tahu bahwa ini tak dapat dilanjutkan. Dan seperti diriku, bukannya memutuskan untuk menghindar kami justru semakin tak terkendali. "Kenapa sekarang?" tanyaku.

Ada jeda panjang di dalam percakapan kami. Malfoy tak pernah seperti ini, ia selalu memiliki 1001 kata untuk membantahku. "Entahlah," akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Mungkin bila bukan sekarang, keadaanya akan berbeda. Mungkin kau langsung merapalkan mantra padaku ketika aku menciummu," dia tertawa sambil menjelaskannya.

Mau tak mau aku juga ikut tertawa saat mendengarnya. Mungkin bila ia menciumku saat kami berada di kasus yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu aku akan langsung mencabik-cabik dirinya dan memisahkan semua daging dari tulangnya. Ia memegang daguku untuk membawanya agar dia dapat menatapku. "Kau merusak suasana pagi ini, Granger."

Aku tertawa dan memukul dadanya. Ia menunduk dan menciumku. Panas dan bergairah. Tanganya berada di pinggulku dan dengan gerakan singkat ia mengangkatku ke _kitchen island_. Langsung saja kakiku melingkari bokongnya dan tanganku menyelusup ke rambut pirangnya yang kini semakin berantakan. "Kita akan mencari cara untuk memecahkan semua masalah ini," ujarnya di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Bibirnya turun untuk mencium pundakku dan menurunkan jubah tidur satinku. "Dan selagi kita mencari cara, kau tak boleh tidur dengan Krum," ujarnya.

"Tidak adil," ujarku saat ia tetap mencium leherku dengan bibir panas sekaligus lembut itu.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku tak suka berbagi, Granger."

"Begitupula denganku, Malfoy."

Alih-alih berjanji untuk tidak tidur dengan Astoria dia tak menjawabnya. "Kita akan mencari cara menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

Aku langsung mendorongnya. "Pergi dari rumahku sekarang, Pirang."

Aku langsung loncat dari _kitchen island_ itu dan meninggalkannya. "Oh ayolah, Granger. Aku tak dapat dengan mudah melakukan hal itu. Dia masih istriku."

Aku berhenti sejenak di anak tangga untuk menatapnya dengan kesal. "Oleh karena itu, aku mengatakan bahwa hal ini salah. Pergilah sekarang juga!"

Dengan kesal aku kembali menaiki tangga untuk langsung ke kamarku. Kupunguti semua pakaian miliknya dan ketika ia berada di ambang pintu kamarku, aku melempakannya tepat ke wajahnya. "Granger!" ia berteriak padaku.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Tatapan kesalnya tampak jelas saat ini. "Oh percayalah, Malfoy. Aku lebih dari sekadar marah kepadamu!"

Ia tak menjawabku dan langsung mengambil pakaiannya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandiku. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Suara dari iPhone-kulah yang menghancurkan keheningan. Nama Ginny tampak terpampang di layarnya.

"Hallo, Gin," sapaku.

"Hey, kau sudah baikkan?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela. "Sudah," jawabku cepat "tumben sekali kau menghubungi nomorku dan tak menggunakan perapian?"

"Aku tadi menggunakan perapian, tapi kau tak menjawabnya."

"Kapan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Setengah jam yang lalu."

Setenga jam lalu aku berada di atas _kitchen island_ dengan Draco Malfoy dan bibir lembutnya. "Aku di dapur tadi," setidaknya aku tak berbohong.

"Ooh. Kau tak lupa dengan acara makan siang di The Burrow hari ini kan?"

Makan siang di The Burrow. Aku benar-benar lupa. "Hermione?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa disana. Kau benar-benar sudah baikkan? Kau terdengar aneh."

Aku tertawa canggung mendengarnya. "Tentu aku sudah baikkan, hanya pusing biasa."

Suara derak dari pintu kamar mandiku terdengar jelas dari sini. "Ada siapa di rumahmu? Viktor datang?"

"Tidak, Gin. Sampai jumpa di The Burrow. _Bye_," terburu-buru aku menutup teleponnya dan langsung menatap lurus pada Draco Malfoy yang kini telah berpakaian utuh.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri beberapa centi di hadapanku. Ia menunduk dan aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Aku dapat merasakan helaan napasnya di wajahku. Saat bibirnya akan mendarat di bibirku, aku menunduk. "Pulanglah, Malfoy."

Aku tahu ia menghela napas namun tak ada perdebatan kali ini. Ia berjalan keluar dari rumahku.

000

The Burrow tampak tenang dari kejauhan. Aku memutuskan untuk ber-Apparate kesini daripada menggunakan Jaringan Floo. Aku berjalan di tanah yang lumayan becek karena hujan semalaman dan sepagian ini. Kurapalkan mantra pembersih sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah ini. "Auntyyy."

James berteriak lalu berlari ke arahku saat melihatku berdiri di ambang pintu rumah ini. "Hallo, Jamie," sapaku padanya setelah mengecup pipi putih kemerahannya.

"Dimana Mum dan Dad?" tanyaku padanya.

"Dad bersama Uncle Ron dan Teddy. Mum bersama Nana di dapur."

Aku tersenyum lalu membuka tanganku untuk menggendongnya. "Ayo temani aku."

The Burrow tak pernah lepas dari kehangatan di dalamnya. Aku melihat George dan Bill yang tampak asik bermain catur sihir ditemani Victoire yang tengah memabaca buku di pangkuannya. Masing-masing dari mereka menanyakan kabar padaku. Aku cinta keluarga ini. "Hey," sapaku saat memasuki dapur.

"Hey, kau sudah datang," Ginny balik menyapa. "Turunkan ia, 'Mione. Dia sudah terlalu besar untuk kau gendong kemana-mana," tambahnya saat melihat James berada di gendonganku.

Aku tersenyum lalu menurunkan James. "Bermainlah bersama Dad, katakan pada mereka makan siang akan segera siap," ujar Ginny pada anaknya yang disambut dengan anggukan dan James menghambur pergi.

"Apa kabar, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley langsung menghampiri dan memelukku erat.

Aku menyambut pelukan hangatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" aku berbalik tanya.

"Sehat dan bugar," celotehnya "kau harus lebih sering main kesini, aku memasak domba panggang kesukaanmu," tambahnya lagi.

Aku kembali memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Mrs. Weasley. Ooh aku merindukanmu dan tentunya domba panggang buatanmu," kekehku.

"Makan sebanyak yang kau mau, dear," jawabnya lalu kembali ke depan kompornya.

Aku melangkah ke dapur dan mulai membantu Ginny saat Fleur datang dengan mangkuk besar yang dari harumnya adalah kentang tumbuk dengan ledakan keju di dalamnya. "Hallo, Hermione," sapanya padaku.

"Hey, Fleur."

Fleur akan tetap terlihat menawan dimanapun ia berada, bahkan di dapur sekalipun. Kaki jenjangnya, rahangnya yang tegas, dan rambut pirangnya. Rambut pirang. Aku menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan hal apapun yang dapat membuatku kembali memikirkannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny.

Alisku mengerut saat menatap Ginny. "Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku."

Ia mengangguk. "Baiklah-baiklah."

Makan siang kami berjalan dengan ramai dan hangat. Harry tampak sabar menghadapi celotehan putranya sementara Ginny memakan makanananya. Ron tak bisa lepas dari kekasih barunya, Annie. Mereka bergerak bagai magnet yang merupakan kabar bagus bagiku. Aku berharap dia secepatnya menemukan pasangan hidup. Aku, Ginny, dan Harry sudah cukup lelah melihatnya terus-menerus berganti teman kencan. "Apa kabar Viktor, Hermione?" tanya Ron di sela potongan dombaku.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Viktor disebut. Tak hanya terkejut, perasaan bersalah kembali mengaliri darahku. "Dia baik-baik saja," jawabku.

"Aku meliput berita timnya beberapa hari yang lalu," kini Annie ikut membuka suara.

"Benarkah?" hanya itu reaksi dariku.

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening dan semua orang kembali fokus pada makan sianganya. Apakah aku terlihat aneh? Atau mungkin aku seharusnya lebih menunjukkan ketertarikan bila ada seseorang menceritakan kekasihku. "Aku membawa wine," ujarku memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi," kekeh Ron.

Setelah makan siang, Ginny dibantu oleh Fleur dan Annie tampak membersihkan meja dan merapihkannya. Ron bergabung bersama George dan Bill sementara aku pergi ke halaman belakang bersama segelas wine di tangan. Aku suka wangi selepas hujan seperti ini. Embun dan bau tanah menjadi penenang tersendiri bagi pikiranku. "Bila ada masalah kau dapat menceritakannya padaku,'Mione," Harry datang mengejutkanku.

"_Bloody hell_, Harry. Kau mengejutkanku."

"Maaf," kekehnya.

Aku melihat ia juga memegang segelas wine di tangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja dengan Viktor?"

"Tentu kami baik-baik saja," jawabku cepat lalu menenggak wine di tanganku.

Harry menyesapnya perlahan. "Baguslah."

"Apakah kau memiliki masalah dengan Malfoy?"

Aku tersedak mendengar nama itu disebut. "Wow, pelan-pelan 'Mione."

Kuhela napas sebentar dan menatap Harry. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Dia mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi saat pesta Kementerian semalam kau tampak sangat terkejut saat melihatnya lalu kau mendadak pusing dan pergi dari pesta."

"Aku benar-benar pusing. Aku tak enak badan sejak sore, oleh karena itu aku ragu untuk datang ke pesta tadi malam," jelasku berusaha mengurangi kecurigaan Harry.

Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Kau tetap bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku."

Aku tertawa lalu meninju lengannya. _"Touchy Harry."_

Ia ikut tertawa. Aku tak tahu apakah aku dapat menyembunyikan rahasia darinya. Aku dan Harry bagaikan saudara. Menyimpan rahasia bukanlah hal yang lazim bagi kami. Tetapi, aku tak mungkin menceritakan bahwa aku tidur dengan Malfoy begitu saja. Kutenggak wine ini sampai ke dasarnya lalu kembali ke tengah-tengah The Weasleys di dalam sana.

Sebelum malam aku memutuskan untuk pulang, walaupun Mr dan Mrs. Weasley memaksaku untuk tinggal dan makan malam bahkan menginap di The Burrow, tapi aku ingin segera sampai di rumah. Makan malam, sedikit wine lalu meminum ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi dan beristirahat dengan tenang semalaman. Setelah sampai di rumah aku menelepon layanan pesan antar _Chinese Food_ sebagai makan malam lalu menyantapnya dengan alunan musik dari musisi favoritku. Keuntungan dari tinggal di daerah Muggle adalah aku bisa berlaku selayaknya Muggle sesuka hatiku, dari memesan makanan, mendengar musik dari iPod-ku dan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya. Tepat pukul 10 malam aku sudah berada di ranjang saat mendengar ketukan di pintuku. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdegup. Tak mungkin Malfoy. Tak mungkin ia kembali datang dan berniat untuk bermalam di rumahku. Apa yang istrinya pikirkan bila ia tak pulang bermalam-malam?

Kusibak selimutku dan keluar dari sana. Kubuka pintuku. "Hey, love."

"Viktor."

"Aku merindukanmu," ia melangkah masuk lalu memelukku.

Aku tak tahu apakah harus bahagia atau... Entahlah.

000

Viktor datang tanpa pemberitahuan dengan alasan ia merindukanku tadi malam. Jantungku seperti mau copot membayangkannya. Membayangkan bila ia memutuskan untuk datang semalam sebelumnya. Datang disaat aku dan Malfoy berada di rumah ini. Disaat bahkan aku lupa akan diriku sendiri.

"Kau menjadi pendiam dari biasanya," ujarnya saat mengenakan baju yang ia bawa di dalam _overnight bag_-nya.

Aku menghampirinya lalu berjinjit mengecup pipinya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sesensitif ini," ujarku lalu berjalan menuju lemari dan memilih baju mana yang akan kugunakan hari ini.

Ia menghampiriku lalu memelukku dari belakang. "Sejak kau semakin cantik tiap harinya dan aku tak ada di sampingmu sehingga pria lain dapat berpikir bahwa mereka dapat memilikimu."

Tanganku yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan baju-baju yan tergantung rapih di lemari mendadak berhenti. "Kau berlebihan," ujarku berusaha senormal mungkin.

Ia tertawa. "Aku tahu itu. Jangan lupa minggu depan kau harus datang di pesta timku," ucapnya melepaskan pelukannya dari diriku.

"Pasti," jawabku kembali memilih baju. "Kopi dan sarapanmu sudah siap di meja," ujarku kembali.

Ia mengecup pipiku sebelum keluar. "_I love you,"_ jawabnya sambil menatapku.

_"I know."_

Hanya itu jawabanku.

Siang ini kami memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di Diagon Alley lalu dilanjutkan dengan ia menemaniku ke toko buku langgananku, Flourish and Blotts. Tetapi, sebelumnya kami mampir di Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour terlebih dahulu guna memenuhi keinginanku. Sepanjang Diagon Alley ada banyak sekali paparazi yang mengikuti kami. Tak lain dan tak bukan karena Viktor Krum si pemain Quidditch ternama tengah berjalan dengan kekasihnya di keramaian seperti ini. Sesampainya di toko buku, aku langsung mencari beberapa buku yang aku inginkan sementara Viktor menghilang di lorong majalah olahraga. "_What a surprise, Granger_."

_"Bloody hell, Malfoy!_ Kau bisa membuatku serangan jantung."

Dia hanya tertawa melihatku terkejut seperti tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku mengerutkan dahi padanya.

Malfoy berjalan dan mengambil buku dari rak yang sama denganku. "Apalagi yang dilakukan orang disini, Granger?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau tak akan pernah turun langsung untuk membeli buku seperti ini, Malfoy. Kau pasti akan menyuruh pegawai pribadimu untuk membelinya."

Ia menyeringai. "Aku tak tahu bahwa kau sangat perhatian terhadapku."

Aku menatap malas kepadanya. "Berhenti mengikutiku."

"Berhenti begitu yakin bahwa aku mengikutimu," kekehnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau tersenyum, Granger."

_"Shut up!"_

"Kau sudah selesai?"

_Shit!_ Aku lupa bahwa aku tak sendirian datang kesini. Viktor datang dari belakang Malfoy. Begitu Malfoy berbalik arah, raut wajahnya sama terkejutnya denganku. "Krum."

"Malfoy. Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu."

Kini raut wajahnya perlahan kembali normal. _What an act!_ "Yaa sangat lama. Kau tak mengatakan bahwa kau datang bersama dengan kekasihmu, Granger."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Aku rasa itu bukan hal yang perlu kuberitahukan padamu."

Dia mengganguk. "Baiklah, aku duluan. Selamat siang," dengan satu buku di tangannya ia pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Mataku masih mengikuti kemana Malfoy pergi tadi. "Hermione?"

"Yaa, yaa. Sudah."

_What a shitty Sunday noon._

000

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya di setiap Viktor bermalam di rumahku ketika kunjungannya di London, bangun pagi, sarapan bersama, lalu ia kembali ke timnya menggunakan Portkey. Setelah ia pergi setengah jam yang lalu akupun siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Hujan tak datang mengguyur pagi ini, namun hawa dingin yang disebabkan hembusan angin tetap menusuk sampai ke tulang. Kueratkan mantelku kemudian menggunakan Jaringan Floo untuk sampai ke Kementerian.

"Hermione," sapa Percy yang ikut berjalan berdampingan denganku di tengah kerumunan orang di Kementerian.

Aku menatapnya kemudian tersenyum. "Pagi, Sir."

Dia tertawa. "Oh ayolah, kau tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu."

Percy Weasley adalah kepala dari departemen dimana aku bernaung dan sudah sepantasnya aku memanggilnya 'Sir' dan sudah kebiasaannya untuk melarangku memanggilnya seperti itu. "Kau sudah mendapatkan memo bahwa setelah makan siang, departemen kita akan melakukan rapat."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Oh tentu kau belum mendapatkannya. Aku sangart bodoh, kau baru saja sampai disini bersamaan denganku," ucapnya.

"Aku yakin memo itu sudah ada di kantormu saat ini. Sampai bertemu di ruang rapat, Hermione," lalu ia berbelok ke lorong yang berlawanan denganku.

Aku kembali tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam lift yang selalu penuh sesak.

Benar saja, memo sudah menunggu di atas mejaku begitu aku masuk ke kantor. Dahiku mengerut, rapat apa yang akan dilakukan nanti? Tertulis dengan jelas bahwa perwakilan beberapa divisi di departemen ini akan berkumpul. Aku mengedikkan bahu dan memeriksa pekerjaanku hari ini.

Tepat setelah makan siang, aku beranjak dari kantor menuju ruang rapat departemen ini. "Hey," Harry dan Ron berjalan di belakangku.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku pada mereka.

Ron mengedikkan. "Entahlah, Percy menuliskan memo itu sendiri berarti seseuatu yang penting."

Harry dan aku hanya tertawa. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju ruang rapat saat pandangan tertuju pada Malfoy yang sudah duduk nyaman di kursinya. Ia hanya mengangguk pada kami bertiga. Perlahan semua perwakilan datang untuk memenuhi kursi yang tersedia disusul dengan Percy. "Baiklah, aku rasa semuanya sudah berkumpul. Jadi, aku tak perlu berbasa-basi, dalam satu bulan ke depan aku akan dipromosikan menjadi wakil dari Menteri Sihir."

Sontak semua orang bertepuk tangan termasuk aku dan beberapa dari mereka mengucapkan selamat padanya. "Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini, tapi untuk membicarakan siapa penggantiku disini kelak."

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari orang-orang yang berada disini. Saat aku memandang semua orang, aku melihat Malfoy tak pernah lepas memandangku sedari tadi dan kontan aku membuang pandanganku. "Aku tak ingin orang luar yang jelas-jelas tak mengenal tempat ini untuk menggantikanku, jadi aku akan memilih salah satu dari kalian. Ada tiga calon kandidat terkuat yang kupikirkan akan pantas menggantikanku."

Aku tahu semua orang menarik napas menunggu siapa yang akan disebutkannya. "Pertama, Harry Potter yang sekarang menjadi Kepala Auror, lalu Draco Malfoy yang kini menjabat sebagai Penyelidik Senior dan Hermione Granger yang juga menjabat sebagai Penyelidik Senior."

Semua orang langsung menatap kami bertiga, namun Malfoy tak pernah memalingkan pandangannya dariku sedikitpun. "Sir, aku tahu ini tak sopan, tapi aku belum sanggup menerima pencalonanmu, jadi aku mundur," ujar Harry.

Sontak aku memandangnya tak percaya. Dibanding aku dan Malfoy, Harry adalah orang dengan jabatan tertinggi dan ia menolaknya begitu saja. Aku tahu ia bukan penggila kerja atau jabatan atau semacamnya, tapi ia tak mungkin menolak kesempatan mentah-mentah seperti ini. "Aku menghargai keputusanmu, Harry. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Percy melihatku dengan Malfoy secara bergantian.

"Jika kau mempercayaiku, tentu menjadi suatu kehormatan," jawab Malfoy.

Aku tahu Percy kini memandangku. "Miss Granger?"

"Kau takut bersaing denganku, Granger?" suara Malfoy membuatku memandangnya.

Aku masih tak bersuara. "Kau takut kalah lagi dariku seperti saat kita bersekolah dulu?" kali ini aku mendengar ketawa kecil dari teman kerja kami.

Aku memandangnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Tak dapat kugambarkan dengan satu kata. Kesal tentunya. Yaa sangat kesal. "Tentu juga suatu kehormatan bagiku, Sir," jawabku mantap sebelum ia kembali mengolokku.

Percy tersenyum. "Dalam satu bulan ke depan aku akan mengulas ulang kinerja kalian dan memutuskan siapa yang layak untuk menggantikanku. Selamat siang," ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Harry dan Ron beranjak dari tempatnya terlebih dahulu setelah berpamitan padaku. Setelah aku yakin Malfoy juga sudah meninggalkan tempat ini barulah aku keluar. Ketika berjalan di lorong sebuah tangan menarikku ke ruang tangga dan aku tak terkejut siapa yang melakukannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku melepaskan tangannya.

Tak ada seringaian namun matanya menatap tajam padaku seolah aku adalah buruannya. "Aku pernah berkata padamu bahwa aku tak suka berbagi dan kemarin kau keluar bersama Krum dan yang kuyakini bahwa ia menginap di rumahmu," ujarnya.

"Kau lupa? Atau kau gila? Dia kekasihku," ujarku mencemooh.

Dia tertawa sinis padaku lalu menggeleng. "Aku tak peduli ia kekasihmu atau bukan. Aku tak suka berbagi dirimu dengan siapapun."

Kini aku yang tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan saat pulang dari rumahku? Kembali ke pelukan istrimu?"

Dia menyeringai. "Setidaknya aku tak membawanya ke depan umum dan menggandengnya kemanapun melangkah seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin."

_"Oh shut up, Malfoy!"_ aku mendorongnya untuk menyingkir dari hadapanku.

Bukannya menghindar ia malah mendorongku ke dinding dan menciumku_. Oh shit!_ Sudah berapa kali aku katakan bahwa aku tak pernah dapat menolak dirinya. Bahwa aku tak pernah dapat berpikir secara jernih bila ia berada di sekitakur. Tetapi, apapun yang terjadi tubuhku selalu dapat mengkhianati otakku. Alih-alih mendorongnya aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan menerima semua ciumannya. Saat aku rasa sudah cukup bermain-main siang ini aku mendorongnya dengan napas yang masih tersengal. Tanganku dengan ringan menamparnya. Dia membelalak menatapku. "Ini untuk perkataanmu di ruangan tadi."

Aku tahu ia tersenyum lalu aku meninggalkannya.

000

Aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi seharian ini. Pikiranku terbagi kemana-mana. Aku dikandidatkan menjadi kepala departemen yang juga disandingkan dengan Draco Malfoy sebagai rivalku. Lalu aku tak dapat mengenyahkan pikiran akan Malfoy. Atau mungkin harus kuralat pernyataanku sebelumnya, pikiranku tak kemana-mana hanya ke Malfoy.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di kursi dan menghela napas. Dalam beberapa minggu Malfoy berhasil mengobrak-abrik hidupku. Kulihat jam yang berada di sudut ruangan dan tanpa berpikir dua kali aku bangkit mengambil mantelku. Beberapa staffku melihatku dengan aneh. Ini masih pukul lima sore dan aku sudah keluar dari kantor. "Kau sudah mau pulang, Miss Granger?" tanya Nicholas.

Aku menggangguk tanpa megucapkan sepatah katapun dan langsung pergi ber-Apparate ke sebuah bar Muggle di London. Seorang pelayan membantuku melepas mantelku dan aku duduk di meja bar. "Vodka tonic," ujarku pada bartender.

Tak ada yang kupikirkan. Aku hanya kesini untuk membakar pikiranku akan si pirang dengan bergelas-gelas vodka. Semakin aku menghindar darinya semakin aku tahu bahwa aku tak dapat melakukannya. Semua yang ada pada tubuhnya, ada pada dirinya bagai magnet bagiku. Andai ia tak memiliki istri. Andai aku tak memiliki hubungannya yang indah dengan Viktor pasti semua ini akan menjadi sangat mudah. _"Damn it!"_ ujarku setelah menenggak isi dari gelasku.

"_Stop swearing, Granger."_

Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Malfoy telah duduk di sampingku. Aku menatapnya malas dan menaikan gelasku sebagai tanda pada bartender untuk mengisinya kembali. "Berhenti menguntitku."

"Baumu tercium dalam radius 500 meter dimana aku berada, bagaimana mungkin aku tak menguntitmu," kekehnya. "Dry martini," ujarnya pada bartender yang baru saja menaruh gelas minuman tepat di hadapanku.

Aku hanya mendengus melihat tingkahnya dan meminum minumanku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga ingin mabuk saat ini? Ini masih pukul 6 sore, Granger."

Aku tertawa. "Apa yang aku pikirkan_? Really, Malfoy?"_

Dia hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya setelah menyesap minumannya. "Kau," ujarku setelah kembali menenggak minumanku.

"Kau, Malfoy. Aku memikirkan kau."

Aku tak mabuk. Aku sadar saat mengatakan hal ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa reaksinya melihatku saat ini. Duduk di meja bar di sore hari karena mencoba mengenyahkan dirinya dari diriku. Saat dia belum menjawabnya kembali aku melambai pada bartender untuk kembali membawakanku segelas vodka tonic. "Berhenti, Granger."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kau tahu efek dirimu bagiku? Tepat seperti minuman ini. Aku tahu pada akhirnya aku akan pusing bahkan muntah bila aku tak beruntung, tapi aku tetap memesannya karena sensasinya. Sensasi dingin di mulutku lalu perlahan membakar tenggorakanku dan membuat pikiranku sedikit buram namun aku bahagia. Persis sepertimu, Malfoy."

Dia hanya diam. "Kau kehilangan kata-kata?" tanyaku sinis.

Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memelukku. Aku dapat mendengar degupan jantungnya yang terdengar lebih cepat dari kebanyakan orang normal lainnya. Apakah itu karena aku? Entahlah. Ia masih tak berbicara dan aku masih merasa sangat nyaman berada di pelukannya. Demi Merlin, aku tak peduli bila terlihat orang banyak, kami berada di bar Muggle. Perlahan ia melepaskanku dan menatapku lekat-lekat lalu menunduk untuk menciumku. Hanya sebentar lalu ia melepaskannya. "Ayo pulang," ujarnya pelan padaku sambil mengelus pipiku.

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa membawamu ke rumahku lagi. _And for now, I'm too tired to have sex with you,"_ ujarku kembali mencari gelas di meja itu.

Ia memegang tanganku. "Berhenti minum lagi, Hermione. Kau sudah mabuk. Aku punya rumah di selatan London, kau tahu aku kaya bukan," aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang ingin berhubungan sex denganmu, aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu itu saja."

Aku kembali tersenyum memandangnya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau memanggilku Hermione."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau mabuk, Granger."

Kemudian ia langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar poundsterling dan menaruhnya di atas meja lalu menggengam tanganku keluar dari bar ini.

000

to be continued

**A/N :** Hey, how's this chap? I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the typos, I'm trying to minimize it but I don't know, I'm reckless haha. For you guys who ask me how's this fict will end, it's gonna happy or sad? Eehm, we'll see. That depends on my mood haha. I'm kidding.

Ah yaa, btw I watched Mockingjay last night and it was awesome. Haha sorry wrong fandom, but I really impressed (is it okay? oh I don't care)

Okay don't forget to leave your review. Thank you:)


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, you know who's own this characters**

**Chapter 4**

[Draco]

Napasnya mengalun lembut di leherku. Setiap helaannya membuatku percaya bahwa ia nyata. Merlin! Aku dapat memandanginya tidur dan tak akan pernah bosan sampai seribu tahun lamanya. Dia menggumam dalam tidurnya dan hal itu menambah daftar panjang mengapa aku menggilai wanita ini. Rambutnya yang bergoyang setiap ia bergerak. Bibirnya yang mengerucut saat ia memikirkan sesuatu. Tawanya yang lepas. Sampai mulut pintarnya. Dan banyak hal lagi yang aku sukai darinya dan kuyakin tak akan pernah sanggup kujelaskan pada siapapun bahkan aku akan menghabiskan bergulung-gulung perkamen untuk menjelaskannya.

"Hey," sapaku padanya saat ia mulai membuka mata.

Matanya. Aku suka mata cokelatnya.

Ia tersenyum lalu merenggangkan ototnya. "Hey," ia balik menyapaku.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan bergerak," rengeknya saat aku akan beranjak dari sofa ini.

Kutatap dirinya yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di leherku dengan kedua tangan mengalungiku. "Sangat nyaman," ujarnya pelan.

Kembali aku dapat merasakan setiap helaan napasnya di kulitku. Sekali lagi aku tahu kalau ia nyata. Aku kembali ke posisi semula dengan ia yang bergelung di sisiku. Perapian masih berderak untuk menghangatkan ruangan ini dan tadi ia sempat mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai perapian karena bau kayu terbakar membuatnya teringat akan Natal dan ia menyukai Natal. "Kau harus makan," ucapku membelai lembut rambut cokelatnya yang terasa sangat lembut dan menggemaskan ini.

Ia menggeleng. "Kau tak lapar?" tanyaku.

"Tentu aku lapar."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Kau."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku serius."

"Apa aku terdengar bercanda?" rengeknya.

Ia menengadah untuk menatapku. Matanya menyipit kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tampak sangat tampan di keremangan seperti ini," ujarnya.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya lalu tertawa. "Wow, aku tak tahu apakah itu termasuk pujian atau hinaan. Jadi, kau mau makan apa?"

"Kau," dia tertawa lalu menarikku ke dalam ciumannya.

Bibir lembutnya terasa sangat pas di bibirku. Sisa vodka tonic yang tadi dipesannya masih sangat terasa disana. Aku ingin mendorongnya dan kembali mengingatkan bahwa ia membutuhkan asupan nutrisi untuk tubuhnya, namun pikiran jernihku tetiba memudar saat ia menelusupkan tangannya di rambutku dan semakin menarikku bersamanya. "Kau harus makan," ucapku di sela ciuman kami.

Ia berhenti dan memandangku dengan kedua tangan masih menangkup wajahnya. "_You're a joy killer," _ujarnya kesal.

"_After dinner, I'm all yours," _balasku tersenyum lalu mengecup cuping hidungnya.

Ia tertawa. "_Is that a deal?"_ tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ayo kita makan," ia langsung mendorongku dan otomatis aku terjatuh dari sofa ini.

Ia tertawa lalu pergi meningalkanku. "Kau lemah."

Aku masih mendengar ia tertawa saat ia permisi untuk memakai kamar mandi. Merlin! Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan padaku, tapi aku benar-benar tergila-gila padanya.

Dia bergabung denganku di dapur sesaat setelah menggunakan kamar mandi tadi. Dia duduk di tepi _kitchen island_ dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. Ia sempat menanyakan apakah aku memiliki wine tadi, namun aku langsung memberikannya tatapan mematikan dan ia tahu bahwa aku tak akan mengizinkannya untuk minum lagi malam ini. "Jadi berapa lama aku tertidur tadi?" tanyanya disela kegiatanku merebus kentang.

"Satu setengah jam."

"Dan kau memapahku ke sofa?"

Aku menggeleng saat kemudian mentapnya sesaat. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku menggendongmu," jawabku.

"Kau bisa membangunkanku, kau tahu aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Kau tertidur dan tak ada alasan mengapa aku tak boleh menggendongmu. Kau mabuk."

Dia cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aku tak mabuk. Hanya mengantuk dan kau tetap bisa membangunkanku."

"Lain kali aku akan meninggalkanmu di mobil saja kalau begitu."

Dia turun dari _kitchen island_ itu lalu berdiri di sampingku sambil mengangguk-angguk. "_Sounds like Malfoy. You're mean,"_ kemudian ia menciumku dan tersenyum.

Senyumku kembali mengembang melihat tingkah lakunya. "Steak?" tanyanya saat melihat aku mulai memanggang daging di atas butter dan beberapa daun rempah.

Aku mengangguk. "Kau tak suka?"

Dia menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar Draco Malfoy?" tanyanya tak percaya sementara aku masih sibuk membalik daging di hadapanku.

"Kau benar-benar Draco Malfoy yang dulu membenciku karena aku keturunan Muggle?" tambahnya.

"Granger," ucapku agar ia berhenti.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak akan memulai pertengkaran, tapi aku benar-benar seperti berhadapan dengan orang yang berbeda. Pertama, kau memiliki Aston Martin yang sekarang terparkir di _car port_ rumah ini. Kedua, kau memiliki rumah di kawasan Muggle. Ketiga, kau sekarang memasak tanpa bantuan sihir. Dan keempat, aku sekarang berada di sini, di sampingmu. Apa yang alien itu lakukan padamu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Hermione Granger dengan pikiran liarnya. "Apakah alien itu sedang berada di kepalamu? Mungkin ia sekarang sedang menatapku dari dalam sana," ia menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sudah selesai dengan analisis gilamu?" tanyaku saat mencari piring lalu meletakkan steak ini di atasnya.

Ia mundur lalu menyandarkan diri pada _kitchen island_ lalu bersedekap. Setelah meletakan kedua piring itu di atasnyan aku berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang menjebaknya di _kitchen island_ ini. "Granger. Hermione Granger," ujarku sementara ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Itu nama alien yang membajak otakku."

Senyumnya perlahan mengembang. _"Dinner's ready,"_ jawabku beberapa centi dari wajahnya, sementara ia masih tersenyum dan mencium dengan cepat.

Ia menghabiskan makan malamnya dalam diam barulah setelahnya ia mulai berkicau layaknya Hermione Granger yang kukenal. "Kau belum menjawabku, mengapa kau memiliki semua ini," ujarnya yang kini terlihat kekenyangan di sampingku.

"Aku pengusaha."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak hanya memiliki usaha di dunia sihir saja. Jadi, aku membeli rumah ini sebagai alibi."

"Dan mobil itu sebagian dari alibimu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dan aku menyukai kecepatannya saat aku memacunya."

Kini ia mengangguk-angguk. "Dan sekarang rumah ini juga berfungsi sebagai tempat menyembunyikan simpananmu."

Napasku seakan-akan berhenti saat ia mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Aku tak tahu ia berpikir bahwa aku menjadikannya simpanan. "Hermione."

"Aku bercanda," ia memegang pipiku lalu tersenyum.

Aku menariknya dalam pelukan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku tahu ia membaui diriku. "Seandainya semuanya tak serumit ini," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku tahu."

Aku semakin memeluknya erat. "Kau mau ke kamar?"

Ia menggeleng. "Sofa saja, aku takut ketiduran."

"Kau bisa tidur bila kau mengantuk."

Kembali ia menggeleng. "Aku tak mau tidur disini tanpamu."

Aku terdiam. Aku tak tahu apa yang sekarang ada di kepalanya. Sesaat lalu ia begitu ceria dengan candaannya tentang alien yang ada di kepalaku dan sesaat kemudian ia kembali menjadi Hermione Granger yang pikirannya dipenuhi oleh hipotesis-hipotesis tertentu yang aku tak mengerti isinya.

"Tentu aku akan menemanimu."

"Kau harus pulang. Apa yang dipikirkan isitrimu saat suaminya tak pulang."

"Ia akan berpikir aku sedang berada di luar kota."

Ia tersenyum sambil memandangku. "Pulanglah. Dia hanya bisa bersamamu di malam hari sementara aku bisa memilikimu sepanjang hari."

Dahiku mengernyit. "Aku kira kau bukan tipe suka berbagi."

"Benar. Aku juga tidak suka berbagi sepertimu, tapi aku juga tipe manusia rasional."

Aku tertawa. _"I love your smart mouth,"_ ujarku menunduk dan menciumnya.

Ia tertawa. "Mungkin sekarang aku lebih menyukai kamarmu ketimbang sofa. _So, you can take me senseless and then you can come back to your wife_. Dan sama sepertimu aku tak suka berbagi, jadi jangan menyentuhnya. Aku mohon," ujarnya dengan tatapan yang lekat memandangku.

"_Your wish is my command, lady,"_ ucapku lalu menggendongnya di pundakku.

000

Aroma teh dan pastry segar menyeruak di penciumanku. Selepas mandi aku bergegas turun dan mendapati Astoria sudah duduk di meja makan kami dengan koran di tangannya. Dan seperti biasa pula dia sudah terlihat cantik dan rapih sepagi ini. "Pagi," sapanya tersenyum dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk saat aku memasuki ruangan.

Aku melangkah masuk dan duduk di sampingnya. "Maaf aku tak menunggumu tadi malam, sudah sangat larut dan aku terlalu mengantuk," ucapnya padaku sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkirku.

Aku menggeleng setelah menyesap teh yang tadi ia tuangkan. "Tak apa."

"Kau kemana?" pertanyaannya seakan menjadi pemicu untuk aku menyemburkan teh yang baru saja kusesap.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Astoria langsung panik melihatku sedikit terbatuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujarku kemudian menyeka air yang berada di sudut bibirku.

"Kau lembur atau kemana?" ia bertanya sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Ada kasus yang harus segera kuselesaikan," bohongku cepat.

Ia mengangguk-angguk. Setelah itu keheningan menyapa kami berdua. Hal ini sudah sangat wajar dalam kehidupan pernikahan kami. Astoria selalu akan mencari cara agar terbangun komunikasi yang baik diantara kami, tapi selama ini selalu gagal. Teh tadi sudah sangat cukup bagiku saat ini "Kau sudah mau berangkat? Kau bahkan belum menyentuh sarapanmu," ujar Astoria yang menyadari bahwa aku sudah membersihkan mulutku.

"Aku harus ke bagian forensik memeriksa hasil kasus kemarin. Aku sudah meminum tehku," ujarku.

"Drake," suara Astoia membuatku memandangnya.

"Ada apa?"

Dia terdiam. Aku tahu ia ingin membicaraka sesuatu, tapi ia ragu untuk mengutarakannya. Seperti itulah Astoria yang kukenal. "Katakan," ujarku.

Ia menghela napas lalu menatapku dengan tersenyum. "Apakah kau bisa meluangkan waktumu siang ini?"

Aku hanya diam dan tetap memandangnya. Ia tahu bahwa aku menunggu ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku akan ke St. Mungo."

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku spontan.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak,tidak, tapi aku ada janji dengan Healer Smith."

"Lalu?"

"Dia bagian kandungan."

Aku masih menatapnya lalu menyesap kembali tehku yang sudah mulai mendingin. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kita sudah lama menikah, love. Tujuh tahun. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kita berdua sehat, hanya itu. Lagipula aku mulai iri pada semua temanku yang telah memiliki anak."

Tanpa menjawabnya aku bangkit dan mengambil jubahku yang kusampirkan di kursi sampingku. Astoria langsung bangkit mengikuti. Aku menatapnya saat ia berdiri di hadapanku lalu tersenyum. "Kau saja atau atur ulang jadwalnya, aku tak bisa hari ini," ucapku lalu mengecup keningnya dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Drake," ujarnya saat aku sudah berada ambang pintu.

Aku kembali memandangnya matanya tersenyum memandangku. "Aku akan kesana sendiri hari ini lalu mengatur ulang jadwalnya untuk kita berdua."

Aku hanya mengangguk. _"Now kiss me,"_ ucapnya lagi padaku.

Aku menunduk dan menciumnya lembut dan cepat lalu berjalan keluar dan ber-Apparate.

000

[Hermione]

Jika ada perayaan hari malas dunia mungkin aku akan merekomendasikan hari ini sebagai hari tersebut. Aku sudah melihat jam dan tahu bahwa sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Seharusnya aku sudah bangun dan mandi dan berias dan duduk dengan secangkir teh di tanganku dan kemudian berangkat ke kantor, tapi tidak hari ini. Aku ingin sekali berada di ranjang ini seharian terkubur di dalam selimut sambil menikmati suara rintik hujan di luar sana. Aku menghela napas dan menarik kembali selimut yang sempat tersibak tadi. Namun rencanaku tetiba terusik dengan suara deringan iPhone-ku. Kuraba nakasku dan menemukannya. Mataku menyipit berusaha mencari tahu nomor siapa yang tertera di layar ini. Hanya nomor dan tanpa nama. Apakah mungkin Viktor? Sepertiya tak mungkin, ia akan lebih memilih berjongkok di depan perapian ketimbang membeli perlatan Muggle seperti ini. "Hello," sapaku dari sini.

"Kau masih tidur?"

Aku tahu nomor siapa ini sekarang. "Darimana kau dapat nomorku?" tanyaku kembali berbaring di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Hal itu terlalu mudah untuk aku dapatkan."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Granger."

"Eehm."

"Buka pintumu, aku akan mati kedinginan jika lebih lama lagi berdiri disini."

Mataku langsung segar dan langsung berlari menuju pintu utama rumahku. "Pagi," sapanya.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu langsung menariknya masuk. "Kau gila, Malfoy! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang melihat? Bagaiamana kalau paparazi sedang berada di sekitaran rumahku? Kabari aku kalau mau datang, kau bisa menggunakan jaringan floo atau langsung ber-Apparate ke dalam rumahku atau.."

Hal yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah bibirnya yang lembut telah berada di bibirku. Aku lupa akan kata selanjutnya yang ingin kuucapkan. Hal yang kutahu bahwa tanganku sudah berada d rambutnya dan kakiku mulai lemas karena sentuhannya. "Sudah ceramahnya?" tanyanya sesaat setelah melepaskan bibirku.

Aku menghela napas. "Sudah, tapi.."

"Aku akan langsung membawamu ke ranjang bila kau masih menceramahiku, Granger."

Aku tertawa dan memukul lengannya. Ia menatapku lalu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau belum mandi dan suaramu masih parau," ujarnya memperhatikanku.

"Aku masih di ranjang saat kau meneleponku tadi."

Tangannya langsung memegang keningku. "Kau sakit?"

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Hanya malas saja."

Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Tunggu, tunggu. Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku sepagi ini?"

"Ayo kita sarapan," ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan iPhone-nya kemudian aku melihat ia mematikannya.

Aku menatapnya sambil bersedekap. "Kau tak diberi makan oleh istrimu?"

"Granger," ujarnya seperti mengaum.

Masalah ia dan Astoria adalah hal yang paling sensitif baginya. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa seperti itu. Setiap kali aku menyebut hubungan mereka pasti ia selalu merasa tak nyaman dan berujung dengan ucapan ketus darinya. "Jadi, kau mau sarapan atau tidak?"

"Aku baru saja mau belanja bahan makanan malam ini sepulang kantor, logistik baru saja habis. Jadi, aku tak bisa membuatkanmu sarapan," jawabku.

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya "Apakah aku ada menyuruhmu memasak sarapan buatku?"

"Lalu?"

"Ayo kita sarapan di luar dan langsung ke kantor sesudahnya."

Aku menghela napas setelah mendengarnya. Otak pria ini diletakkan dimana sebenarnya. Dia tahu kemarin aku tak mungkin membawanya pulang ke rumah karena takut Viktor tetiba datang atau terlihat oleh banyak orang dan sekarang ia mempunyai ide untuk mengajakku sarapan di luar. "Malfoy, kita tak bisa makan di luar begitu saja," ucapku menatapnya.

"Kita ke restoran Muggle. Masalah terselesaikan. Jadi, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dan aku akan menungumu disini."

Mataku membelalak mendengarnya. _"So bossy."_

"Kau mau mandi sekarang sendiri atau aku akan menyeretmu ke kamar mandi lalu aku akan bergabung denganmu dan bukan hanya sarapan kita yang gagal namun kau tak akan kubiarkan ke kantor seharian," ujarnya yang sedikit menunduk padaku.

_"Okay."_

_ "Great."_

000

Pagi ini aku merasakan untuk pertama kalinya menjalani hal normal dengan Malfoy. Dia datang ke rumahku lalu kami berkendara menggunakan mobilku kemudian sarapan dan sekarang ia tengah dengan sabarnya memarkir mobilku yang lokasinya tak jauh dari Kementerian. Saat mobil kami sudah terparkir dengan sempurna aku melihat perubahan raut pada wajahnya. Dia tampak seperti berpikir akan sesuatu. "Kau kenapa?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan _seat belt_ yang sedari tadi kukenakan.

"Berkas kasusku tertinggal di Manor."

"Kau mau pulang mengambilnya?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku akan menyuruh Loise saja."

Aku mengangguk dan kami keluar dari mobil.

Kementerian tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan kepentingan masing-masing. Para karyawan saling menyapa atau ada yang mengangguk hormat pada atasannya. Aku dan Draco berjalan berdampingan. Pemandangan yang langka bila dilihat oleh para staff kami. Tetapi, kami selalu memiliki alasan untuk hal ini. Kami adalah partner satu divisi, berjalan berdampingan bukanlah hal aneh, bukan?

"Kau mau makan siang dimana?" tanyanya saat kami menunggu lift bersama.

Aku menggeleng. "Nicholas mengubungiku kemarin dan mengatakan hasil forensik dan status tongkat sihir kasus yang tengah kutangani sudah keluar, kemungkinan besar aku makan sepulangnya dari sana dan aku tak tahu jam berapa."

"Lagipula sarapan tadi sudah dapat memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisiku seharian penuh."

Dia menatapku tak suka. "Kau harus makan siang, Granger."

"Kau tak dapat mengaturku."

Dia menyeringai lalu mengangguk. "Kau mau makan siang atau aku akan menyuruh Loise mengantarkanmu makan siang sebagai hadiah perdamaian kita?"

Aku menatapnya horror. "Kau gila. Kenapa semua orang bermasalah dengan pola makanku. Ginny, Viktor, Harry, dan kini kau."

Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Jangan menyebutnya di hadapanku."

Aku menghela napas dan langsung masuk ke dalam lift sesaat setelah pintunya terbuka. Satu lagi permasalahan yang membuatnya terganggu selain hubungannya dengan Astoria, yaitu hubunganku dengan Viktor.

Suara 'ding' yang menandakan bahwa kami sudah berada di lantai yang kami tuju membuat beberapa dari orang-orang bergeser dan memberi kami jalan. "Kau harus makan nanti dan jangan memberikanku alasan bahwa kau terlalu sibuk."

Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum. Rasanya aku ingin loncat kepelukannya lalu menciumnya sampai ia kehilangan oksigen karena melihat tingkah protektive berlebihan seperti ini. "Jangan hanya tersenyum."

Kali ini aku mendengus lalu tertawa. "Baiklah, . Baiklah."

"Drake," suara wanita membuatku sadar bahwa kami sedang tak berada di rumahku atau di rumah Muggle-nya.

Refleks aku mudur dan mencari sumber suara itu. Mataku serasa akan copot mengetahui suara siapa itu. Astoria berjalan mendekati kami dari arah kantor Draco. Wajah cantik ala bangsawan dengan kaki jenjang dan rambut indahnya membuatku ingin secepatnya menghilang dari sini. "Ada apa?" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku mengantar berkasmu yang tertinggal di meja makan tadi pagi. Aku pikir kau pasti membutuhkannya saat kau mengatakan kau sedang menangani sebuah kasus dan harus ke bagian forensik pagi ini."

"Terima kasih. Aku baru saja hendak menyuruh Loise mengambilnya."

Astoria tersenyum sambil menatap suaminya. "Tak apa."

Kini Astoria menatapku dan masih tersenyum. "Hermione," sapanya.

"Kau juga baru kembali dari bagian forensik pagi ini?"

Aku menatap Draco dengan tatapan bertanya dan ia sedikit mengangguk. "Iya, kami sedang menangani kasus bersama."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang," ucapnya yang kini langsung berpaling pada Draco. "Karena kau tak bisa menemaniku, jadi aku memajukan jadwal temu dengan Healer Smith setengah jam lagi."

Aku seperti tersambar petir saat mendengarnya. "Healer Smith?" tanyaku pada mereka "Healer spesialis kandungan di St. Mungo?" tambahku lagi.

Astoria menganguk. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia healer yang membantu Ginny Potter saat proses kelahiran James. Aku rasa aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Astoria."

"Aku juga, Hermione."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Aku tahu Draco menatapku dan aku tak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Miss Granger," sapa Nicholas.

"Bila Malfoy datang kesini, katakan padanya aku sudah keluar dan jangan biarkan ia masuk ke dalam ruanganku," ujarku pada Nicholas yang langsung mengangguk melihatku.

Aku langsung menjatuhkan diri di kursi dan menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengajakku sarapan setelah _mind blowing sex_ kami tadi dan malam lalu memaksaku untuk makan siang seakan-akan aku adalah sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya sementara istrinya akan ke ahli kandungan saat ini. Mereka menanti seorang bayi saat ini. Bodoh sekali aku.

000

Draco Malfoy seperti kebakaran jenggot saat aku seharian ini menghindarinya. Ia mencoba masuk ke dalam kantorku dan terima kasih Tuhan, Nicholas dapat menanganinya. Sudah pukul enam sore dan aku berjalan menuju mobilku yang tadi pagi masih diparkirkan olehnya. Seharian ini kepalaku seakan mau pecah. Bayi. Mereka menantikan bayi. Langkahku terhenti melihat siapa yang sudah berdiri di samping Audi-ku. Tak ingin terlihat lemah aku tetap berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. "Minggir."

"Granger."

"Minggir, aku mau pulang.

Dia tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Minggir atau aku akan berteriak dan semua orang akan mengira kau akan merampokku atau melecehkanku."

Matanya terlihat kesal lalu langsung menarik kunci yang ada di tanganku. Dalam sekejap saja kunci itu berpindah tangan dan ia langsung membuka pintu dan mendorongku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku yang lebih seperti berteriak kepadanya.

Ia menghidupkannya dan semilir pendingin ruangan menerpa kulitku. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja berubah? Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau sangat sulit kutebak, Granger. Demi Merlin! Kau bisa sangat manis lalu berubah menjadi sangat kejam hanya dalam hitungan menit."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku berubah menjadi sangat kejam?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Katakan hal itu pada dirimu, Malfoy. Setelah semua yang kita lakukan, aku berharap banyak darimu dan apa yang aku dapat pagi ini? Kalian tengah menanti seorang bayi. Bayi, Malfoy! Lalu untuk apa semua ini aku lanjutkan lagi?"

Draco menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat kutebak lalu tetiba ia tertawa. "Jadi, kau marah padaku karena kau berpikir bahwa aku akan mempuyai anak? Bahwa Astoria ke untuk memeriksakan kandungannya?"

Aku tak sanggup menjawabnya lagi. Aku terlalu kesal. Bisa-bisa aku merapalkan mantra yang berujung dengan penyesalan bagiku. "Astoria ingin memeriksakan dirinya dan mencari tahu kenapa kami sampai sekarang belum memiliki keturunan. Hanya itu. Bukan berarti aku dan dia akan memiliki anak," jelasnya padaku.

Aku masih diam dan mencerna kata-katanya. "Dia memang belum hamil, tapi kalian pasti tengah menjalani program memiliki anak, bukan?"

"Oh ayolah, Granger."

Dia putus asa menghadapiku. Tetapi, percayalah aku lebih putus asa akan hal ini. "Aku tak akan memiliki dan tak berencana untuk memiliki anak bersamanya."

Aku masih diam. Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud semua perkataannya. Aku tak tahu harus apa. Aku hanya menghelas napas. Aku harus pergi darinya sekarang juga. Otakku tak akan pernah dapat berjalan dengan normal bila ia berada di dekatku.

"Keluarlah," ujarku berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Keluar sekarang atau aku tak akan pernah berbicara padamu lagi."

Dia menatapku kesal lalu keluar dari mobilku. Secepatnya aku memacu Audi-ku menjauh darinya.

000

Sebisa mungkin aku tak mau bertemu dengannya beberapa hari ini. Ke kantor secukupnya dan pulang ke The Burrow. Aku tahu ia pasti akan datang ke rumahku karena aku mendiamkannya. Hikmah dari kejadian ini adalah aku memiliki waktu untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga Weasley lagi seperti saat masih di Hogwarts dulu.

Setelah pulang dari kantor, aku langsung mengemasi barang apa saja yang akan kubawa untuk pesta Viktor. Ia sudah menghubungiku tadi pagi untuk kembali mengingatkanku akan pesta timnya malam ini. Setelah semua rapih aku langsung menggunakan Portkey dan pergi meninggalkan London.

"Hermione," ucap Viktor bersemangat saat mendapatiku di depat pintu apartemennya.

Ia langsung memelukku dan menggendongku ke dalam. Sesaat aku dapat melupakan pria pirang itu.

000

Setelah menontonnya bertanding dan menghadiri pesta timny yang dihelat secara besar-besaran aku kembali ke London. Dari keseluruhan kehidupan yang dimiliki Viktor, paparazi adalah hal yang paling kubenci. Mereka secara gila-gilaan mengambil foto kami. Memang bukan hanya kami saja, tapi aku tetap merasa terganggu. Pesta kemarin seperti magnet tersendiri bagi para pencari berita sihir. Semua pemain tim datang bersama pasangannya atau keluarga kecilnya dan hal ini merupakan komoditi gosip yang paling dinantikan oleh masyarakat.

Senin pagi aku langsung ke kantor setelah memakan cereal dan teh yang tadi kubuat. Baru dua hari aku meninggalkan London dan telah terjadi tiga pembunuhan secara sihir di kota ini. Orang-orang semakin gila. Sebelum ke TKP aku sempatkan kesini untuk bertemu dengan Nicholas guna membicarakan hal ini.

"Kau tak boleh masuk, ," aku mendengar suara Nicholas di balik pintu ruanganku.

Aku berjalan keluar dan mendapati Malfoy berdiri disana dengan sesuatu di tangannya. "Biarkan dia masuk, Nicholas," aku memandangnya dan begitu pula dengan dirinya dan tanpa aku berkata apapun ia masuk ke ruanganku.

Sebelum ia akan meledak aku merapalkan mantra untuk meredamnya. Aku bersedekap dan masih menatapnya. "Apa ini?" ia membanting sebuah koran tepat di mejaku.

Tak perlu bersuara lagi aku membukanya. Fotoku tercetak besar bersama dengan Viktor di halaman depannya. _Damn it!_ Kubuka halaman berikutnya dan foto-fotoku dari menonton dia di bangku penonton sampai dansa kami bertebaran disana. Kulipat koran itu dan menatap Draco. Matanya seperti berapi-api. Aku tahu ini bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

"Maaf," aku tak tahu mengapa aku mengucapkan kata itu, tapi yang aku tahu aku merasa harus meminta maaf karena ia melihat semua kedekatanku dengan Viktor.

Dia menghelas napas panjangnya. "Kau meminta jarak dan waktu dariku lewat pesan singkat beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku mengabulkannya. Aku mengabulkannya, Granger! Demi Merlin!"

Aku terkejut mendengar ia berteriak. "Kau bilang kau ingin mencerna semua kejadian kemarin dan aku memberikannya padamu, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kau kesana dan berpose dengan bahagia di hadapan kamera, di hadapan jutaan mata. Kau lari kepelukannya? Ini yang kau sebut mencerna hubungan kita? Demi Merlin, Granger!"

Air mataku seakan ingin tumpah. Tetapi, aku tak akan menunjukkannya sekarang. "Jangan berteriak padaku, Malfoy! Aku sudah janji untuk menghadiri acara itu lama sebelum kita memiliki hubungan. Bukan berarti jika aku berfoto dan berdansa dengannya lalu kau mengartikan bahwa aku lari kepadanya setelah apa yang terjadi antara kita. Dan bukan aku yang pasangannya datang ke ahli kandungan untuk merencanakan memiliki keturunan."

"Sudah berapa kali aku menjelaskan bahwa aku tak akan memiliki anak bersamanya."

Aku menatapnya dan kali ini air mataku tak dapat terbendung. "Kenapa kau tak akan memiliki anak bersamanya? Kau menikah secara hukum dan legal bersamanya. Kau memiliki kekayaan yang harus kau warisi pada keturunanmu. Dan Demi Merlin! Kau tidur dengannya lalu dimana logikanya kalau kau tak akan memiliki anak dengannya?"

Dia menatapku dingin. "Tentu aku ingin memiliki seorang anak. Tentu aku ingin seorang pewaris, tapi aku tak akan memilikinya dengan Astoria. Mengapa kau berpikir selama tujuh tahun pernikahanku aku belum juga memiliki keturunan? Aku hanya ingin memiliki anak dengan wanita yang kucintai. Aku hanya ingin memiliki anak darimu, Granger. Darimu! Aku mencintaimu sejak kau dan aku menjadi anak magang di departemen ini."

Aku membeku. Bila sekarang aku terjatuh mungkin aku akan pecah berkeping-keping. Dia mencintaiku. Draco Malfoy mencintaiku sejak kami masih menjadi anak magang 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Granger."

Aku masih diam. _I'm freak out now. Holy shit._

000

to be continued

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the lateness update. I have so many excuses for that haha. First, I usually write the new chapter on Sunday night and update it on Monday, but I had a jazzy date night with my man while my boy had a sleepover in his grandparent's house, in my old campus and I'm not regret about that haha, Sondre Lerche was amazing! I really love his voice and his music of course. And in the next day, my boy got flu so after came back from work I couldn't stay away from him. So I wrote this chap last night after midnight and posting it now. So enjoy:)) I'm sorry for the typos, I hope you'll find the answer of your questions or maybe in the next hehe. Btw, you guy're so demanding and I love that haha, but I hope you understand that I can't always update the new chapter on time. Thank you and don't forget to read and leave your review:)) (Sorry for long a/n) I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and all characters are the sole property of .**

**Chapter5**

Keheningan seharusnya menenangkan. Keheningan seharusnya membawa kenyamanan. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Keheningan kali ini justru menjadi penyiksa. Aku terdiam begitupula dengan dirinya. Aku masih duduk tak bergeming di kursi sementara ia berdiri bak patung-patung dewa di Yunani. Keheningan ini membuatku berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia lontarkan sementara aku tak tahu apa arti keheningan ini baginya.

"Granger."

Satu kata itu akhirnya memecah keadaan ini. Tetapi, aku belum tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menanggapinya. Sepuluh tahun. Bila ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku sejak kami masih menjadi anak magang di departemen ini berarti sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun ia berada di dekatku dan aku tak menyadarinya atau ia yang tak melakukan apapun. _Holy shit._

"Granger."

Kata itu keluar kembali dari mulutnya. Dan tetap aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya aku menengadah dan menatap mata kelabunya. Sekali lagi aku katakan bahwa ia berdiri di tempatnya dengan sangat anggun bak para dewa di mitologi Yunani. Dia terlihat seperti dewa dari mitologi Yunani yang notabene kuyakini sebagai legenda atau mitos yang tidak diketahui nyata atau tidaknya. Kesimpulanku adalah mungkin saja perkataannya tadi juga tidak nyata.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku?" tanyanya yang terdengar mulai gusar.

Kuhela napas sejenak. "Sejak kita magang?" tanyaku berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Ia tak bergeming hanya terlihat sedikit anggukan dari kepalanya. "Kenapa sekarang? Sepuluh tahun, Draco. Kau datang padaku setelah sepuluh tahun? Kau datang padaku saat kau telah memiliki istri?"

"Kau gila," dua kata itu menutup kalimatku.

Ia menyeringai namun aku tahu bahwa itu bukan seringaian biasa darinya. Dia tampak putus asa.

"Aku kira dengan menikah aku akan melupakanmu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku yakin aku gila. Aku tak mungkin menyukaimu apalagi mengajakmu untuk berhubungan," ujarnya dingin.

Alisku mengerut mendengar pernyataannya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu kalau kau mengira kau gila karena menyukaiku? Karena kau dari kalangan bangsawan sementara aku bukan, bahkan aku berasal dari kelas rendahan karena aku Mudblood?"

"Hermione," ucapnya berusaha untuk meredamku.

Aku menggeleng. _"No, no. Don't Hermione me."_

"Kau tak tahu bahwa selama ini aku tersiksa saat melihatmu dengan Weasley atau dengan Krum. Pernah kau sadar bahwa aku tak pernah datang ke acara yang sama denganmu di luar jam kantor? Aku menghindarimu. Aku menghindarimu sekuat tenagaku, namun aku tak pernah berhasil. Hanya kau yang berada di kepalaku, berada di pikiranku, merasukiku setiap harinya. Kau membuat aku gila."

Kembali aku terpaku di tempat saat mendengar perkataanya. Ini tak masuk akal. Seharusnya ini tak pernah terjadi. Seharusnya aku tak perlu datang melabraknya saat kasus yang lalu. Seharusnya aku tak masuk ke dalam rayuannnya. Seharusnya aku sekarang sedang memikirkan acara akhir pekan bersama Viktor bukannya menghadapi pria ini dengan semua pengakuannya yang juga membuatku gila. "Kau pengecut," ujarku pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya.

"Dan kau tetap pengecut."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi ini salah," jawabku cepat.

Dia menatapku dingin. "Kau tak mengatakan hal ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Seingatku kau menikmati setiap apa yang kita lakukan," ucapnya sinis.

"Dan hal itu tetap salah," jawabku tak sanggup memandangnya.

Dia tertawa sinis dan memandangku tak percaya. "Aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Grager. Dan ini reaksimu?"

Aku bangkit dari kursiku. _"Excuse me?"_ tanyaku tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, Malfoy? Bahwa aku akan terharu lalu berlari kepelukanmu sambil tersedu-sedu? Mungkin bila kau punya keberanian sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku akan melakukan hal yang kukatakan tadi padamu. Mungkin bila kau datang padaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan bukannya memilih untuk menikahi Astoria, aku akan lari kepelukanmu dengan tersedu-sedu."

Dia mengangguk dengan tawa sinisnya. "Kau benar, Granger. Hal ini salah. Kau masih Hermione Granger yang kutahu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Hanya kalimat itu dan untuk kemudian ia berbalik lalu meninggalkanku.

000

Terhitung sudah dua hari sejak pengakuan cinta berujung dengan kekacauan di kantorku, aku tak melihat Draco di kantor. Bahkan aku tak melihatnya di setiap sudut Kementerian. Dia tak ada di lorong. Dia tak ada di aula. Dia tak ada di kafetaria tempat biasanya para pegawai menghabiskan jam makan siangnya.

Kuberanikan diri untuk datang langsung ke kantornya, bukan untuk bertemu dengannya. Melainkan hanya untuk sekadar bertanya keberadaanya pada Loise. Hasilnya adalah dia berada di Wales. Ada kasus pembunuhan disana memang, aku sudah mendengarnya kemarin. Dua hari ia pergi begitu saja. Mungkin sekarang ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya apa yang kami lakukan salah, bahwa sebenarnya itu hanya hanya nafsu sesaat dan bukannya cinta.

Kuputuskan untuk menghubungi Ginny. Apakah hal yang membedakan pria dengan wanita? Wanita akan berbagi segalanya dengan sahabat terdekatnya.

"_Hello, little miss bussy_," suaranya terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Hey," sapaku. "Kau di rumah?"

Suara tawa Ginny terdengar dari seberang sana. "Kau tak menanyakan kabarku? Sangat tak sopan," kekehnya.

Aku ikut tertawa. "Baiklah, apa kabarmu?"

"Baik dan yaa, aku di rumah sekarang."

"Harry juga ada di rumah?" tanyaku tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Dia di Wales. Nanti malam atau besok kemungkinan ia baru pulang."

Aku mengangguk walaupun aku tahu Ginny tak dapat melihatnya. "Aku ke rumahmu sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya aku langsung ber-Apparate ke rumahnya.

Tok..tok..

Aku mengetuk pintuk rumahnya dan dalam sekejap Ginny sudah membukanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya padaku. Aku menaikkan botol yang kubawa. "Wine?"

Dia tersenyum lalu menarik botol wine yang kubawa dan aku mengekornya masuk. "Dimana James?" tanyaku saat membuka jubah dan menyampirkannya di salah satu sofa mereka.

"Kau beruntung malam ini, dia telah tertidur sejak pukul tujuh tadi."

Ia menghampiriku di ruang tengah rumahnya. Derak dari perapian membuat rumah mereka terasa semakin hangat. Ginny memberikanku gelas yang telah terisi wine dan kami duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depan perapian ini. "Jadi, apa yang kau mau ceritakan?" tanyanya yang langsung mengambil posisi ternyaman di sofa besar putih ini.

Kusesap wine yang berada di tanganku sambil menatap api yang berderak. "Aku tidur dengan Malfoy."

Tak ada sontak keterkejutan darinya seperti apa yang aku bayangkan. Mataku langsung menatapnya mencari tahu alasannya. "Dugaanku tepat berarti," ucapnya yang ikut menyesap minuman di tangannya.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatmu sarapan bersamanya di salah satu restoran Muggle dan aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres saat acara Kementerian lalu, saat kau tiba-tiba mengaku pusing tepat saat ia datang bersama istrinya."

Memang tak seharusnya Ginny mengundurkan diri dari majalah sihir tersohor seantero Inggris itu. Instingnya dalam pencarian berita begitu kuat. "Dan cerita apa yang perlu kudengar?"

"Dia mencintaiku."

_"Shut up! I mean wow, but bloody hell!"_ pekik Ginny dengan matanya yang melotot dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku mendengus melihat kelakukannya. "Bagaimana mungkin?" kini ia benar-benar fokus kepadaku.

Kuceritakan semua yang terjadi antara aku dan Draco. Setiap detail kecuali _mind blowing sex_ kami, hanya kami dan Tuhan yang boleh tahu akan detail hal itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Aku mengedik dan kembali menyesap wine-ku. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Viktor?"

Aku kembali mengedik. "Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang kumau."

Jeda lama dalam percakapan kami. Ginny memberikanku waktu untuk berpikir tentang apa yang kumau. Hal yang kusukai dari wanita ini adalah ia tak pernah mendikte apapun yang akan aku lakukan, dia selalu menjadi pendengar dan pemberi saran yang baik di segala situasi hidupku.

"Bersama Draco, aku merasa lebih hidup. Semuanya terasa lebih bewarna. Tetapi, aku tak mau menghancurkan hati Viktor dan Draco telah beristri," kata terakhir membuatku benar-benar lemas.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Kami baru bersama beberapa minggu belakangan, akan terlalu terburu-buru untuk menafsirkan apa yang aku rasakan padanya. Tetapi, bila kau bertanya apakah aku menyukainya_? Hell yes!_ Aku sangat menyukainya."

Ginny tertawa mendengarku. "Rasional Granger."

Aku menatapnya kemudian tertawa bersamanya, kusesap kembali wine yang baru saja kutambahkan ke dalam gelasku. "Kau tak marah padaku?" tanyaku

Ginny mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau wanita bersuami, sementara aku baru saja menceritakan tentang perselingkuhanku dengan pria beristri," ujarku sedikit ragu.

Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi tidak," jawabnya.

"Aku memang terkejut dengan detail ceritamu, tapi aku tak marah padamu. Bukan kapasitasku untuk menghakimimu. Kau wanita dewasa, kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu."

Aku mengagguk sementara Ginny kembali melanjutkannya. "Aku tak mengatakan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Malfoy adalah hal yang benar, namun aku juga tak dapat mengatakan hal itu adalah hal yang salah. Cinta tak pernah salah, Hermione," aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Sekarang adalah keputusan kalian, apakah kalian akan melepaskan pasangan kalian masing-masing atau berpisah dengan damai dan melanjutkan hidup kalian dengan pasangan masing-masing."

Selain wartawan gossip, Ginny juga cocok untuk jadi psikolog. Dia sangat handal dalam bidang ini. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan bila Harry berselingkuh darimu?" tanyaku menggodanya.

Dia mencebik. "Cruciatus sampai dia mohon ampun padaku," sontak kami berdua tertawa dan aku terdiam setelahnya.

"Hermione?"

"Yaa."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku langsung cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Aku berusaha untuk baik-baik saja."

000

Harry pulang malam itu setelah aku dan Ginny hampir mabuk dengan bergelas-gelas wine yang kubawa. Ia sempat menceritakan kasus yang tengah ia tangani dengan Draco, pencurian yang berakhir dengan pembunuhan. Bila Harry sudah kembali ke London artinya Draco juga.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kantor sepulangnya dari TKP. Nicholas sudah berada di ruangan kerja tim kami dengan semua foto dari tempat perkara dan perkamen-perkamen berisi berkas yang kami butuhkan. Kasus ini lumayan memakan waktuku seharian ini dan aku yakin masih akan menyita waktu sampai besok karena sampai sekarang bagian forensik belum merilis hasil otopsi dari mayat yang ditemukan.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore saat aku sadar bahwa perutku hanya terisi secangkir teh dari sarapan tadi. Kuputuskan untuk ke kafetaria dan melihat apa yang bisa kudapatkan disana. Sepotong roti dan segelas jus labu menemaniku siang ini dengan foto-foto dari TKP tadi dan latar belakang kehidupan korban. Aku masih memutar otak siapa dan apa yang menyebabkan ia dibunuh sampai sosok yang menghilang dariku belakangan ini berdiri tepat di samping mejaku. "Kau baru makan siang?"

"Hai," sapaku sarkastik padanya.

Bisakah sehari saja ia tak terlalu mengurusi jam makanku. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujarnya lagi.

"Aku baru sempat," jawabku cepat.

"Apa yang kau makan tadi pagi?" tanyanya lagi masih berdiri di samping mejaku dengan tatapan yang lekat padaku.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Oh tentu aku perlu tahu, Granger. Kau milikku. Kau ingat itu?" ucapnya dengan nada berbisik padaku.

Aku langsung melemparkan tatapan sinis padanya. Dimana otaknya sampai ia mengucapkan hal itu di tempat umum seperti ini. Aku bangkit dan merapihkan rokku dan berhadapan dengannya. "Bila aku milikmu, kau tak akan meninggalkanku tanpa kabar seperti kemarin," ucapku meninggalkannya di tepi meja kafetaria.

Nicholas dan beberapa staff-ku baru saja berpamitan setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan dengan beberapa saksi dan kerabat dekat korban yang kami interogasi seharian ini. Sekitar pukul sembilan malam aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Hanya dua hal yang kupikirkan malam ini, yaitu kasus ini dan Draco Malfoy. Kuambil jubahku yang tergantung di sudut kantor ini dan bergegas keluar. Lorong sudah terasa sangat sepi. Udara dingin menusuk tulang karena semakin malam cuaca London akan semakin tak bersahabat. Suara hak tinggi sepatuku menggema di seantero lorong dan perutku sudah berdemo untuk diisi dengan makanan yang layak. Saat langkahku mencepat sebuah tangan menarikku dan aku berada di ruang tangga sekarang. "Hentikan melakukan hal seperti ini, Malfoy," ujarku kesal padanya.

Tak perlu melihat siapa sosok itu aku langsung tahu siapa yang dengan seenak hidupnya menarikku ke ruang tangga. Ia menjebakku di antara dinding dan dirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis padaku. "Maaf karena pergi tanpa berpamitan padamu."

Aku masih menatapnya kesal. "Dan kau tak bisa melakukan hal ini, kita di kantor. Bersikaplah profesional," ujarku.

"Tak akan ada yang melihat. Hanya orang yang tak punya kehidupan sosial saja yang masih berkeliaran di sini saat ini," kekehnya padaku.

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. Aku tahu ia menyindirku dan aku berusaha untuk tak terpancing akan sindirannya. "Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya menunduk padaku.

Wangi serta helaan napasnya membuatku ingin sekali menariknya langsung ke dalam ciumanku. "Kau tak merindukanku?" tanyanya lagi yang kini sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di leherku.

Jari-jari tangannya yang panjang menelusup perlahan ke rambutku dengan bibir yang masih terus menciumiku. Aku melenguh dan memiringkan kepalaku untuk memberikannya akses bebas disana. Harus berapa kali aku katakan bahwa tubuhku selalu mengkhianati pikiran rasionalku. Tak sanggup lagi menahan godaan darinya, tanganku langsung menariknya dan mendaratkan bibirku di bibirnya. Oh Merlin! Aku juga merindukan pria ini. Ciuman kami semakin tak terkendali saat lidahnya mulai menginvasi mulutku. Sepatu berhak tinggiku sudah terlepas saat tangannya mulai menelusup kebalik rokku. "Eehmm," hanya suara itu yang keluar dari mulutku saat ia menyentuh sesuatu di balik rokku.

Beberapa kancing kemejaku sudah terlepas saat ia membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Satu kakiku telah melingkari pinggangnya saat ia semakin mendesakku di dinding. "Kau milikku," ucapnya saat di sela ciuman kami.

Aku menggeleng menanggapinya. "Aku belum milikmu," jawabku berusaha terdengar normal saat rasanya aku ingin berteriak ketika ia menggigit puncak dadaku.

"Kau milikku tak ada argumen lagi," ucapnya.

Kembali aku menggeleng dengan tangan yang masih mecengkram erat rambut pirangnya. "Berpisalah dari Astoria. Ceraikan dia dan aku akan menjadi milikmu selamanya," ucapku.

Seketika aku tak merasakan gerakan bibir dan tangannya lagi di tubuhku. Ia seakan membeku. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dari dadaku dan menatapku. "Hermione."

Kukancingkan kemejaku dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Aku bukan wanita simpanan, Draco," ucapku.

Dia masih terdiam. Kugunakan kembali semua helaian kain yang seharusnya terpasang di tubuhku tadi dan kembali mengenakan sepatuku. Kembali aku menatapnya. "Datanglah padaku saat kau sudah berpisah dengannya," ucapku mantap lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya dan keluar menjauh dari ruang tangga itu.

000

Setelah kejadian di ruang tangga beberapa hari yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk membenamkan diriku dalam kasus-kasus yang tengah kuhadapi. Bahkan aku tak menghiraukan keberadaan Viktor yang datang mengunjungiku. Aku tahu ia berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah, namun Viktor tetaplah Viktor yang selalu berusaha memahamiku dan selalu mengalah di antara kami. Dua hal itulah yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah padanya. Aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya secepat mungkin. Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tak lagi dapat melanjutkan hubungan kami. Walaupun aku tak melihat adanya masa depan bersama Draco, tapi aku cukup merasa berdosa bila harus tetap bersama dengannya sementara hatiku berada di antah berantah.

Tok..tok..

"Miss Granger," suara familiar Nicholas menginterupsi diriku yang sedang melihat beberapa perkamen.

Aku menengadah menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah pukul tiga sore, kau tak datang ke ruang konferensi?"

Aku memutar mata dan nyatanya aku lupa bahwa hari ini adalah pengumuman siapa yang terpilih menjadi pengganti Percy untuk menempati posisi Kepala Departemen ini. "Aku akan keluar sesaat lagi."

"Aku menunggu kabar baik dari ruangan itu, Miss Granger," ujarnya tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruanganku.

Kuhela napas sejenak lalu keluar setelah merapihkan diri dengan cepat tadi. Ruangan sudah terisi dengan wajah-wajah yang kukenali termasuk Draco Malfoy yang duduk bersandar dan terlihat sangat nyaman di kursinya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saat pandangan kami bertemu sedangkan dia hanya menatapku tanpa kutahu apa artinya. Harry dan Ron langsung memberikanku kursi di antara mereka kemudian mengobrol sejenak sebelum Percy masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah dan sumringah tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia terlalu senang dengan jabatan yang ia pegang saat ini. Percy membuka pertemuan ini dengan basa-basi ala para pejabat dan diakhiri dengan pandangan yang dialihkan kepadaku dan kepada Draco yang duduk tepat di hadapanku.

"Jadi, tanpa perlu berlama-lama lagi aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menggantikan posisiku sebagai Kepala Departemen ini. Berdasarkan dari kinerja yang kupantau selama ini dan selama sebulan belakangan ini aku mengkaji ulang tanpa mengecilkan salah satu dari kalian karena aku juga melihat ini sangat sulit karena baik Miss Granger ataupun Mr. Malfoy memiliki keunggulan yang hampir seimbang," ia berhenti sejenak lalu kembali menatap kami berdua.

Aku menunggu dengan bosan dan mengutuk mengapa ia harus bertele-tele seperti ini. "Aku dan beberapa tim penasihat memutuskan bahwa Miss Hermione Granger yang akan menggantikan posisiku sebagai Kepala Departemen ini."

Sontak suara tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan ini. Harry dan Ron terlihat sangat antusias dan memelukku secara bergantian. "Wow kau sekarang berada di atas kami semua," ujar Ron setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tetap teman kalian. Bila kau bersikap kaku padaku, aku akan mengutukmu," kekehku yang disambut dengan kekehan dari mereka berdua.

Percy mengundangku untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Secara sihir champagnge telah tersaji di hadapan para kolegaku yang kini semuanya menatapku dengan tersenyum. "Selamat Miss Granger, aku harap kau dapat mengemban tugas ini dengan arif dan bijaksana."

"Terima kasih, Mr. Weasley," ucapku setelah berjabat tangan dengannya.

Tatapan Percy beralih pada Draco yang masih terlihat nyaman duduk di temptnya. "Aku harap kalian berdua dapat bekerja sama untuk ke depannya," ujar Percy padanya.

"Tentu," ujar Draco sambil terus menatapku dengan intense.

Dia menaikkan gelas champagne-nya. "Untuk Hermione Granger. Sejarah akan mencatat untuk pertama kalinya departemen ini akan dipimpin oleh wanita tercantik di Inggris."

Dia masih terus menatapku lalu menyesap minumannya, sementara terdengar tawa dari kolegaku yang lain. Aku juga ikut menatapnya dan menaikan gelasku. "Terima kasih untuk pujianmu."

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali menyesap champagne-nya. Setelah pengumuman itu semua orang kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing termasuk Draco. Sementara aku berbincang dengan Percy membicarakan kepindahan kantorku bersama semua staff yang kuinginkan.

Sore sudah beranjak malam sejak para staff-ku dengan antusiasnya merayakan kenaikan jabatanku hari ini. Setelah merayakannya dengan champgne (lagi) mereka akhirnya membubarkan diri dan meninggalkanku di ruangan ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Mulai besok aku akan pindah ke ruang kerja baruku dan sekarang aku masih sibuk memilah barang mana yang akan kubawa ke kantor baruku.

"Aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat secara benar padamu," Malfoy berdiri di ambang pintu kantorku.

Dia menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya di pintu sambil bersedekap. Aku yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan kotak-kotak yang mengelilingiku terpaku menatapnya. "Kau sudah cukup menyelamatiku tadi," ucapku yang kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatanku tadi.

Ia berjalan masuk untuk mendekatiku. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya yang kini telah berdiri tepat di belakangku.

Aku menghela napas dan meletakkan kotak yang tadi kupegang lalu berbalik menatapnya. "Apa memangnya yang kulakukan?"

Tangannya memegang rambutku dan menyelipkannya di balik telinga. "Aku akan gila bila kau terus menjauhiku," ucapnya dengan nada lembut namun terdengar seperti mendesah di telingaku.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumau," ujarku tanpa ingin melihat mata kelabunya.

Kini tangannya membelai lembut pipiku. "Lepaskan dia atau lepaskan aku," tambahku setengah putus asa.

Aku putus asa. Bukan karena ia masih bersama Astoria, tapi karena aku tahu bahwa aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi bila aku lebih lama lagi bersamanya di ruangan ini, namun aku tak sanggup untuk menghindar lagi darinya. Dia terlalu menggoda. Godaan terindah yang pernah ada. _He's my beautiful temptation_.

"Tak semudah itu," ujarnya yang kini berbisik di telingaku.

Helaian napasnya yang hangat menggelitik telingaku. Tubuhku menegang seperti tahu sinyal apa yang sedang dikirimkan Draco padanya. "Aku tahu ini tak mudah," jawabku setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Tetapi aku akan menunggu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau dapat menyelesaikannya," tambahku lagi.

Kini ia meletakkan keningnya tepat di keningku. Helaian lembut napasnya, aroma tubuhnya, kehangatan yang selalu ia tawarkan padaku seolah membuatku lupa bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu aku memintanya untuk pergi dariku sebelum ia menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun kini yang terjadi adalah aku menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya sampai aku siap untuk melanggar ucapanku sendiri. Aku menginginkannya sekarang. Di kantorku.

Tanpa berpikir lagi kutarik dirinya untuk menciumku. Tanganku bergerak dari lehernya menuju kancing kemejanya dan tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk membuka semuanya. "Kau merindukanku, bukan?" tanyanya saat bibirnya beralih ke leherku dan menciuminya dengan brutal.

"Ehmm," erangku saat tangannya berada di dadaku dengan bibir yang terus menciuminya.

"Jawab aku, Granger. Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggigit lembut kulitku.

Tanganku mencengkram pundaknya kemudian kembali mengerang saat aku merasakan jari-jemarinya menelusup ke balik rokku. "Yaa!"

"Aku merindukanmu, Draco."

Dia tersenyum saat mendengarku mengatakan hal itu. Dengan cepat ia melucuti pakaianku dan mendorongku ke sofa di ruangan ini dengan satu gerakan lembut darinya ia memasukiku dan aku benar-benar merindukan hal ini. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di leherku saat kami mencapai puncaknya. "Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya berbisik padaku.

Aku tak menjawab apapun hanya kembali mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan semua penghalang ini secepatnya," ucapnya kemudian.

Ia menatapku dengan lekat dan aku mengangguk untuk menunggu ia menepati janjinya.

000

Satu minggu berlalu dan aku belum mendegar kabar apapun dari Draco. Jangankan kabar bahwa ia telah berpisah dengan istrinya, kabar ia di kantor ini saja tidak ada. Hal yang kutahu dari Loise adalah tengah sibuk dengan kasus yang ia tangani sehingga ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruang interogasi dan bagian forensik. Sejak aku diangkat menjadi kepala departemen kesenanganku untuk mengungkap kasus-kasus seperti ini seakan lenyap dan aku benci akan hal ini.

Pukul lima sore aku memutuskan untuk pulang karena pekerjaanku sudah tuntas untuk hari ini. Namun aku terdiam di kursiku saat melihat Draco sudah berdiri di ambang pintuku. " , silahkan masuk," ucapku padanya dan membiarkan Nicholas menutup pintunya.

Ia berjalan bak dewa Yunani untuk kemudian duduk di hadapanku dengan menyilangkan kakinya. "Lama tak mendengar kabar darimu, ," ucapku padanya.

"Ada banyak kasus serta masalah yang harus kuselesaikan seminggu ini, Maam," jawabnya dengan seringaian padaku.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop di atas meja kepadaku. Alisku mengerut menunggu penjelasan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku akan ke New York seminggu ke depan untuk urusan bisnis, ikutlah denganku," ujarnya santai.

Keningku semakin berkerut. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja."

Kini Draco menggeleng dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Itu gunanya kau memilki seorang wakil."

"Tapi aku tetap tak bisa."

"Kau punya jatah cuti satu bulan dan kau belum pernah memakainya barang seharipun."

Kuhela napasku. "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tak bisa. Ini terlalu sulit, kita terlalu jauh. Kau tak bisa datang padaku begitu saja sementara ada seseorang yang menunggumu di rumah."

"Kau memintaku untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya, bukan?"

Aku tak sanggup mendengar apa yang selanjutnya akan ia katakan. "Aku telah berbicara dengan pengacaraku dan aku akan memasukan berkas ke pengadilan setelah kita pulang dari New York. Aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, Granger."

Mataku membelalak mendengar ucapannya. "Sampai jumpa di Heathtrow besok, Granger."

Lalu ia bangkit dan meninggalkanku yang terlihat seperti terkena serangan jantung.

000

Semalaman aku tak dapat tidur sama sekali. Amplop yang berisi tiket penerbangan kami ke New York serta perkataannya di kantorku tadi sore seperti menghantuiku. Dia benar-benar akan menceraikannya. Sudah separuh isi botol wine kuhabiskan untuk menetralisir pikiranku dan tetap tak berhasil.

Draco Malfoy akan menceraikan Astoria.

Aku tak tahu harus bahagia atau justru merasa bersalah akan kejadian ini. Aku merasa menjadi wanita hina dengan semua fakta ini. Aku tak seharusnya bersamannya. Aku tak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tetapi, Ginny mengatakan tak ada yang salah bila berbicara mengenai cinta. Permasalahnnya adalah aku bahkan tak yakin apakah aku mencintai Draco. Aku tak tahu apakah ini cinta atau nafsu semata.

000

Aku berjalan di tengah lalu lalang manusia dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Tanganku menarik sebuah koper sambil mengedarkan padangan mencari sosok itu. Sampai akhirnya aku tepat berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku kira kau tak datang," ujarnya melepaskan _sunglass_-nya.

Aku hanya mengedik. "Kau mengabulkan permintaanku, apalagi yang aku ragukan," jawabku enteng.

Ia tertawa saat mendengar jawabanku. Aku menciumnya lembut kemudian memeluknya. "Ayo kita masuk sebelum penerbangan itu meninggalkan kita," ujarku lagi kemudian mengapit lengannya.

Dia kembali tersenyum. _"Your wish is my command, lady."_

Aku tahu aku bersalah, tapi aku tak peduli. Manusia berhak mencari kebahagiaanya sendiri, bukan?

000

to be continued

**A/N:** I hope you like it and finally found the answers of your question, if still not maybe in the next chap. And don't forget to leave your review so I know wjhay you think and I'll be eternally grateful about that. Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, Madam Rowling has!**

**Chapter 6**

[Draco]

_"First class, huh?"_ tanyanya menggodaku setelah menyesap sangria yang tadi dia pesan kepada salah satu awak cabin penerbangan ini.

Kutatap mata cokelatnya kemudian mengangguk_. "I travel with style,"_ jawabku yang membuatnya tertawa.

Hermione meletakkan gelasnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Kau ingin tidur?" tanyaku memperhatikannya.

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam ia menangguk. "Bila kau tak keberatan? Aku mengalami malam yang panjang semalam," jawabnya masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Aku hanya mengedik dan menariknya agar bersandar di dadaku. "Tidurlah," ujarku saat ia menengadah dan tersenyum lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Kuusap rambut cokelat ikal nan lembut ini. "Nyaman sekali," gumamnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, Hermione telah terlelap. Napasnya terasa sangat teratur dan wajahnya terlihat sangat damai berada di pelukanku. Aku mencintai wanita ini.

Tidak seperti Hermione, aku sama sekali tak dapat terlelap, bahkan memejamkan mata saja aku merasa tak sanggup. Pikiranku terpecah belah, terutama pada Astoria. Aku pergi meninggalkannya dengan dramatis pagi ini. Mungkin dosa ini membuatku selamanya tak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di surga.

Kusesap kembali champgne yang kupesan tadi dan kejadian pagi ini seperti terulang lagi di pikranku. Seperti biasanya aku mengemas pakaian dengan sihir ke dalam koperku dan seperti biasanya pula Astoria tahu bahwa aku akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke negara dimana aku membangun perusahaanku. Mataku teralihkan pada As yang berjalan memasuki kamar kami. Ia membuka pintu ganda kamar ini lalu dengan gontai masuk ke dalamnya. Matanya terlihat kosong. Tak ada senyum lembut yang sehari-hari menghias wajahnya. Ia masuk tanpa melihatku dan berdiri tepat di tengah kamar ini. Selembar perkamen berada di tangannya. Aku masih menatapnya dan tak tahu apa yang dialaminya.

"As, kau kenapa?" tanyaku mulai khawatir.

Dia masih diam. Matanya menatap ke kedua kakinya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi dan kali ini ia tak lagi menunduk kemudian menatapku.

Tangannya perlahan mengangkat perkamen itu. "Apa ini?" ia berbalik tanya.

Aku masih menatapnya tanpa tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. "Apa ini, Drake?" tanyanya lagi padaku dengan suara yang bergetar.

_Bloody hell!_ Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seceroboh itu. Perkamen yang seharusnya kujaga dengan baik, kubiarkan tergeletak di luar belajarku tadi malam. Aku tak pernah ingin Astoria mengetahui hal ini dengan cara seperti itu. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan wanita yang telah kunikahi selama tujuh tahun ke belakang ini. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini bukan hanya suaranya yang bergetar, tapi aku dapat melihat tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan. "As, ayo duduk," ujarku memegang pundaknya untuk membujuknya duduk.

Dia menepis tanganku dari bahunya. "Kenapa? Kenapa ada perkamen ini di ruang kerjamu?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu bila kau gemetar seperti ini. Ayo kita duduk."

Akhirnya aku dapat meyakinkannya dan ia duduk bersamaku di sofa di sudut kamar ini. "Kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang," ujarnya lagi tanpa melihatku.

Kuhela napas sejenak. "Aku tidur dengan wanita lain."

Air mata yang sedari tadi telah menggenang di kelopak matanya kini turun secara perlahan. "Lalu?" tanyanya berusaha untuk tegar dengan keadaan yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Aku tak mau membuatmu semakin menderita, As. Pernikahan kita tak lagi bisa dipertahankan."

Ia masih tak mau menatapku. Tangannya meremas pinggiran bajunya dengan air mata yang masih terus membanjiri wajahnya. "Kita telah melewati banyak hal, Drake. Bukan berarti karena kau tidur dengan wanita lain lantas kita harus bercerai. Kita bisa melewati ini. Kita tak perlu bercerai. Aku akan memaafkanmu," ia mulai meracau tanpa menatapku.

"As, dengarkan aku," ucapku memegang kedua pundaknya.

Dia menggeleng dan kembali menepis tanganku. "Tidak, tidak. Kau tak bisa menceraikanku, Drake. Aku mencintaimu. Demi Merlin! Aku mencintaimu," kali ini suara tangisannya mulai terdengar.

"Astoria."

Dia bangkit lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata masih terus bergelimang berjatuhan di wajahnya. "Tidak, Drake. Kita telah bersumpah, kau ingat. Kau bersumpah untuk menjadi pendampingku sampai maut memisahkan kita. Kau bersumpah di hadapan semua orang. Aku memaafkanmu, love. Aku akan melupakan hal ini," Astoria terus meracau dan aku kehabisan akal untuk meredamnya.

Dia berubah menjadi wanita yang berbeda. Aku tak pernah melihat ia hilang kendali seperti tadi. Dia meracau dan aku tak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Aku tak sanggup melihat penderitaan yang kusebabkan ini.

"Astoria, pernikahan kita tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, kau tahu itu. Kau tahu sejak awal kita menikah karena perjodohan. Aku tak sanggup membohongi diri lagi. Dan berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri."

Ia menatapku dengan tak percaya. "Aku tak pernah membohongi diri, Drake. Aku mencintaimu."

"Dan aku mencintainya."

Suasana seketika membeku. Astoria terdiam di tempatnya. Kembali tatapanya berubah kosong. Perlahan tubuhnya melemas dan ambruk. Ia menangis sejadinya di lantai. Aku ikut berlutut bersamanya. "Astoria."

"Tinggalkan aku," ucapnya di sela tangisnya.

"As."

"Tinggalkanku aku! Pergi, Drake!"

Kuangkat koper yang telah selesai kurapihkan dan keluar dari kamar itu sesuai keinginannya. Aku mendengar suara tangisannya semakin pecah saat aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Baru saja aku ingin ber-Apparate seorang peri rumah menghampiriku, dengan mata bulatnya ia menatapku.

"Jaga Astoria selama aku tak berada disini," ucapku.

Ia menunduk seraya berkata. "Baik, Tuan."

Kemudian aku ber-Apparate.

000

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyaku saat merasakan Hermione mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Ia mengangguk. "Ini tempat tidur ternyamanku mulai sekarang," ucapnya sambil menunjuk dadaku lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Mungkin kau harus berterima kasih pada kedua orang tuaku karena telah melahirkan anak sepertiku."

Ia langsung menengadah dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Percaya dirimu menjijikan sekali, Malfoy. Tetapi, ingatkan aku untuk meletakkan karangan bunga di makam mereka setelah kita pulang dari New York karena telah melahirkan kau ke dunia."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya kemudian menunduk untuk menciumnya. "Kau gila," ujarku.

Dia ikut terkekeh. "Dan kau menyukainya."

"Sayang sekali, aku harus terjebak bersamamu."

"Nikmati saja, Malfoy," dan ia semakin menarikku ke dalam ciumannya.

Sesampainya kami di New York sebuah sedan Audi hitam telah menunggu di pelataran bandara dengan supir yang tak kuketaui namanya. " ," sapanya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan alis yang berkerut. "Saya Winston, supir Anda selama di sini."

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi balasanku dan dengan sigap ia mengangkat kedua koper kami ke dalam bagasi mobil ini. "Kita langsung ke hotel?" tanyanya saat aku dan Hermione sudah duduk nyaman di jok belakang.

"Yaa."

Kemudian ia memacu mobil ini ke Langham Place, tempat biasanya aku menginap ketika sedang berada di kota ini. "Kau tak tampak _excited_ melihat kota ini," ujarku padanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memandang kota ini dari balik _sunglasses_-nya.

"Aku sudah pernah kesini beberapa kali," jawabnya.

Aku menatapnya. "Dengan siapa?"

Dia mengeleng. "Kau pasti tak ingin mendengarnya," ujarnya padaku dan aku tahu siapa yang ia maksud. Dan benar sekali. Aku tak mau mendengarnya.

Sesampainya di Langham Place, Hermione membuka _sunglasess-_nya lalu menyipitkan pandangannya padaku sementara aku hanya mengedik. Winston memberikan aku sebuah kartu untuk akses menuju tempat kami menginap. "Berapa banyak uang yang dihabiskan seorang pengusaha hanya untuk menginap beberapa hari di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Hermione saat kami sudah berada di lift.

"Tak seberapa dibanding dengan berapa yang kami hasilkan setiap menitnya."

Dia hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Saat suara 'ding' dari lift ini berbunyi aku dan Hermione keluar dari dalamnya dan sekali lagi ia menatapku tak percaya_. "Really Malfoy?"_

_"I told you, I travel with style,"_ kekehku saat melihat raut wajahnya yang terperangah melihat dimana kami akan menginap selama berada di New York.

Sebuah _penthouse _di Langham Place selama satu minggu ke depan hanyalah sepersekian dari kekayaanku. Dan bila wanita ini akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku, dia harus mulai menyesuaikan dirinya dengan semua ini. Suara dari ujung sepatunya menggema di _penthouse_ ini dan ia langsung menuju ke sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke Central Park. "Akan sangat cantik saat Natal tiba," ujarku.

"Kau harus membawaku kesini lagi saat Natal tiba."

"Kapanpun kau mau, lady."

Ia tertawa kemudian menghampiriku. Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dan mengeluarkan wajah paling cantik dan menggemaskan yang pernah kulihat. _Jetlag _tak sanggup mempengaruhi kecantikannya. "Apa yang dipikirkan masyarakat sihir di Inggis ketika mengetahui gaya hidupmu di negara ini? Mereka akan mengira kau korupsi di departemen yang kupimpin," kekehnya.

"Mereka tak akan berpikir seperti ini. Malfoy terlahir kaya raya."

Dia tertawa dengan kedua tangan yang masih mengalungiku. Kubelai lembut pipinya dan ia tersenyum dengan mata cokelatnya yang masih menatapku. "Terima kasih sudah mau ikut bersamaku," ujarku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku."

Aku menunduk untuk menciumnya. Mencium bibir lembutnya. Bibir lembut yang kini menjadi salah satu hal favoritku di muka bumi. "Kau lelah?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan diri dari rengkuhannya.

_"When I'm with you, I'll never get tired,"_ jawabnya menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya.

Aku tahu kenapa aku menggilai wanita ini.

"Ayo mandi, bathtub-nya terlalu besar bila kuisi seorang diri."

Ia menganguk dengan wajah yang tampak berbinar. "Setelah itu kita bisa pesan _room service_ kemudian tidur."

"Tidur?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Aku mengangguk untuk menggodanya. "Kau yakin dapat tidur bila aku seperti ini?" kemudian ia melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang ia kenakan dan secara perlahan berajalan menuju kamar mandi kami.

Setelah semuanya terlepas ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi dengan pose yang hanya aku dan Tuhan yang boleh tahu bentuknya sambil tersenyum menggodaku. "Kau yakin mau tidur."

_"Bloody hell, Granger."_

Aku langsung berjalan ke arahnya dan menggendongnya. Tawa renyahnya mengisi ruangan di _penthouse _ini. Tawanya. Tawanya salah satu yang membuatku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa terus bersamanya.

000

[Hermione]

Masih belum genap pukul tujuh namun mataku sudah terbuka dan terasa sangat segara untuk kembali tidur bersama dengan jelmaan dewa Yunani di sampingku ini. Draco masih tertidur dengan sangat nyaman. Helaan napasnya terlihat teratur. Dadanya naik turun secara konstan dan aku tak ingin membangunkannya. Namun, sebagian lain dari tubuhku ingin sekali membangunkannya, tentunya dengan cara yang ia sukai.

Aku masih menelungkup menatap wajahnya yang tampak sempurna. Tanganku tak sanggup lagi untuk tak menyentuhnya. Kubelai lembut pipinya dan kelopak matanya mulai bergerak. Perlahan ia membukanya. "Selamat pagi, ."

Ia tersenyum. "Selamat pagi_, my lady."_

"Kau memperhatikanku saat aku tidur?" tanyanya masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku wanita yang beruntung mendapatkan pemandangan seperti ini di pagi hari. Aku tak akan membenci hari Senin bila pagi hariku diawali dengan dirimu," jawabku.

Ia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. "Kau merayu untuk mendapatkan tubuhku?" tanyanya tak percaya

Aku mengerling. "Aku tak perlu merayumu, kau sudah jatuh ke taganku, ."

Langsung saja aku duduk di atas perutnya. "Kau mau bukti bahwa aku tak perlu merayumu untuk mendapatkan tubuhmu?"

Draco hanya diam dan menunggu langkahku selanjutnya. Aku tersenyum menggoda padanya kemudian mulai menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. Dari leher dan perlahan turun melewati dadanya yang sangat bidang lalu berhenti sejenak disana untuk mencuri pandang padanya. Lalu kembali aku meneruskannya sampai ke perut ratanya yang aku yakin banyak wanita yang akan saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan hal seperti ini. Bibirku bermain disana dan aku dapat mendengar suara keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan gerakan yang menggoda aku meraba bagian tersensitifnya di pagi hari. "_Is it your morning thing or is it because of me?"_

_"Both, Hermione. Both."_

Tanganku masih bermain disana tanpa mempedulikan betapa ia tersiksa akan hal ini. _"You want it in my mouth?_" tanyaku lagi dengan berbisik padanya.

"Jangan bermain-main lagi denganku, Granger," ucapnya putus asa.

"Aku hanya bertanya," seketika itu aku bangkit dan melepaskan tanganku darinya berusaha membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Dia menatapku tak percaya. _"Merlin, Granger! Do it now! Or I'll take you hard so you can't walk for the rest of your life."_

Aku tertawa mendengarnya_. "Yes, Sir."_

Aku akan membuat hal ini menjadi aktivitas pagi favorit kami untuk ke depannya.

000

Setelah _mind blowing morning sex_ kami tadi, Draco langsung bergegas mandi dan meminta maaf padaku karena tak dapat menemani sarapan pertama kami di sini. Dan aku sangat memaklumi hal itu. Aku yang membuatnya terlambat untuk pertemuannya. Tujuan utama kami datang kesini bukanlah untuk liburan dan aku tak akan merengek hanya karena hal sekecil ini. Sebelum ia keluar dari pintu _penthouse_ ini, ia mengeluakan sebuah kartu kepadaku.

"Gunakan ini sepuasmu."

Draco Malfoy dan kartu kredit. Berapa banyak lagi hal Muggle yang ia miliki dan akan tetap terus membuatku terkejut karenanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku juga memilikinya, aku bisa menggunakan milikku."

Kali ini ia menggeleng. "Gunakan milikku. Kau tahu aku suka memanjakanmu."

Baru saja aku ingin membuka mulut ia kembali menginterupsinya. "Dan jangan berpikir kau adalah simpananku karena aku suka memanjakanmu."

Dia tahu apa yang akan katakan. Aku terkekeh karenanya. "Baiklah, Tuan. Terima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu."

"Dan aku tak suka kau berkata seperti itu."

Semakin ia marah, semakin menggemaskan pula Draco Malfoy ini. Aku tertawa lalu berjinjit untuk menciumnya. "Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan segera kembali padaku, darl," ujarku yang kali ini membuatnya tersenyum.

_"After dinner, no clothes for the rest of the night,"_ ucapnya.

Aku pura-pura terkejut. "Kita lihat nanti."

"Hermione," ucapnya putus asa.

"Apapun yang kau mau," jawabku dan ia kembali menciumku dan menghilang ke dalam lift itu.

000

Apa yang kau lakukan di New York saat kekasihmu tengah menghabiskan hampir seluruh harinya dengan bertemu semua kolega bisnisnya? Berbelanja. Entah berapa banyak butik yang berhasil membuatku menggesek kartu yang baru saja ia berikan padaku dan rasanya menakjubkan. Dan kini aku terlihat seperti wanita dangkal yang mencari keuntungan dengan mamacari pria konglomerat seperti Draco Malfoy. Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Ada lima pesan singkat di iPhone dengan nada mengancam darinya untuk memakai kartunya dan menggunakan kartunya sepuasku. Dan disinilah aku, di salah satu _penthouse_ dari hotel bintang lima di New York dengan kaki yang terasa akan patah dan tumpukan tas belanja yang mengelilingi.

Ding

Suara dari lift _penthouse_ ini membuatku tersadar bahwa seorang pelayan hotel tengah berdiri di ambangnya. "Miss Granger," begitu ia menyapaku.

"Yaa."

Pria itu membawa sebuah kantung gaun di tangannya . "Ada paket untukmu," ujarnya lalu menyerahkan kantung gaun itu padaku beserta dengan secarik kertas yang terselip di dalamnya.

**Lobby 7 p.m.**

**Yours, DM**

Aku hanya tersenyum saat menerimanya dan pelayan itu pergi meninggalkanku. Dengan sangat bersemangat aku membuka kantung itu dan menemui sebuah gaun malam bewarna hitam berbahan _lace_ berpadu dengan sutra berlengan panjang dengan punggung super terbuka. Aku tersenyum seperti gadis remaja yang akan pergi ke pesta prom untuk pertama kalinya. Draco Malfoy tahu benar bagaimana membuatku melayang.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, aku keluar dari lift dengan gaun yang ia kirimkan padaku dan rambut yang kukuncir kuda dengan belahan tengah sebagai detailnya. Draco langsung berdiri saat mendapatiku tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau tampak.."

"Menakjubkan," lanjutku dan ia langsung mengecupku panjang.

_"Shall we?"_ tanyanya dengan lengan yang ia sodorkan padaku.

_"Of course,"_ balasku.

Baru kali ini aku merasa bak Cinderella.

Le Bernardin adalah sebuah michelin star restaurant di New York dengan berbagai penghargaan atas makanannya yang menakjubkan serta interior dan suasana yang sangat mendukung dan kini aku berada di dalamnya. Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya selain menjadi pangeran tampan, Draco adalah seorang ibu peri.

"Apakah semua konglomerat membawa kekasihnya kemari?" tanyaku padanya saat ia membantuku duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah dipesannya.

Ia mengedik. "Hanya yang memiliki selera bagus sepertiku saja."

Aku hanya menatapnya malas.

Suasana Prancis yang terasa di setiap sudut restoran ini membuatnya semakin terasa sempurna. "Ingin tambah wine lagi, Sir?" tanya Thomas, seorang pelayan dengan logat Italia kental pada Draco.

Hal ini adalah sesuatu yang lucu mengingat Le Bernardin adalah restoran Prancis namun mayoritas dari pelayannya berlogat Italia. "Tentu," jawab Draco.

Sambil menuangkan wine ke masing-masing gelas kami pelayan itu membuka percakapan. "Kalian dari Inggris?" tanyanya dengan ceria.

"London," tambahku.

Dia tersenyum. "Sir," ujarnya saat selesai melakukan tugasnya.

"Suatu kebanggaan dapat melayani kalian dan Le Bernardin adalah pilihan tepat untuk menghabiskan malam," ujarnya lagi.

Draco tersenyum. _"My fidanzata really loves French food,"_ jawab Draco.

Aku hanya memberikannya tatapan bertanya padanya dan ia hanya tersenyum. "_Bella signora has a great taste,_" jawab pelayan ini dengan bahasa yang kuyakini adalah bahasa Italia.

_"Yaa. Grazie, Thomas_," ucap Draco dan pelayan itu mengangguk dengan senyuman merona di wajahnya.

Pandangan Draco langsung beralih padaku dan aku menyipitkan mataku. "Kau bisa berbahasa Italia?"

"Sedikit," jawabnya.

"Dan apa arti dari _fidanzata_?" tanyaku menyelidik.

Dia tersenyum. "Kau bisa mencarinya di kamus atau membuka iPhone-mu dan mencarinya dengan internet," jawabnya lalu menyesap wine yang tadi baru dituangkan oleh Thomas.

Tatapannya tak lepas dariku sedari tadi. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Kau terlalu cantik."

Kini aku yang tertawa dan merasa bahwa ia terlalu berlebihan. "Dan kau tak boleh lagi mengenakan gaun ini," tambahnya.

Alisku bertaut mendengarnya. "Tapi kau yang memberikannya padaku. Aku suka sekali dengan gaun ini," balasku.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku menyuruh _personal shopper_ untuk membelikan gaun untukmu, aku tak tahu bila potongan punggungnya akan sangat terbuka seperti itu."

"_Backless _maksudmu?" alisku masih bertaut.

"Yaa apalah itu kau menyebutnya."

Aku mencebik padanya. "Gaun ini terlalu indah bila hanya tergantung di lemari saja."

"Punggungmu terlalu indah untuk dilihat pria lain selain diriku."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Ingat, Granger? Aku tak suka berbagi."

"Hanya sebuah punggung."

"Meski hanya sebuah punggung. Titik."

"Kau seperti orang tua. Kolot," ucapku kesal.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya. Setelah sesapan wine terakhir, aku permisi untuk menggunakan toilet dan menyuruh Draco menunggu di salah satu sudut restoran ini. Saat selesai dan akan kembali padanya, langkahku terhenti melihat dengan siapa ia tengah berbincang. Aku berdiri di balik tirai bunga dan mendengar apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan.

"Kau gila, Draco," ujar wanita yang kukenali sebagi Pansy Parkinson.

Gaya aristokratnya tak pernah berubah. Sama sepertiku ia mengenkan gaun malam nan elegan. Draco menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan datarnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Pans."

"Dia benar, mate," kini Blaise Zabini ikut membuka suranya. "Kau membawanya ke tempat dimana bisnismu dijalankan. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh para kolega bisnismu, mereka hanya tahu bahwa kau menikah dengan Astoria."

Draco tampak tak nyaman dengan ucapan Zabini yang ia tahu kebenarannya. "Apa yang mereka pikirakan bukan tanggung jawabku untuk memikirkannya."

"Menjadi tanggung jawabmu bila sentimen negative muncul karena kau bersama dengan selingkuhanmu saat ini."

Penjelasan Zabini membuat hatiku mencelos. Aku memang selingkuhannya dan tak ada yang akan mengubah hal itu. Draco hanya diam setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut temannya. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini," Draco akhirnya kembali membuka suaranya.

"Dengan menceraikan istrimu?" tandas Pansy.

"Pansy!"k ini Theodore Nott akhirnya membuka suara.

Pansy tampak kesal dengan sahabatnya itu. "Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik, mate," saat ini Nott yang ikut menasihati Draco. "Kau akan menjadi incaran media bila semua ini terkuak. Pikirkan karir si Mudblood itu.."

"Nott," suara mengeram Draco membuat Nott seakan membeku sesaat.

"Maaf. Maksudku pikirkan karir Granger yang baru saja dipromosikan menjadi kepala departemen kalian."

Saat Draco tak sanggup lagi menjawab teman-temanya, aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar menemui mereka. Zabini langsung memasang senyumnya saat menatapku. "Miss Granger, senang bertemu denganmu," sapanya.

Blaise Zabini terkenal sebagai penakluk wanita, tak heran bila mulutnya lebih manis dari madu. "Hey," sapaku dan Draco langsung menarikku ke sisinya.

Raut wajah Pansy Parkinson tampak sekali tak senang melihat keberadaanku sementara tak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari Theodore Nott, dia masih sama datarnya seperti Draco.

"Kalian juga makan malam disini?" tanyaku yang tak perlu berbasa-basi canggung pada mereka. Lagipula mereka semua sudah tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Draco.

Draco mengangguk. "Kau tak mengajak mereka bergabung?" tanyaku.

Pansy Parkinson menggeleng. "Tak perlu. Nikmati saja waktumu dengan Draco," jawabnya sarkastik.

"Wow Pansy kita terlihat sudah lelah, ayo kita kembali ke hotel," ajak Nott yang langsung memeluk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi," ujar Zabini. "Draco, Granger," tambahnya lagi lalu berjalan keluar dengan kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

Aku hanya menatap Draco. "Sebaiknya kita juga kembali ke hotel."

000

Bukannya mencari jawaban atas apa yang tejadi setelah makan malam kami tadi, aku menenggelamkan diri pada Draco. Aku telah memutuskan untuk menjadi egois dan aku akan menerima semua konsekuensinya. Termasuk pikiranku yang terus menguasai malamku sampai aku tak sanggup memejamkan mata barang sekejappun, sementara Draco tengah mendengkur lembut di sampingku.

Pagi harinya, aku masih tak ingin mengangkat permasalahan ini begitupula dengan Draco. Ia tahu bahwa aku mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan semalam dan ia tetap tak membahasnya denganku. "Kau mau kemana hari ini?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengedik. "Entahlah, tapi aku bosan bila harus berbelanja lagi. Sampai jam berapa kau hari ini?" tanyaku sambil menyuapkan potongan pancake ke dalam mulutku.

"Aku akan selesai sebelum makan siang. Aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan setelah selesai ia mengecupku, Draco menghilang di balik lift _penthouse _ini.

Tepat saat makan siang, ia datang menjemputku yang baru saja merelaksasikan tubuh di spa hotel ini. Kami hanya makan siang bersama dan berakhir di kamar _penthouse _ini. Aku menelungkup dan meletakkan daguku di dadanya sementara tangannya memainkan rambut ikalku. _"If sex with you is a drugs, I'm a proud junkie, darl."_

Ia tertawa mendengar kata-kataku. "_Am I that good?"_

_"You're God,"_ berusaha serius untuk menggodanya.

_"What a smart mouth,"_ kekehnya lalu menunduk untuk menciumku.

Kuubah posisiku untuk bersandar padanya. Kini lengannya memelukku. "Apa yang kau dapatkan dariku, tapi tak kau dapatkan dari Astoria?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tibaku membuat Draco terdiam. "Draco."

"Kau baru memujiku dan kini kau melontarkan pertanyaan macam ini?"

Aku menengadah. "Jawab saja."

_"You're my equal."_

Aku masih menengadah menunggu ia melanjutkannya. _"You're my equal in every aspect and I love that."_

"Hanya itu?"

"Itu sudah terlampau cukup."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kubenamkan wajah di dadanya. Yaa, aku rasa itu sudah cukup.

000

Waktu berjalan begitu singkat dan kami harus kembali ke London besok pagi dengan penerbangan pertama. Jika aku bisa membekukan waktu, aku ingin selamanya berada disini. Jauh dari kenyataan di London sana. Tetapi, aku tahu bahwa itu tak mungkin. Bahkan kenyataan yang tengah terjadi di London sana masih menghantuiku disini. Tidurku tak nyenyak. Aku sudah terbangun hampir empat kali dalam kurun waktu dua jam tidur. Kuputuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang dan menuangkan whisky ke gelas dan menyesapnya. Hal ini berguna bagi Viktor saat dia tak bisa tidur, mungkin kini berguna bagiku. Aku berjalan menuju jendela super besar yang memiliki pemandangan langsung lanskap kota ini. Sekarang sudah pukul tiga malam namun lampu-lampu di kota ini seakan tak akan pernah mati. Begitu terang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku terlonjak karena Draco tiba-tiba datang memelukku dari belakang. "Aku tak bisa tidur," jawabku saat keterkejutan mereda.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum," ucapnya sambil mencium lekuk leherku.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Tangannya terasa hangat saat mengusap lengan atasku. Terasa sangat nyaman meski terhalang jubah tidur satinku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?"

Aku menghela napas. Banyak. Banyak sekali. "Draco."

"Ehm."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanyaku yang masih bersandar nyaman padanya.

Draco diam dan aku hanya merasakan helaan napasnya yang teratur. "Draco," sapaku untuk membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya tak mau kau menyesal di kemudian hari karena memilihku. Aku bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Bagaimana bila aku tak bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu?"

Kali ini ia memutar tubuhku sehingga aku menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dan kini aku yang terdiam. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi aku harus mengatakan hal ini. Bila ia ingin bersamaku dia harus tahu siapa diriku dan apa yang aku mau. "Kau membutuhkan seorang pewaris dan kau ingin memiliki anak bersamaku," aku menghela napas dan menatapnya yang menunggu diriku untuk melanjutkannya.

"Aku tak mau memiliki anak."

Draco membatu di tempatnya. Matanya masih menatap lurus padaku. Di tengah keremangan lampu kamar ini rasanya aku ingin mati saja. "Karena?" ia bertanya.

"Dunia ini terlalu rumit, terlalu kejam. Aku tak mau membawa seseorang ke dunia yang penuh dengan bahaya. Kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi, bagaimana bila kejadian seperti bangkitnya Voldemort terulang lagi? Aku tak dapat membayangkan memiliki anak dan harus kehilangannya."

Draco menarik tanganku. "Ayo tidur, kita bicarakan lagi ini nanti."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak meracau, Draco. Aku ingin kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan dan siapa aku sebenarnya."

Draco kini menangkup wajahku. "Aku juga tak menginginkan anak bila kau tak menginginkannya."

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng. "Kau mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas saat berada di kantorku. Aku tak dapat memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Astoria yang bisa memberikan itu," ujarku serius padanya.

"Hermione, dengarkan aku. Aku menginginkanmu dengan atau tanpa memiliki anak. Titik. Ayo kita tidur sekarang."

"Tapi..."

"Tidur sekarang."

Aku menghela napas putus asa dan ikut bersamanya. Ada banyak sekali hal yang berkecamuk di kepalaku. Pertemuan singkat dengan sahabat-sahabatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, fakta bahwa ia akan segera menceraikan istrinya, permasalahanku dengan Viktor, karirku yang akan dipertaruhkan bila masalah ini tercium media, sampai dia yang menginginkan anak sementara aku tidak.

Dia memelukku dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalanyanya di leher belakangku. "Tidurlah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

000

Draco membuat seakan-akan percakapan kami tadi malam tak ada artinya. Ia masih memperlakukanku sama, tak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Dan kini kami telah sampai di London, tempat semua realita itu berada. Bukannya kembali ke rumahku, kami sampai di rumah Muggle milik Draco. "Aku akan mengambil cuti sehari lagi, jet lag is suck," ujarku pada Draco yang baru turun dari atas setelah meletakkan koper-koper kami yang seketika beranak-pinak dengan semua belanjaanku.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja besok. Loise mengabariku ada kasus yang terjadi di London Tengara," ujarnyanya lalu bergabung bersamaku di dapur.

"Teh?" tanyaku

Dia mengangguk. "Aku rindu turun ke lapangan seperti dulu," ujarku sambil membuatkannya teh.

"Tetapi, gajimu sekarang lebih tinggi dariku, Miss Granger," godanya yang menunggu di _bar stool, kitchen island _ini.

Aku tertawa menanggapinya. "Pakai bajumu yang benar, Hermione. Kau bisa terkena pneumonia," ucapnya ketus.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapannya. "Aku suka kemejamu, wangimu masih menempel disana rasanya seperti dipeluk olehmu sepanjang waktu."

"Kau bisa kupeluk sepanjang waktu."

Aku hanya mengerling. Aku memang suka sekali mengenakan kemeja atau kaus yang baru saja ia kenakan, rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Tok..tok..

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu utama rumah ini. "Cepat sekali datangnya," ucap Draco.

"Mungkin makanan cina sekarang menggunakan metode Apparate untuk menghemat waktu," balasku yang ia tanggapi dengan malas.

Saat ia akan bangkit aku menahannya. "Nikmati tehmu, aku akan mengambilnya."

Aku membeku saat melihat siapa yang kudapati tengah berada di balik pintu rumah ini. Bukan pengantar makanan yang seperti aku harapkan. "Hermione Granger."

Tubuhku tak dapat bergerak melihat sosok yang berada di hadapanku. Astoria Greengrass menatapku dingin dari atas sampai bawah seakan aku adalah mangsanya. "Hermione?" panggil Draco yang tak mungkin kujawab sekarang.

"Hermione," suara Draco terdengar kembali.

"Astoria," kali ini suara Draco terdengar seperti tercekik.

Tatapan Astoria beralih pada Draco yang berdiri beberapa meter dari diriku. "Jadi, dia wanita yang kau cintai?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

_"Whore,"_ dia mengucapnya pelan dan langsung menamparku.

"Astoria!" pekik Draco

Hatiku mencelos.

000

to be continued

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please leave your review. Your review is my mood booster. Thank you! (again). Btw, Happy Christmas! Can't wait to celebrate:)) Enjoy reading, guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Madam Rowling has! I'm just having some fun**

**Chapter 7**

[Draco]

Keheningan membuatku bertanya apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Hermione dengan petugas pesan antar makanan China yang tadi kami pesan. "Hermione?" panggilku.

Tak ada jawab darinya. Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya. Mungkin suaraku tak terdengar melihat jarak antara dapur dan pintu utama ruangan ini cukup lumayan juga. "Hermione," panggilku kembali ketika berjalan menghampirinya.

Hermione tampak terpaku di ambang pintu dengan sosok wanita yang menatap di hadapannya. Seperti melihat hantu mataku membelalak melihat siapa yang tengah di hadapinya. "Astoria," ucapku terkejut.

Sangat terkejut hingga produksi suaraku terdengar seperti tercekat. Aku masih menatapnya ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione kepadaku. "Jadi, dia wanita yang kau cintai?" tanyanya.

Seumur hidup aku mengenal Astoria, sejak kami kecil sampai aku menikah dengannya, aku tak pernah melihat ia dalam bentuk seperti ini. Tatapanya tampak berbeda, dingin dan datar. Tak ada senyuman yang selama ini selalu menghias wajahnya. Tak ada cahaya yang biasanya selalu dibawanya kemana saja ia berada. Aku masih menatapnya dan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak mau menyebabkan kegaduhan tepat di hadapan Hermione. Potongan-potongan adegan saat ia menemukan perkamen gugatan ceraiku padanya terulang kembali di pikiran. Bagaimana ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dan bagaimana ia meracau, aku tak terbayang bila ia kembali histeris seperti itu lagi.

_"Whore,"_ ujarnya.

Lalu adegan selanjutnya adalah ia menampar Hermione. "Astoria!" teriakku dan langsung menghampiri Hermione yang masih berdiri mematung.

Sebelah tangannya memegang pipi yang baru saja Astoria daratkan tangannya disana. "Kau gila?" tanyaku padanya dan mendorong Hemione di belakangku.

Aku memandang Hermione dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kembalilah ke kamar, aku akan menyusulmu."

Hermione masih terdiam saat aku mendengar Astoria tertawa sinis. "Aku sangat iri padamu, Miss Granger."

Hermione menengadah untuk memandang Astoria. "Seharusnya kau berskap semanis ini padaku, Drake. Kau lupa? Aku istri sahmu."

"Astoria, kita sudah membahas ini. Pulanglah, kita akan membicarakannya baik-baik," ucapku mencoba menenangkannya.

Astoria berjalan ke arahku dan dengan mantra non-verbal pintu di belakangnya langsung tertutup. Ia bersandar pada salah satu dinding dengan bersedekap sementara Hermione masih mematung di sisiku. "Kau takut tetangga Muggle-mu mendengar pembicaraan kita? Bagaimana mungkin kau lebih takut tetangga Muggle-mu tahu hal ini dibanding semua masyarakat sihir Inggris tahu tentang hal ini," ujarnya dengan sangat tenang.

Aku menatapnya mencari tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Katakan apa yang kau mau, As."

"Aku tak akan menandatangi surat perceraian itu."

"Astoria."

Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan kata-kataku selanjutnya. "Bila kau memaksa, aku akan berubah menjadi kejam, Drake. Kau tak mau wajah dirimu dan Miss Granger-mu ini terpampang di semua media masa sihir, bukan?"

Dia mengatakannya dengan sangat tenang. Aku tak tahu darimana ia belajar hingga berubah menjadi sedingin ini. "Kau memerasku, huh?"

Astoria mengangguk sementara Hermione menengadah menatapku. Wajahnya memerah dan aku tahu ia menahan setengah mati agar tak menangis saat ini. "Aku mengatakan padamu tadi bahwa aku akan berubah menjadi jahat bila kau menginginkan hal itu."

"Astoria, kau bukan orang yang seperti ini."

Astoria bangkit dari sandarannya. Matanya menatap liar padaku dan Hermione kemudian ia meledak. "Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, Drake? Menjadi wanita yang tetap lemah lembut meski aku mengetahui bahwa kau berselingkuh dengan wanita ini," ujarnya dengan tatapan menuju Hermione yang tampak tak sanggup untuk meladeninya.

"Aku datang kesini dengan niat baik bertemu denganmu untuk membicarakan semua ini. Tetapi, apa yang kudapat? Kau menjadikan simpananmu menjadi nyonya rumah disini!" teriaknya.

"Astoria!" pekikku padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut bahwa kata-kataku menyakitinya? Kau tak memikirkan betapa sakitnya diriku!"

Ruangan seketika berubah menjadi hening. Astoria tampak mengatur napasnya dan menahan emosinya sementara aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hermione. Dia hanya diam sejak As menamparnya tadi dan hal ini sangat menghancurkan diriku.

"Kau tak akan bisa menceraikanku, Drake. Ingat itu."

Kata-kata itu menutup kedatangannya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan aku melihat ia ber-Apparate tepat di ambangnya. Perhatianku langsung tertuju pada Hermione yang sedari tadi masih terdiam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

Ia mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku menemukan ia tengah berada di dapur dengan sebotol wine di hadapannya. "Sudah sampai?" tanyanya padaku saat melihat kantung makanan China yang baru saja sampai tadi.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kau baik-baik saja?" kembali aku menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Ia kembali menganguk. "Jangan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, Draco,"ucapnya kemudian menenggak isi gelasnya.

"Jangan seperti ini."

Dia meletakkan gelasnya lalu menatapku. "Lalu aku harus seperti apa? Kau tak pernah bercerita padaku bahwa Astoria telah tahu semuanya. Aku harus apa saat istri dari kekasihku datang lalu menamparku dan mendengar semua kemarahannya. Aku harus apa, Draco?" tak ada nada berteriak atau satupun nada yang naik dari suaranya.

Putus asa. Aku hanya mendengar bahwa ia putus asa dan aku merasa bersalah karenanya. Berapa banyak wanita yang kusakiti hanya dalam kurun waktu singkat seperti ini. Ia kembali menuangkan isi dari botol itu ke gelas di hadapannya dan menenggaknya. Setelah itu ia duduk di _bar stool kitchen island_ ini. "Ayo makan."

"Hermione."

"Ayo makan, Draco. Bukan hanya kau yang sanggup memerintah, aku juga."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku ia mulai membuka kantung makanan ini dan mulai memakannya. Aku memperhatikannya dan ia makan seperti tak terjadi apapun. Dia diam dan dengan khusyuk menyantap makanannya. "Makan, Draco," ucapnya.

"Selera makanku hilang seketika," jawabku.

Dia meletakan sumpitnya lalu menatapku. "Pulanglah," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Ini rumahku," jawabku.

Dia menggeleng. "Pulanglah ke Manor."

"Hermione."

"Bicaralah dengan Astoria."

Aku menatapya lekat-lekat dan ia memaksakan senyumnya padaku. "Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, bukan?"

Aku hanya menghela napas menghadapinya. "Kau bisa menemuiku di kantor, jadi selesaikan masalahmu. Aku akan menunggumu," lanjutnya.

Langsung saja aku menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya yang jadi terasa sangat mungil di dekapanku. Tangannya melingkari pinggangku dengan wajah yang ia benamkan di dadaku. Ia melingkarinya dengan erat dan aku tahu perasaanya tengah berkecamuk sekarang. Rembasan air matanya terasa di dadaku. Kulepaskan pelukan ini dan menatapnya. "Shhh, jangan menangis."

Terburu-buru ia menghapusnya. "Hanya air mata bukan menangis."

"Hermione."

Dia tersenyum lemah padaku. "Apa yang sanggup wanita lakukan lagi di saat seperti?" kekehnya.

Kupeluk ia kembali. "Draco."

"Yaa."

"Aku boleh menginap malam ini disini saat kau kembali ke Manor nanti?"

Kulepaskan lagi pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipinya. "Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, love. Apapun."

Ia kembali tersenyum.

Kupastikan bahwa ia telah benar-benar terlelap saat aku kembali ke Manor. Ke Manor untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

000

Keadaan Manor benar-benar sunyi senyap, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Astoria. Sudah lewat dari tengah malam, aku tak berekspektasi bahwa ia belum kembali. Kemana ia sebenarnya? Astoria bukanlah tipe peminum yang akan membakar masalahnya dengan berbotol-botol alkohol. Setidaknya hal itu yang aku ketahui darinya. Jadilah aku menunggu dirinya di ruang tengah Manor dengan perapian yang berderak dan musik yang mengalun dari piringan hitam di sudut ruangan.

Suara pintu tertutup membuatku sadar bahwa Astoria baru saja masuk. Dia berhenti saat melihat keberadaanku. Aku bangkit dan mendekatinya. Aroma tajam alkohol tercium darinya. "Kau darimana?" tanyaku.

Ia hanya mengedik dengan mata sayunya. "Sejak kapan kau mulai perhatian padaku?"

Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkanku dan kutahan dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Lepaskan, Drake. Aku lelah."

Dengan kata-kata itu, aku melepaskannya dan ia menghilang dari balik pintu ganda kamar kami. Sementara aku memilih menghabiskan malam di kamar tamu Manor.

Sebelum matahari menampakan dirinya aku sudah terbangun dan langsung bersiap menghadapi As dan ke kantor tentunya. Hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah mengetuk kamar kami dan memastikan bahwa As baik-baik saja.

Tok..tok..

Tak ada jawaban dan aku memutuskan untuk membukanya saja. Kamar kami terlihat begitu lengang dan aku tak melihat keberadaan As sampai ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandinya. Ia hanya memandangku sesaat lalu langsung duduk di depan meja riasnya dan mulai menyisir rambutnya. "As."

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, Drake?" tanyanya tanpa lepas menyisir rambutnya.

"Kita harus bicara."

Dia meletakkan sisirnya dan beralih pada salah satu riasan yang kini ia gunakan di matanya. "Kita sudah bicara banyak, aku terlalu lelah untuk membahasnya sekarang."

Aku menghela napas. "Tetapi, kau tak bisa terus seperti ini. Keputusan ini akan membawa kebaikan bagi kita berdua."

Perlahan ia meletakkan semua kegiatannya dan berdiri menatapku. "Hanya kepadamu."

"As, jangan mempersulit keadaan."

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau yang menginginkan perceraian sementara aku tidak, bila aku tak menandatanginya maka tak akan terjadi perceraian. Semudah itu, Drake."

Aku benar-benar frustrasi berbicara dengannya. "Kita menikah karena dijodohkan, aku tahu yang aku lakukan salah tapi tak ada cara lain, As. Aku tak mau menyakitimu lebih larut lagi."

Matanya membelalak menatapku. "Tak perlu kau ulangi, Drake. Tak perlu kau ulangi bahwa kita menikah karena dijodohkan. Tak perlu kau ulangi bahwa aku adalah pihak yang tersakiti. Aku tahu semua itu! Aku tahu!"

Ia seperti kesetanan saat mengatakan hal itu "Sejak awal aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku, tapi aku yakin perasaan bisa berubah. Namun, aku salah! Bagimu aku tetaplah sebatas asuransi agar kau tak kehilangan perusahaanmu, bukan? Aku asuransi bagimu karena saham yang kumiliki di perusahaanmu!"

Aku terpaku di tempat mendengar semua ucapannya. "Aku sudah cukup sabar, Drake, kau perlakukan dengan seperti ini. Aku menikah denganmu, tapi kau tak pernah ada untuk diriku. Demi Merlin! Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu sampai aku tahu alasan mengapa kita tak memiliki keturunan sampai saat ini. Kau merapalkan mantra setiap kita berhubungan agar aku tak memiliki keturunan darimu? Benar seperti itu, Drake?" ia berteriak dengan linangan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan menarik kerah bajuku sementara aku hanya mampu berdiri diam tak melakukan apapun. "Jawab aku, Draco Malfoy!"

"Aku minta maaf."

Telapak tangan yang selama ini terlihat begitu lembut kini mendarat di pipiku dengan sangat keras. "Kau berengsek!"

Dia terisak sambil mengatakannya. Riasan matanya seakan meleleh tak menentu. Dia kembali menangis sejadinya. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta kau untuk menceraikanku, Drake," isaknya memegang dadanya.

Aku ikut berlutut dengannya. "As, kau jangan seperti ini."

Ia masih menangis saat aku memegang kedua tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Drake. Hanya kau pria yang aku cintai."

"Tetapi, hal itu tak akan merubah keadaan."

Ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

Aku membantunya bangkit dan mendudukannya di tepi ranjang. Ia masih terisak dan kemudian menepis tananku. "Pergilah."

Aku menatapnya khawatir. "Keberadaanmu tak membantu keadaan sama sekali."

Dengan kata-kata itu, aku bangkit dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Aku keluar perlahan dan menatapnya dari sela pintu ganda kamar kami. Ia kembali terisak lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

000

Beberapa hari ini menjadi hari terberat bagiku. Permasalahanku dengan Astoria dan Hermione yang pergi untuk menghadiri acara Kementerian. Ia tahu akan tugas ini, oleh karena itu ia menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya malam itu. Ia ingin menjauh dariku. Dan aku membeci sifatnya yang seperti itu.

Kuputuskan untuk menggunakan rumah Muggle-ku untuk menetap sementara ini. Aku tak sanggup melihat As dan aku tahu ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri tanpa diriku untuk dilihatnya. Selain itu, rumah Muggle itu terasa lebih hangat dan lebih Hermione. Aku tahu hal ini membuatku terkesan sangat kejam pada As, tapi aku tak bisa mengingkari kenyataan lagi. Aku tak bisa mengingkari perasaanku pada Hermione.

Sudah empat hari dan aku tahu bahwa Hermione akan pulang malam ini. Sementara itu, persediaan bajuku telah habis dan ada beberapa barangku yang masih berada di Manor, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke sana.

Masih pukul tujuh malam, namun Manor sangat sepi dan terasa seperti kuburan. Hanya ada seorang peri rumah yang menanyakan apakah aku ingin disiapkan makan malam dan aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Saat kutanyakan dimana keberadaan Astoria, ia hanya menjawab bahwa nyonyanya sudah seharian ini tak keluar dari kamar. Aku langsung meninggalkan peri rumah itu menuju kamar kami. Kuketuk pintu kamar ini dan tak ada jawaban dari dalamnya. Kembali kuketuk dan tetap tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kekhawatiran menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Kucoba untuk mendobraknya namun terkesan sia-sia.

"Alohomora."

Tak ada yang terjadi. Pintu itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku yakin sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi di dalam sana. Aku mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengarahkan tongkatku ke pintu itu "Bombarda maxima."

Dan pintu terbuka dengan sebuah ledakan. Tubuhku seakan membeku tersiram air es. Tubuh Astoria tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk membawaku kembali ke alam sadar dan berlutut di sampingnya. "As."

"Astoria," aku mengguncangnya panik dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Keterkejutan kembali melonjak saat melihat darah keluar mulutnya. Tubuhnya begitu dingin. Aku masih terus memanggil namanya dan terus mengguncang tubuhnya, namun tetap tak ada satupun respon darinya. "As, bangun! Kau tak bisa pergi seperti ini!"

Kuambil tongkatku dan langsung ber-Apparate menuju St. Mungo. Astoria tak boleh meninggalkanku seperti ini.

000

[Hermione]

"Miss Granger, Portkey sudah diatur. Pukul tujuh malam nanti kita akan kembali ke London," ujar Nicholas membuyarkan lamunan soreku ini.

Aku mengangguk dan Nicholas kembali pada perkamen yang sedari tadi berada di hadapanya. Ketika Percy Weasley mengatakan bahwa aku bebas membawa staff untuk posisi baruku, Nicholas akan berada di list utama.

Kusesap kembali teh yang menemani sore terakhir kami di Groningen. Pikiranku sudah tak dapat lagi fokus pada perjanjian hukum di hadapanku ini lagi. Kubiarkan Nicholas yang menyelesaikannya. Sementara itu, pikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian Astoria yang datang ke rumah Muggle Draco dan tamparan itu. Aku tak menangis dengan rasa sakit yang dihasilkan dari tamparan itu, aku hanya menangisi mengapa aku harus mengambil jalan seperti ini. Aku yang selalu mengatakan bahwa manusia bisa mengambil jalan dan membuat takdirnya sendiri, tapi aku terlampau batas untuk membuatnya menjadi nyata. Aku wanita begitupula dengan Astoria, aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan bila aku berada di posisinya. Tak hanya Astoria, aku juga berpikir bagaimana Draco menghadapi situasi ini. Demi Merlin, aku tahu kami berdua salah. Kuhela panjang napasku.

"Miss Granger," suara Nicholas membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari cangkir putih di hadapanku kepadanya.

Kuangakat alisku sebagai jawaban non-verbal dariku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau hanya diam dan sedikit pucat."

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kau mau kembali ke kamar?"

Aku menganguk. "Aku akan mengabarimu saat kita akan kembali ke London nanti malam."

Kembali aku mengangguk dan meninggalkan Nicholas di restoran hotel ini dengan perkamen-perkamen di hadapannya. Aku akan mengingatkan bagian Human Resources untuk menambah uang lemburnya.

Tepat pukul tujuh kami kembali ke London. Portkey ini membawa kami ke Kementerian, setelah sedikit berbicara dengan beberapa kolega aku memutuskan pulang dan aku meminum ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

000

Apa yang kau lakukan di Kementerian setelah kembali dari perjalanan bisnis? Pertemuan semua kepala departemen adalah jawabannya. Kami berkumpul untuk mendengarku menyampaikan perjanjian apa yang telah kubuat. Dan seperti kebanyakan pertemuan, semuanya berjalan dengan mulus.

"Setelah makan siang, kita akan melakukan rapat bersama dengan beberapa kepala divisi departemen kita, Miss Granger."

Nicholas dan aku berjalan berdampingan menuju kantor kami saat aku mengangguk. "Membahas masalah anggaran?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkannya pada Nicholas.

Kali ini ia yang menangguk.

Setelah makan siang aku sudah menunggu di ruang rapat departemen ini dan satu per satu para kepala divisi berdatangan dan sampai waktu yang ditentukan aku tak melihat batang hidung dari Draco. Saat aku terpilih menjadi kepala departemen, ia turut terpilih menjadi kepala divisi investigasi. Mataku masih mencarinya di setiap sudut meja panjang ini dan tetap tak menemukannya. Tatapanku beralih pada Loise yang turut hadir kali ini.

"Miss Loise, kau disini mewakili ?" tanyaku pada wanita muda itu.

Ia mengangguk. "Benar, Miss Granger."

"Lalu dimana saat ini?" tanyaku penasaran akan keberadaannya.

Sejujurnya aku benar-benar hilang kontak dengannya saat aku memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Groningen beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena ia tak juga mengabari, aku berpikir ia pasti sibuk dengan semua masalah yang harus diurusnya disini.

"Dia mengajukan cuti untuk beberapa hari ke depan, alasan personal," jawab Loise dan aku hanya menganguk.

Aku tahu bahwa Harry sekarang tengah mengamatiku dan aku tak memedulikannya. Selepas rapat ini aku terburu-buru kembali ke ruanganku dan mencari iPhone-ku. Kutekan nomornya dan setelah lima kali mencoba tak ada kabar darinya. Kucoba menggunakan perapian untuk menjangkau rumah Muggle-nya namun tak ada jawaban. Aku mulai frustrasi.

Sekitar pukul tiga sore aku kembali dari cafetaria menuju ruanganku, tapi sebelumnya kusempatkan untuk mampir ke toilet untuk merapihkan riasanku. Kuletakan cangkir kopiku di pinggir wastafel ketika salah satu pintu bilik kamar mandi ini terbuka. Aku terkejut seperti melihat setan.

"Pansy Parkinson," ucapku.

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan ke arahku. "Miss Granger," ujarnya sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Kebetulan sekali," ucapnya kembali.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti toilet ini atau mungkin hanya aku yang merasaknnya. "Kau ada keperluan di Kementerian."

Aku hanya diam dan tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan. Pansy mengeluarkan kotak riasannya. "Aku menunggu Theo untuk berangkat bersama ke ."

Mataku langsung siaga akan kemana pembicaraan ini dibawanya. . Tunggu. Mereka bukan sedang membicarakan keberadaan Draco, kan? Draco tak mungkin dirawat di sana. Pansy menyudahi kegiatannya lalu bersedekap memandangku. "Kau tak tahu?" tanyanya dengan mata yang masih menelitiku dan aku benar-benar muak dengan kelakuan bak bangswannya ini.

"Apa yang perlu aku ketahui, Miss Parkinson?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sama dinginnya dengan miliknya.

Dia tertawa sinis. "Astoria overdosis ramuan penenang dan minuman keras. Selamat untuk kalian berdua, bila ia tak selamat Draco tak perlu repot ke pengadilan untuk mengurus perceraiannya."

Aku tak dapat bergerak. Semua informasi yang disebutkan oleh Pansy seolah menyeterumku. Astoria overdosis. Pasti dia membual. Pansy pasti membual untuk membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Selamat sore, Miss Granger," ujarnya lalu menghilang dari hadapanku.

Suara yang dihasilkan dari pintu kamar mandi ini yang membuatku yakin bahwa ini nyata.

000

_Praise the Lord_ tak ada lagi pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan di kantor dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan berendam dengan wine di tanganku. Astoria overdosis. Hanya dua kata itu yang terus terngiang di kepalaku. Astoria overdosis. Pansy tak mungkin membual. Hal ini yang menyebabkan Draco tak ada di kantor.

Berendam dan wine tak dapat menenangkanku. Terburu-buru aku menyudahi kegiatanku dan langsung ber-Apparate ke rumah Ginny dengan rambut yang kuikat seadannya. "Hermione," Ginny terkejut melihat keberadaanku di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Astoria overdosis. Dia di sekarang," ucapku pada Ginny tanpa mampu menegakkan kepala.

"Merlin," ucap Ginny dan langsung membawaku masuk ke dalam.

Dia mendudukanku di sofa dan menambahkan sedikit suhu ruangan ini agar semakin hangat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan keluar dari rumah tanpa jubah atau mantel sehelaipun di tubuhmu."

Aku tak memedulikan perkataanya. Pikiranku kacau dan aku tak mampu mengangkat kepalaku. Kini ia duduk di sampingku. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

Mata Ginny langsung membelalak menatapku dan aku menceritakan semua perjalananku ke New York, pertemuan kami dengan para Slytherin, kejadian bersama Astoria, dan Pansy yang tak sengaja bertemu denganku di Kementerian tadi. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Astoria, 'Mione?" tanya Harry yang tetiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Harry," Ginny langsung bangkit dari duduk nyamannya dan berdiri di samping suaminya.

Aku tak mampu menatapnya. Sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya pada Harry, namun tak ada pilihan lain lagi, bukan? Ia masih menatapku dan aku tahu ia menunggu mulutku membuka untuk memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya. "Harry," ujarku lalu menengadah untuk menatapnya.

Kuseka air mataku yang tanpa sadar jatuh ke pipi. Harry menatapku tak percaya. "Tak mungkin, 'Mione," ujarnya.

"Kau tidur dengan Malfoy?" tanyanya horror padaku dan aku tak mampu menjawabnya.

Ginny langsung memegang lengan Harry untuk menenangkannya. "Harry," hanya itu kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Ginny.

Harry menggeleng. "Aku telah merapalkan mantra pelindung untuk James, ia tak akan terganggu."

Jeda lama di antara kami dan sesaat kemudian Harry duduk di sampingku sementara istrinya menghilang dari ruangan ini. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Malfoy?"

Aku hanya menggeleng. "Demi Merlin, 'Mione. Dia bahkan sudah menikah."

Air mata kembali merembas di mataku. Pandanganku memudar karenanya dan dengan cepat kuseka. "Dia mencintaiku," isakku.

"Dan hal itu tak akan membenarkan perbuatan kalian."

Tak ada yang salah dari perkataan Harry dan hal itu membuatku semakin bersalah. Aku masih menunduk dengan air mata yang tak mampu lagi kubendung. "Astoria overdosis ramuan penenang serta minuman keras dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dan Viktor.."

Napasku tercekat saat nama Viktor terlontar dari mulutku. "Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padanya."

Harry lalu memelukku dan mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Aku terisak tak menentu. "Semuanya pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Berhenti menangis."

"Aku berdosa, Harry."

"Hush."

Ginny kembali dengan nampan di tangannya yang berisi teko dengan teh dan gelas. Harry menghapus air mataku saat Ginny ikut bergabung bersama kami. "Tenangkan dirimu. Kau Hermione Granger, tak ada yang tak dapat kau selesaikan."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih untuk tak menghakimiku," ujarku.

"Siapa bilang aku tak akan menghakimimu?" tanya Harry dan aku memberikan tatapan bertanya padanya. "Setelah masalahmu selesai aku akan memaki-makimu, 'Mione."

Aku tertawa. "Aku akan menunggunya."

"Bermalamlah disini," ujar Ginny.

Aku menatapnya lalu bergantian pada Harry. Ia mengangguk dan aku juga mengangguk.

000

Pagi sekali aku menggunakan jaringan Floo untuk kembali ke rumahku. Setelah membersihkan diri aku langsung ke kantor dan berusaha untuk fokus akan semua pekerjaanku dan tepat saat makan siang aku memutuskan ber-Apparate ke . Ada rasa bersalah yang diselubungi rasa penasaran dan aku harus melihat Astoria dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ujung runcing dari sepatuku menghasilkan suara yang menggema di lorong rumah sakit. "Pasien Astoria Malfoy?" tanyaku pada salah satu perawat di _nurse station_. Perawat itu memandangku. "Maaf, kau adalah?"

"Kolega kerja dari suaminya, Hermione Granger."

Perawat itu seakan terkejut. "Miss Granger, kepala departemen _Magical Law and Enforcement_ yang baru. Adikku salah satu karyawan di sana," ucapnya dan aku hanya tersenyum sopan untuk menjawabnya.

"Jadi, dimana ruangan dari Astoria Malfoy?"

"Ah yaa, aku hampir lupa," kekehnya grogi padaku. "Di ujung lorong. Kamar 2560."

Kembali aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Suasana St. Mungo sangat sepi siang ini. Hampir mayoritas bangsal di lorong ini tak terisi. Aku terus berjalan sampai aku tiba di depan pintu kamar 2560. Kutarik napasku dan mengintip sesaat dari jendela sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Mataku terpaku pada sosok yang tengah menunggunya. Draco Malfoy tengah tertidur di sebuah kursi dengan kepala yang berada di tepi bangsal Astoria dengan tangan yang mengenggam tangan istrinya. Sementara Astoria tampak bernapas dengan teratur dengan mata yang terpejam dan beberapa alat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Tubuhku lemas dan senyum sarkastik menghias wajahku sekarang. Draco terlihat begitu menyayangi Astoria. Hal ini sudah pasti, bukan? Dia istrinya dan aku hanya Mudblood simpanannya. Niatanku untuk melihatnya dari dekat sirna seketika dan kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kantor.

Takdir seperti sedang memainkanku. Permasalahan pribadiku sudah cukup memuakkan dan jabatanku sebagai kepala departemen membuat hal ini semakin menjadi sulit. Ada banyak sekali hal yang harus kulakukan sepulangnya aku dari . Bertemu dengan beberapa kepala departmen lain, rapat dengan Kingsley dan kini ada tumpukan perkamen yang harus kuperiksa. Tak ada lagi rambut ikal yang biasanya kugerai, semuanya kuikat tinggi dan aku mulai memeriksa perkamen-perkamen ini. Tak ada teh di sore hari, atas saran Nicholas aku mulai mencoba kopi untuk membuatku tetap terjaga dan hal ini cukup berhasil. Satu jam telah berlalu dan ada banyak sekali kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh anak buahku dan hal itu membuatku muak.

"Nicholas," ujarku padanya saat membuka pintu ruanganku untuk mencarinya.

"Miss Granger," jawabnya dari balik mejanya.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan sedikit membanting tumpukan perkamen yang kubawa. "Katakan pada mereka untuk menggunakan otaknya sebelum memberikan laporan ini padaku."

Nicholas menatapku pongo sementara aku berbalik dan kembali ke ruanganku. "Katakan pada mereka untuk selesaikan semua itu hari juga, tak perlu pulang jika dibutuhkan."

"Baik, Miss Granger," balas Nicholas yang sepertinya dengan sigap akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan para anak buahku.

Masih ada tumpukan perkamen lain yang harus kuperiksa saat pintu ruanganku terbuka tiba-tiba. "Kau sudah mengatakan pada mereka?"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?"

Sontak aku menengadah saat mendengar suara itu. "Viktor."

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku?" tanyanya yang berjalan ke arahku.

Aku mengusahakan senyum terbaikku padanya, namun rasaku akan gagal dalam beberapa menit lagi. Viktor duduk di ujung mejaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Ayo pulang, aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu."

Aku menggeleng. "Ada banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Suruh anak buahmu."

"Ini tugasku."

Viktor menghelas napas dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Kerjakan besok," ujarnya mengambil pena buluku dan meletakannya di meja.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku sengaja datang kesini untuk memberikanmu kejutan, Hermione. Kekasihmu tengah merindukanmu."

"Ini hari kerja dan kau tahu itu."

"Dan di hari kerja ini aku menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu denganmu. Bisakah kau hargai itu?"

Aku bangkit dan berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. "Wow wow menghargaimu? Apakah selama ini aku tak menghargaimu? Kau tahu ini jam kerjaku dan aku tak bisa seenak hidup keluar hanya karena kau datang kesini tiba-tiba."

Raut wajah Viktor berubah menjadi kesal. "Aku khusus membolos dari latihanku hari ini hanya untukmu dan ini yang aku dapatkan?"

"Apa aku pernah memintamu untuk membolos dari latihanmu? Tak pernah. Tak pernah, Viktor."

"Kenapa kau berubah menjadi tempramental seperti ini?"

"Karena kau membuatku seperti ini. Lihat perkamen itu," aku menunjuk perkamen yang berada di mejaku. "semua itu tanggung jawabku dan seharusnya kau yang lebih menghargai itu."

Viktor tampak menghela napasnya. Dia menjadi uring-uringan dan mondar-mandir tak menentu di ruanganku. Dan tetiba saja dia kembali menghampiriku lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jubahnya. Sebuah kotak persegi hitam berbahan beludru diletakannya di atas meja tepat di hadapanku. Aku tak tahu apa itu dan hanya menatapnya.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa kau berpikir akulah yang tak menghargaimu dan aku tak tahu kenapa tempramenmu berubah menjadi sangat buruk, tapi aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini," tatapannya beralih pada kotak hitam itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke sebuah restoran mewah lalu memberikanmu ini dan memintamu menjadi istriku, tapi sepertinya aku tak tepat waktu."

Kalimat terakhir itu menutup perjumpaan kami dan ia pergi meninggalkanku. Nyawaku seperti melayang seketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Tanganku gemetar saat mengambil kotak hitam itu dan membukanya. Sebuah cincin. Dia akan melamarku. Dan hal ini membuatku semakin bersalah.

000

to be continued

**A/N**: First, let me say Happy Christmas and Happy New Year 2015, may the God always bless us. I hope this chap'll made your day. Sorry for the lateness and sporadically typo hehe. So excited to saw my baby Carlo couldn't stop staring the Christmas tree and his papa teddy couldn't stop eating cookies (haha ignore my babbling).

And I just wanna thank u for the reviews, you always made my day guys. Especially for bubbleshen, VeeQueenAir, and aylody, terima kasih sudah setia mereview dari awal dan saya suka sekali dengan review panjang kalian hehe. And K, I don't know who you're but when you said every dramione scenes make me baper that makes me laughing hard. Okay, another sorry for long A/N. I'm just perfectly happy.

Keep read and review guys. Love you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Rowling has, I'm just having some fun**

**Chapter 8**

[Draco]

Lorong di rumah sakit ini terlihat sangat senyap terutama di malam hari. Sudah dua hari dan keadaan tetap seperti ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa aku akan secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini. Sudah dua hari aku berada disini dengan keadaan Astoria yang tak kunjung sadar. Kerusakan fungsi hati dan ginjal. Dua hal itu yang menjadi diagnosa para Healer disini. Mereka sudah mengusahakan perawatan terbaik untuk Astoria namun kabar baik masih belum dapat didengar. Keluarga Greengrass tak henti hentinya berdatangan begitu juga dengan Theo, Blaise dan Pansy. Mereka mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Astoria dan aku hanya menjawab bahwa ia keracunan. Saat mendengar hal itu hanya raut wajah Pansy yang tak berubah seketika menjadi panik karena ia tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Sudah dua hari ini pula aku menelantarakan perusahaanku begitu juga dengan Kementerian dan tentunya Hermione. Hermione. Selain keadaan Astoria, keberadaan wanita itulah yang juga menjadi penghuni di pikiranku. Ingin sekali aku menemuinya, namun rasanya seperti mustahil. Bukan karena aku tak dapat menemuinya terlebih karena aku tak mau sedikitpun melewatkan hal yang akan terjadi pada Astoria. Bila Healer mengatakan keadaannya begitu parah, aku harus bersiap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku sudah jahat dengan menelantarkan dan mengkhianatinya, tapi aku tak cukup punya keberanian untuk meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam yang dibawakan oleh salah satu pegawaiku, aku kembali duduk tenang di sisi bangsalnya. Kuambil tangannya untuk kugenggam. Begitu dingin sampai aku berpikir mungkin ia tengah berjuang untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Bila hal itu terjadi padanya, Demi Merlin dan demi apapun yang sanggup aku janjikan di muka bumi ini aku tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan itu.

"As."

"Sadarlah," bisikku padanya dan mengecup punggung tangganya.

000

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam kelopak mataku saat itulah aku sadar bahwa hari sudah kembali berganti. Punggungku terasa mau patah melihat bagaimana cara aku tidur semalaman ini. Terlihat bodoh memang bila melihat ada sebuah sofa nyaman di sudut ruangan ini dan aku lebih memilih duduk di samping bangsalnya. Kepalaku masih berada nyaman di tepi bangsal ini saat sesuatu menyentuh rambutku. Sontak aku bangkit dan melihat secara perlahan Astoria mulai membuka kedua matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya perasaan lega menguasai diriku. "Kau sadar," ujarku pelan sambil terus menatapnya.

Ia terlihat akan mengangguk namun tatapannya seakan masih kosong. "Ini rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kau tak sadarkan diri selama hampir tiga hari."

Tangannya bergerak untuk menggapai diriku dan aku langsung menyambutnya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pipiku dan mulai mengelusnya. Air mata terlihat berlinang di sudut matanya dan perlahan jatuh. "Maafkan aku, Drake."

Tiga kata itu membuatku merasa semakin bersalah padanya. Aku menggeleng. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, semua ini salahku."

Dia masih mengelus pipiku dengan tangaku yang masih menggenggam tangannya. "Akan kupanggilkan Healer."

Ia mengangguk. "Katakan pada mereka aku lapar."

Dia tersenyum. Senyum Astoria sudah kembali.

Tak lama kemudian para Healer berdatangan. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan memeriksa secara perlahan namun tetap teliti pada As. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja," ujar Astoria pada salah satu Healer.

"Koma hanya gejala biasa dari overdosisku, bila kalian sudah menguras habis lambungku pada hari pertama suamiku membawaku kesini berarti semua toksin sudah hilang dan kalian hanya perlu fokus pada fungsi hati dan ginjalku saja sekarang. Singkirkan tongkatmu dan berhenti merapalkan mantra pada lambungku, Healer Carter," ucap Astoria pada salah satu dari tim Healer yang memeriksanya.

Aku hanya memandangnya dan tersenyum. Astoria merupakan salah satu lulusan sekolah Healer terbaik di Inggris. Setelah ia menikah denganku ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Jadi, tak asing lagi bila ia mengoceh tentang medis kepada mereka.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan makananku?" tanyanya lagi kepada para Healer itu dan mereka semua mengangguk.

Saat mereka semua telah keluar dari ruangan ini, aku kembali duduk di sampingnya. Ia menatapku dengan mata indahnya. Dia kembali tersenyum. Salah satu hal yang kusyukuri darinya. "Drake," suaranya memecah keheningan.

Aku memalingkan pandangan untuk melihatnya. "Masalah perceraian kita."

Aku menggeleng cepat untuk memotongnya. "Jangan ucapkan hal itu, kita tak akan membicarakan hal itu sekarang."

Kali ini ia yang menggeleng. "Kita akan tetap membicarakannya cepat atau lambat, bukan? Jadi kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Kesehatanmu adalah prioritas utama kita saat ini. Jadi, kita tak akan membicarakan hal itu sekarang."

Ia hanya diam. "Aku akan keluar dan menanyakan makananmu."

As tersenyum lalu mengangguk sementara aku keluar dari ruangan itu.

000

Kabar sadarnya As membuat semua keluarganya kembali berdatangan ke rumah sakit ini. Aku tak tahu bahwa Astoria pandai bersandiwara karena ia mengatakan hal yang mirip dengan apa yang aku katakan pada kedua orang tuanya dan keluarganya yang lain. 'Aku keracunan dan Draco sedang tak berada di rumah' itulah jawabannya atas keadaan koma yang ia alami. Semua orang percaya kecuali Daphne, kakaknya. Aku tahu bahwa Daphne tahu apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan adiknya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk tak mencampurinya dan aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu padanya.

Aku baru saja kembali dari _nurse station_ untuk membicarakan kepulangan Astoria saat mendapati Theo, Pansy, dan Blaise sudah memenuhi ruangan itu. "Aku kira kau turun untuk membelikan kami minuman," ujar Blaise berseloroh padaku.

Aku memukul lengan atasnya . "Bahkan aku tak tahu kalian datang bergerombol seperti ini," ujarku yang disambut dengan gelak tawa dari mereka.

Aku melihat seikat bunga mawar besar sudah berada di dalam vas dan terlihat cantik di atas nakas samping bangsal Astoria. Tak lupa sekotak cokelat berada di sampingnya. "Apakah cokelat baik untuk kesehatanmu?" tanyaku pada As yang mulai membuka bungkus dari kotak itu.

Ia mengangguk. "Kau yakin?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku seorang Healer, meskipun sudah lama tak memegang seorangpun pasien aku tetap seorang Healer. Jadi, tenanglah."

Komentar As padaku membuat teman-temanku tersenyum. Terasa seperti masa lalu.

Setelah puas berbincang dengan As, mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang dan membiarkannya beristirahat. Namun, aku tahu bahwa mereka bertiga ingin berbicara padaku untuk menanyakan kabar perkembangan dari hubungan kami. Saat telah berada di luar ruangan itu, Pansy langsung merapalkan mantra pengedap suara dan kami berempat berada di dalamnya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Pansy padaku tanpa berbasa-basi.

Pansy Parkinson akan menjadi Pansy Parkinson sampai kapanpun juga.

"Ia sempat menanyakan hal itu padaku kemarin."

Mereka semua terdiam sampai Theo membuka suaranya. "Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku tak akan menyinggung hal itu paling tidak sampai ia benar-benar pulih."

Pansy tertawa sarkastik akan jawabanku. "Aku kira kau tak lagi punya perasaan dan akan tetap mengajukan perceraian dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini."

"Pans," Theo dan Blaise menyahut secara bersamaan untuk menghentikan ocehan darinya.

Dia memelototi kedua sahabat kami ini. "Kenapa? Apakah aku salah? Aku hanya berujar."

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan hal itu pada Draco," ucap Blaise.

Pansy mengedikkan bahunya. "Sejak kapan pertemanan kita berubah menjadi sangat formal. Kau mengenalku lebih dari separuh hidupmu, Blaise."

Blaise hanya menutup mulut Pansy dengan tangan besarnya yang membuat Pansy meronta tak karuan. "Blaise! Tanganmu penuh kuman dan itu akan merusak perawatan wajahku."

"Aku mulai merasa berasalah dan menyesal menghabiskan hampir separuh hidupku bersahabat dengan wanita sepertimu," ujar Blaise yang kusambut tawa bersama Theo.

"Tapi, Drake," suara Theo membuat kami terdiam.

"Pikirkan kembali apa yang kau lakukan nanti, aku tak mengharapkan kejadian ini terulang lagi. Tidak pada As ataupun pada Miss Granger."

Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapannya. Saat Theo menepuk pundakku, aku mengangguk padanya. Kutatap jam yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku dan sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan di Kementerian. "Pans."

Ia menatapku. "Bisakah kau menjaga As beberapa jam ke depan? Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Pansy menganguk. Setelah Theo dan Blaise kembali ke kantor mereka aku menggunakan jaringan Floo untuk pergi ke Kementerian.

000

"Apakah tak ada penyelidik lain sampai aku yang harus menyelesaikan semua ini?" tanyaku pada Loise dengan aku yang berusaha menurunkan suara.

Loise mengangguk kemudian menggeleng secepatnya. "Mereka menunggu instruksi darimu, Sir."

Kuperhatikan perkamen-perkamen yang berada di hadapanku sambil mencerna kasus yang ada. "Kau sudah menanyakan hal ini pada divis Auror?"

"Mereka menyerahkan ini pada divisi kita terlebih dahulu."

Kuhela napas sejenak lalu kembali mempelajari kasus ini. "Aku akan ke divisi Auror sebentar lagi."

"Baik, Sir."

Tepat disaat Loise keluar dari kantorku, sosok yang kurindukan selama ini terlihat berjalan cepat menuju entah kemana. Sontak aku bangkit dan mengejarnya. "Miss Granger," panggilku saat ia berjalan beriringan dengan Nicholas.

Langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik untuk menatapku. "Malfoy," jawabnya dengan raut wajah terkejut kemudian secercah senyuman menghias wajahnya.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan kami berdiri berhadapan. Rasanya aku ingin menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dan melumat habis bibirnya lalu menenggelamkan diriku padanya. "Lama tidak berjumpa," kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku tahu ia berusaha untuk setenang dan bertingkah senormal mungkin karena Nicholas sedang berada bersamanya. "Apakah perjalanan dinasmu kemarin berjalan dengan lancar?" tanyaku.

_Bloody hell!_ Kenapa aku harus berbasa-basi seperti ini dan tak langsung saja membawanya ke ruanganku atau ruangannya dan menyelesaikan semua kerinduanku. "Sangat baik. Mister Malfoy, aku harus mendatangi rapat darurat, tapi ada yang harus kukatakan padamu. Datang ke ruanganku satu jam lagi. Kau bisa?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dariku.

"Tentu, Maam."

Dengan dua kata itu ia berbalik badan dan kembali berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pertemuannya.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Pertemuan singkatku dengan divisi Auror telah terselesaikan dan kini saatnya aku harus menemui wanitaku. Nicholas sudah tampak berada di mejanya. Ada beberapa perkamen yang tengah ia kerjakan sampai ia menyadari keberadaanku. "Tuan Malfoy," ujarnya.

"Miss Granger ada di dalam?"

"Dia sudah menunggumu."

Tanpa harus mengetuk lagi aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Hermione tengah berdiri menghadap jendela dengan menyandarkan separuh tubuhnya di meja kerjanya. "Miss Granger," sapaku.

Ia berbalik dan menghadapku. Cangkir yang ia pegang langsung diletakkannya kemudian ia berlari kepadaku. Ia berlari dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leherku dan memelukku dengan cepat. "_Oh God, I miss you,"_ ujarnya saat membenamkan wajahnya di leherku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Dia melepaskanku dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu," ujarnya dan aku langsung merunduk untuk melumat bibirnya.

Sudah lama sekali aku merindukan bibir lembut yang hanya Hermione Granger yang punya. Setelah ciuman untuk meluapkan rindu itu usai ia memelukku. Kami berpelukan untuk waktu yang lama. "Kau tidak pegal berdiri selama ini dengan sepatu setinggi itu," godaku melihat sepatu berhak tinggi bewarna hitam yang tengah ia gunakan.

"Shhh, jangan mengacaukan suasana," ujarnya dan aku tertawa.

Dia kemudian melepaskanku. "Ayo duduk, aku mulai pegal."

Ia kembali duduk di kursi besarnya sementara aku duduk bersandar di meja. "Pasti ada yang sangat penting sampai kau berlari mengejarku seperti di lorong tadi," ujarnya sambil memainkan jariku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Kau."

Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau masalah pentingku."

"Aku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau mau memutuskan hubungan kita?"

"Hermione."

Dia tertawa. "Aku bercanda."

Aku tak tertawa dengan candaannya dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah panik menatapku. "Atau kau benar-benar ingin memutuskan hubungan denganku."

Kuhela napas panjang lalu menangkup wajahnya. "Aku tak akan memutuskan hubungan denganmu. Aku kesini untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku menghilang beberapa hari kebelakang."

Dia tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. "Aku sudah tahu. Istrimu berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Apakah itu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau tak membaca Daily Prophet? Berita itu tengah hangat sekarang," jawabnya.

"Hermione."

Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi tanda padaku. "Bila kau ingin bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja, aku akan berbohong bila mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik , aku akan berusaha untuk baik-baik saja."

Ia semakin menggenggam erat tanganku dan membawanya ke dadanya. Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya sekarang. "Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Astoria," ujarnya.

"Pikirkan kembali pengajuan ceraimu."

Kali ini aku membelalak menatapnya. Apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya saat ini? Apakah ia yang sebenarnya ia berpisah denganku. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan pikirkan kembali pengajuan ceraimu. Tujuh tahun pernikahanmu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar."

"Dan sepuluh tahun perasaanku padamu juga bukan waktu yang sebentar," bantahku.

Dia berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Pulanglah setelah pekerjaamu selesai, Astoria membutuhkanmu saat ini."

"Kau tak membutuhkanku?"

Dia teratawa. "Kau bodoh atau idiot? Tentu aku membutuhkanmu, tapi keberadaanmu sekarang sudah cukup mengobati kerinduanku. Jadi, pulanglah pada istrimu."

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Aku akan kembali padamu. Kau mau menungguku?"

Sampai aku keluar dari kantornya dia tak menjawabku.

000

Hari-hari berlalu dan keadan Astoria perlahan membaik. Ibunya datang hampir setiap hari ke Manor dan itu membantu kesembuhannya. Kegiatan kami berlangsung seperti biasanya. Dia tak pernah menyebut sekalipun tentang perceraian begitupula denganku sampai hari ini.

Aku kembali dari Kementerian setelah seharian penuh menangani kasus. Hidupku terasa seperti diaduk-aduk dengan semua keadaan ini. Kepergian Hermione untuk konferensi di beberapa negara membuatku semakin sulit bertemu dengannya. Hanya pesan singkat dari telepon selular Muggle-nya saja yang menjadi perantara komunikasi kami. Hari ini saat aku baru saja kembali, Astoria tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang dengan buku di pangkuannya. "Hey," sapanya saat aku memasuki kamar itu.

Baru saja ia akan bangkit aku langsung menghampiri dan melarangnya untuk turun. Dia tersenyum melihat aksiku. "Mungkin seharusnya aku overdosis sejak dulu saja, bila kau akan berubah seperti ini."

Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun. "Kau mau kupanggilkan peri rumah untuk membuatkanmu teh?" tanya.

Kali ini aku menggeleng. "Kau sudah minum teh sore ini dengan Hermione Granger?" tanyanya lagi tanpa ada nada benci atau marah sekalipun.

Kembali aku menggeleng. "Dia berada di luar negeri belakangan ini."

"Pantas saja kau sangat murung dan uring-uringan."

Kalimatnya membuatku mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Tangan As mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya?" suara As terdengar sangat lembut saat mengatakannya.

"Drake."

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini?" tanyaku bingung.

Senyum tipis masih menghias wajahnya. "Jawab saja."

"Aku tak mau lagi menyakitimu dengan perkataanku, As."

"Aku tahu kau berengsek, tapi aku juga tahu bahwa kau tak pernah sanggup dan berniat untuk menyakitiku."

Kami diam tanpa suara dengan As yang masih memengang tanganku. "Drake."

"Ayo bercerai," ucapannya langsung saja membuatku menatapnya tak percaya.

Aku tak pernah berekspektasi dia akan mengatakan hal ini. Aku mengira dia akan membuat keadaan ini sebagai momen agar kami dapat kembali bersama, namun aku tak dapat menebak apa yang ada di pikiran wanita.

"Apa yang kau katakan As?"

"Ayo kita bercerai, tapi bukan kau yang menggugat melainkan aku. Biarkan aku yang membuat alasan perceraiannya."

"Astoria."

Dia masih tersenyum. Aku tak tahu dia masih bisa tersenyum dengan percakapan seperti ini. "Aku tak mau sakit terlalu lama dan aku tak punya hak untuk menghalangi perasaanmu pada Hermione. Setelah aku benar-benar pulih, aku akan segera memasukan berkas perceraian kita ke pengadilan. Bagaimana?"

Aku membatu. Apa yang aku harus katakan saat ini? Seharusnya aku merasa bahagia dengan keputusannya? Tapi semua ini membuatku semakin dilingkupi rasa bersalah. Aku lebih memilih dia menangis, berteriak, dan memakiku sampai puas daripada seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan hal ini dan senyuman yang masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Astoria."

"Kau harus hidup bahagia dan aku juga akan hidup lebih bahagia darimu," kata-kata Astoria membuatku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Terima kasih," bisikku.

000

[Hermione]

"Kau tak langsung kembali ke London, Miss Granger?" tanya Nicholas saat kami berjalan di lorong hotel menuju kamar kami.

"Aku akan ke Sofia lalu kembali ke London keesokan harinya."

"Kau mau aku temani?"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya dengan sebelah alisku yang terangkat dan Nicholas menyambutnya dengan tertawa. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Viktor Krum. Aku lupa. Maafkan aku Miss Granger."

Tawanya menular padaku dan sebelum aku memasuki kamarku, aku berheti sejenak. "Kau bisa libur besok. Masuklah saat aku masuk, kau pasti lelah dengan konferensi ini."

"Kau serius?"

"Atau kau tak mau mengambil kesempatan ini?"

Dia langsung menggeleng. "Tentu aku mau. Terima kasih, Miss Granger."

Dan hanya anggukanku yang menjawabnya.

Sebelum kembali ke London, Nicholas menyiapkan Portkey untukku. Dan aku sekarang berada di sini. Di Sofia, Bulgaria. Langkahku langsung menuju apartemen Viktor namun saat aku telah berada di depan pintunya tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kuperhatikan jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku dan aku baru sadar bahwa ada perbedaan waktu disini. Aku langsung keluar dari apartemen ini dan menuju _training center_-nya.

Seperti layaknya stadion Quidditch lainnya aku disambut dengan bentangan rumput hijau dan tiang-tiang gawang yang menjulang. Aku terkejut saat seorang pria dengan jubah hitam suteranya yang kuyakin sebagai manager tim ini memanggilku. "Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Yaa."

"Kau datang untuk bertemu Viktor."

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Dia berada di ruang ganti di sudut lorong ini," ujarnya sambil memberiku arahan dengan tangannya.

"Terima kasih."

Aku tepat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan ini dan seseorang berdiri di belakangku. "Kejutan sekali, kau mengunjungi Viktor?" tanya salah satu rekan timnya yang baru saja akan masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Viktor, lihat siapa yang datang."

Tawa Viktor yang sedari tadi tengah bercengkrama dengan teman setimnnya menghilang saat melihatku. "Hey," sapaku.

"Hermione."

Dia bangkit dan menghampiriku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau sudah selesai latihan?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Ayo kita makan malam," ujarku sementara ia masih menatapku bingung.

"Okay," jawabnya.

Aku mendengar suara riuh rendah dari para temannya dan Viktor hanya menaik-naikkan alisnya sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi ruangan ini. Setengah jam kemudian ia telah bersih dan semua keringat yang tadi membasahi tubuhnya telah menghilang dan kini ia telah mengenakan mantelnya. Makan malam kami berjalan lancar atau seperti itulah yang aku pikirkan. Setelah itu kami kembali ke apartemennya.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Viktor yang memberikanku segelas wine.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan dia yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku. "Aku minta maaf."

Viktor langsung berlutut di hadapanku dan menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya yang lain memegang pipiku dan mengelusnya sambil sesekali menghapus air mata yang mengalir disana. "Hermione, aku juga minta maaf karena terbawa amarah."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku salah karena datang tiba-tiba seperti itu dan aku tahu kau tak pernah menyukai saat aku mengganggu pekerjaamu."

Aku tak sanggup menjawabnya. Bukan hal ini yang aku harapkan saat datang kemari, tapi Viktor akan menjadi Viktor selamanya. Dia akan selalu berusaha mengerti apapun keadaan yang tengah kuhadapi.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapku lirih kembali padanya.

Kuambil tasku dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam yang diberikan olehnya padaku dan memberikannya kembali padanya. "Hermione," ujarnya.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang, simpan dan pikirkan semuanya dengan baik-baik. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Viktor, aku tak bisa."

Ia menatapku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

"Kenapa? Kau panik karena aku akan melamarmu, karena kau belum mau menikah, atau karena masalah kau tak ingin memiliki anak?"

Aku masih diam dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku tak pantas kau tunggu, Viktor."

"Aku mencintaimu dan sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menghentikannya. "Aku tak pantas untukmu, kau berhak untuk mendapatkan wanita yang juga mencintaimu."

Kalimatku kali ini benar-benar membuatnya terdiam. "Aku tidur dengan pria lain," tambahku.

Viktor membeku di tempatnya dan perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya dariku. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja kecil di sudut ruangan ini. Aku melihat ia menuangkan _scotch_ ke dalam gelasnya dan langsung menenggaknya. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya tanpa sudi menatapku.

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya ia berteiak padaku. "Sejak kapan?"

"Lama."

Tetiba saja dia membanting gelasnya dan menatap liar kepadaku. "Apakah ini karena hubungan jarak jauh kita?"

"Aku baru saja berencana untuk pindah liga di Inggris agar dapat bersamamu dan hal ini yang kudapatkan? Kau datang kesini dan mengajakku makan malam hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Aku tak tahu bahwa hatimu sedingin ini."

"Viktor."

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan memegang kedua pundakku. "Katakan kalau kau bercanda, bahwa kau hanya tak siap menikah denganku. Kau tak perlu mengarang cerita bahwa kau tidur dengan pria lain."

"Aku tak mengarang, aku benar-benar berkhianat padamu

"Aku serius."

Dia mengambil botol _scotch_ itu dan langsung menenggaknya. "Jika kau pria mungkin sekarang kau sudah mati kuhajar, Hermione."

"Viktor."

"Pergilah. Kau tak berencana untuk bermalam di rumahku, bukan?"

Aku bangkit dari tepi ranjangnya dan berjalan perlahan kepadanya. Aku berjinjit dan memeluknya. Ia tak bergerak. Tak ada lagi tangan yang menyambutku saat aku memeluknya. Dia hanya berdiri tak bergerak. "Aku minta maaf."

000

Tak ada kabar dari Viktor secara langsung namun kabar perpisahan kami menyebar begitu cepatnya. Terima kasih kepada The Witch Weekly atas sikap cepat tanggapnya untuk mengendus berita.

"Kau yakin tak akan datang ke The Burrow malam ini?" tanya Ginny dari seberang sana.

Aku berdiri sambil merapihkan perkamen di atas mejaku dengan iPhone yang kuapit di antara pundak dan telingaku. "Ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

Aku mendengar Ginny mendengus. "Kantor atau Draco?"

"Keduanya," jawabku cepat.

Jeda beberapa saat sampai Ginny kembali membuka suaranya. "Kau baik-baik saja dengan pemberitaan kandasnya hubunganmu dengan Viktor?"

Tawaku membalas pertanyaannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Berita itu benar lalu apa yang kupusingkan?"

"Tetapi, isinya terlalu dilebih-lebihkan," tandas Ginny.

"Namanya juga tabloid gossip, semua pasti akan dilebihkan agar menarik perhatian para pembaca."

"Yasudahlah, jaga dirimu."

"Terima kasih. Salam untuk little James dan Harry dan seluruh keluargamu."

"Baiklah."

Dengan satu kata itu ia menutup panggilan ini. Aku memeriksa jam dan bergegas meninggalkan kantor. Setelah pertemuanku dengan Kingsley aku langsung ber-Apparate menuju kediaman Muggle milik Draco. Tak ada janji yang kubuat dengannya dan aku memang sengaja ingin datang tanpa memberitahunya. Seperti berjudi aku menyerahkan peruntunganku pada takdir. Bila takdir tengah memihakku, Draco akan berada di rumah Muggle-nya. Bila tidak, mungkin ia tengah bersama Astoria di Manor-nya. Karena hidup memang semudah itu ternyata.

Akue mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali dan ia muncul dengan raut terkejut lalu berubah menjadi senyuman. "Le Pin," ujarku sambil mengangkat botol wine yang kubawa.

Dia masih menatapku tak percaya dengan senyuman khas di wajahnya. "Kau terkejut?" tanyaku.

"Sangat," dan ia menarikku lalu mendaratkan bibir lembutnya di bibirku.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujarnya dan aku hanya tertawa.

Ia langsung menarikku masuk dan dengan sigap meletakkan botol wine yang sedari tadi kupegang ke atas salah satu _counter _di rumah ini. Bibirnya tak lepas dari diriku barang sedetikpun dan aku sangat membawaku sampai ke kamarnya. "Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu, Granger?" tanyanya disela kegiatannya di lekukan leherku.

"Eehm," hanya itu jawabanku.

"Kau pergi kemana saja?" ia kembali bertanya saat tangannya mulai melepaskan satu per satu kancing _blouse_-ku.

Aku menangkup wajahnya untuk sesaat menatapnya. _"No talking, please."_

_"Yes, Maam."_

Setelah selesai menghabisi blouse-ku, tangan Draco menelusup kebalik rokku dan lenguhan-lenguhanku tak dapat lagi terbendung. Bibirnya menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuhku dan semua itu membuatku semakin gila. Perlahan ia mendorongku ke tempat tidur. Aku kira ia akan mengakhiri godaannya dan menyelesaikan penderitaanku, tapi aku salah. Ia semakin menggodaku. Ciumannya perlahan turun dari leher menuju bagian bawah tubuhku dan aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya. _"Draco, please."_

_"No talking, please."_

"Draco!"

Dia tertawa. "Sekarang?" tanyanya berbisik padaku.

"Sekarang!"

Dan ia memasuki dengan satu gerakan. Merlin! Aku merindukan ini.

_"I miss you,"_ ujar Draco sesaat setelah kami mencapai puncaknya.

_"I miss you too."_

Draco masih membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leherku sementara tanganku masih mengelus rambutnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengetahui bahwa ini adalah saat terakhir aku bisa memandangnya.

"Draco," ucapku masih terus membelai rambutnya.

"Eehm."

"Kau mengantuk."

"Masih terlalu awal untuk tidur, love."

Kembali senyumku mengembang mendengarnya. Kugerakan tubuhku untuk membuat ia bangkit. Aku bangkit lalu mencari kemeja Draco yang tadi tercecer di lantai dan mengenakannya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya

Aku hanya menaikkan alisku dan mengambil wine yang tadi kubawa serta gelasnya lalu kembali ke ranjang. Aku duduk menyila sambil menuangkan isi wine itu ke gelas dan memberikannya pada Draco. "Le Pin," ucapnya saat kami sama-sama duduk bersila di ranjang itu.

Aku mengangguk "Wine pertama yang kau bawa saat kau muncul tiba-tiba di depan rumahku malam itu."

Ia menyeringai kemudian menggoyangkan gelasnya dan menyesap isinya perlahan. "Kau sudah membaca surat berita gosip yang beredar?" tanyaku.

"Tentang kau dan Krum?"

Aku mengangguk. "Rasanya aku ingin mengoleksinya."

Tawaku pecah saat mendengarnya. "Hermione."

"Yaa."

"Aku dan Astoria akan benar-benar berpisah. Ia akan mengajukan permohonan cerai minggu depan," ujar Draco tenang padaku.

Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Bukan berita ini yang aku harapkan, seharusnya bukan hal ini yang ingin aku dengar. "Kau tak senang?" tanya Draco dengan perubahan raut wajahku.

"Apakah Astoria sudah sehat?"

Kali ini ia yang mengangguk sementara aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi berita ini. Aku berpikir bahwa keadaan Astoria akan mengubah segalanya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco lagi padaku.

Aku mengedik. "Hanya dingin," ujarku yang langsung bangkit dan menutup jendela kamar Draco. Aku berbalik menatap Draco setelah terpaan angin malam menetralisir pikiranku.

"Berdansalah denganku."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menyeringai padaku. "Kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

Aku menghampirinya dan menariknya tangannya. "Selama kita bersama, kita tak pernah berdansa sekalipun. Jadi, ayo berdansa denganku."

Dia kembali menyeringai dan mengambil celananya. Setelah aku memutarkan lagu kami berdansa. Tangannya berada nyaman di pinggangku sementara tanganku melingkar nyaman di lehernya dengan kepalaku yang menyandar nyaman di dadanya. Kami bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang kuputar. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Aku tahu."

Dan aku semakin membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Saat pagi hari tiba, Draco masih tertidur di ranjangnya sementara aku telah membuatkannya sarapan. Pancake sederhana dan teh sudah tersedia di _kitchen island_ dapurnya. Baru saja aku akan membangunkannya, ia sudah turun dan telah lengkap dengan setelannya. "Pagi," ujarnya padaku setelah mengecup lembut bibirku.

Ia mengambil tempat di sampingku dan mulai menyesap tehnya dengan satu tangan lain membuka halaman demi halaman Daily Prophet. Aku tak sanggup memakan sarapanku dan hanya menyesap teh yang kubuat. Ketika aku melihat Draco telah menghabiskan sarapannya akupun membuka suara.

"Draco."

"Yaa," jawabnya lalu melipat surat kabarnya.

"Aku ingin berpisah darimu."

000

to be continued

**A/N**: How's this chap? I hope you like it. Untuk chapter 7 saya tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya kata-kata yang menggunakan titik lalu diapit oleh tanda petik menghilang secara otomatis dan untuk typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana saya juga minta. Thanks again. Don't forget to leave your review. I'm craving for that haha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rowling has! I own nothing**

**Chapter 9**

[Draco]

"Aku ingin kita berpisah."

Kalimatnya membuatku terdiam. Apa yang sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan? Aku menengadah untuk menatapnya. Tak ada tatapan serius atau mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia mengatakan kata-kata itu lalu menyesap tehnya. Aku masih memperhatikan apakah ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia tak serius.

"Hal itu bukan topik untuk dijadikan bahan bercanda, Hermione."

Dia menatapku dengan tangan yang melipat di atas meja. "Apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Kemudian dengan sangat tenang dia bangkit dari _barstool _dan berjalan menuju wastafel lalu meletakkan cangkir teh di dalamnya. "Aku ingin kita berpisah," dia mengucapkan kata itu lagi saat berbalik untuk menatapku.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Kau gila atau apa?" tanyaku yang mulai panik dengan kelakuannya.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku tak mengada-ada. Aku ingin kita berpisah."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Apakah harus ada alasannya?" tanyanya.

_"Bloody hell, Hermione_! Tentu harus ada alasannya. Kita baru saja melewatkan malam bersama lagi dan kini secara sangat tiba-tiba kau ingin berpisah dariku?"

Dia berjalan menuju kursi tempat ia meletakkan tasnya lalu mulai memeriksa isinya untuk selanjutnya menatapku. "Aku merasa tak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan kita," ujarnya sambil sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Aku berjalan menghampirnya dan memegang kedua pundaknya. "Berhenti menyibukkan dirimu! Tatap mataku dan katakan bahwa kau ingin berpisah denganku."

Ia terdiam sejenak. Aku mencari keraguan di matanya, tapi aku tak dapat menemukannya. Pundak yang tadinya menegang karena kukejutkan kini secara perlahan kembali santai seperti semula. "Aku ingin kita berpisah," ujarnya dengan sangat tenang.

"Apa salahku? Jangan bersikap setenang ini, Demi Merlin Hermione. Teriaki aku dan katakan apa kesalahanku sampai kau berlaku seperti ini?"

Ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang lalu bersedekap dan menatapku lurus. "Kau tak salah, Draco. Dan tak ada yang harus kuteriaki, lalu untuk apa aku meneriakimu?"

"Hermione."

Dia menggeleng. "Aku telah berpikir selama ini bahwa hubungan kita sejak awal adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kau dan Astoria. Aku dan Viktor. Tak ada sedikitpun kebenaran di dalam hubungan kita.."

Baru saja aku akan memotongnya ia menaikan tangannya untuk menghentikanku. "Kau ingin mendengar alasanku, bukan? Kalau begitu kau harus diam dan mendengarkanku."

Aku menurutinya dan memilih untuk diam sampai ia selesai memberikan alasan gilannya. "Kita bersama saat masing-masing dari kita memilki pasangan. Kau menggodaku dan aku dengan mudahnya tergoda olehmu. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa hatiku mudah sekali untuk digoyahkan? Kau tak takut bahwa aku akan mengkhianatimu saat kita bersama nanti? Bagaimana bila aku menemukan pria lain di tengah hubungan kita dan aku sekali lagi dengan mudahnya tergoda untuk mengkhianatimu seperti aku mengkhianati Viktor?"

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan gilanya namun di sisi lain berisi tentang kebenaran, tapi aku tahu pasti ia telah memikirkan ini dengan sangat matang untuk dilemparkannya padaku. "Hermione, aku mencintaimu," ucapku untuk meyakinkannya.

"Tidak cukup."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku hilang akal.

"Viktor juga mencintaiku, tapi faktanya aku tetap berselingkuh denganmu."

_Bloody hell!_ Hermione dan semua pikiran gilanya membuatku benar-benar frustrasi. Aku kembali mendekatinya lalu menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Dia tak balik menatapku. Matanya sibuk memandang lantai. "Tapi kau mencintaiku," ujarku padanya.

Saat itu juga ia tertawa sinis lalu melepaskan tanganku darinya. "Jangan naïf, Draco," ucapnya sinis.

Dia kembali berjalan untuk menghindariku lalu bersedekap. "Kita bersama baru dalam hitungan bulan, kau terlalu bodoh bila berpikir bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bila kau bertanya apakah aku menyukaimu, jawabannya adalah tentu aku menyukaimu. Tetapi, bila kau bertanya apakah aku mencintaimu," kalimatnya terhenti kemudian dia tertawa lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Dia mengatakan hal itu sangat tenang dan normal bagaikan tak ada hal besar yang tengah terjadi di antara kami. Aku tak dapat berkata-kata saat ia melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat jam yang terpatri di dinding ruangan ini. "Aku hampir terlambat," ujarnya yang langsung mengambil tas dan menyampirkan di pundaknya.

Sebelum ia keluar menuju perapian ia berdiri sejenak di hadapanku. Dia memandangku lalu tersenyum "Bersikaplah senormal mungkin, Draco. Ingatlah kita rekan di kantor."

Hanya kalimat itu yang ia katakan. Aku menunggu ia meminta maaf karena telah melontarkan lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu seperti ini, tapi tidak. Alih-alih meminta maaf, ia justru langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

000

Setelah ia meninggalkanku di dapur tadi pagi, aku hanya terdiam dan belum sanggup mencerna informasi yang ia berikan padaku. Hermione memintaku untuk berpisah darinya. Aku tahu pikirannya suka terganggu dan pikiran wanita terkadang suka berlebihan, tapi berpisah dengannya sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di otakku. Menyadari bahwa Hermione benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkanku, aku langsung menyusulnya ke kantor secepat mungkin. Hasil yang kudapatkan dari mengejar secepatnya ke kantor adalah nihil. Ia tak berada di kantornya. Nicholas mengatakan bahwa ia tengah rapat dengan Kingsley dan tidak tahu kapan akan selesai. Bahkan sampai jam makan siang tiba aku tak kunjung melihatnya. Lagi-lagi Nicholas mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada di pertemuan penting. Dalam urusan melarikan diri, Hermione Granger adalah ahlinya. Namun, kali ini ia tak bisa lagi menghindariku. Saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam ruangannya aku langsung memunculkan diri untuk menyapanya. "Miss Granger," sapaku padanya.

Dia sedikit terkejut namun segera mengembalikan wajah normalnya."Mister Malfoy," sapanya.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku diskusikan di kantormu," ujarku

Mendadak ia menjadi salah tingkah dan tatapannya seakan kehilangan fokus dariku. Aku tahu ia bersikap seperti ini karena ada beberapa orang dari divisi Auror yang sedang bersamanya. "Maaf, Mister Malfoy. Aku takut tak bisa karena masih harus mendiskusi beberapa hal dengan para Auror."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Dia memaksakan senyum padaku. "Kalian tak keberatan bila aku berbicara dengan Mister Malfoy sebentar?" tanyanya kepada para Auror yang sedang bersamanya.

"Tentu tidak, Miss Granger. Kami akan menunggu di ruang pertemuan sampai urusanmu dengan Mister Malfoy selesai," jawab salah satu Auror itu.

Ia tersenyum singkat lalu masuk ke dalam kantornya dengan aku yang mengekorinya. Begitu pintu tertutup aku langsung merapalkan mantra kedap suara. "Aku tak mau kita berpisah," tandasku.

Ia bersedekap dengan separuh tubuhnya yang bersandar pada meja jati di belakangnya. "Suatu hubungan akan berhasil bila dilakoni oleh dua orang, Draco. Hubungan kita telah usai karena aku tak lagi ingin melakoninya."

Aku mengerang putus asa karenanya. _Hermione and her smart mouth_. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini sangat tiba-tiba? Mengapa kau berubah pikiran hanya dalam semalam? Kita baru saja bersama, aku bercinta denganmu dan melakukan semua hal layaknya tak ada masalah apapun di antara kita. Lalu pagi harinya kau melemparkan bom ini padaku!"

"Aku telah memikirkannya lama dan kau tak perlu tahu kapan aku memikirkannya. Lagipula bercinta denganmu adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi kalimat terahirnya. Aku hanya menghela napas."Lalu mengapa sekarang?"

"Karena sekarang aku baru menyadari bahwa tak ada masa depan dalam hubungan ini."

Aku menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum kembali beradu argumentasi dengannya. "Kau sudah berpisah dengan Krum dan aku juga telah berpisah dari Astoria, lalu apa masalahnya?"

Kali ini ia tak langsung menjawabnya dengan lantang. Aku melihat ia tengah berpikir tentang apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya. "Masalahnya dari awal adalah seharusnya kau tak melepaskan Astoria begitu saja. Kalian bersama selama tujuh tahun dan kau menceraikannya seakan-akan itu adalah hal termudah di muka bumi ini. Kemudian kau memilihku yang baru menjalani hubungan denganmu bahkan belum genap satu tahun."

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu selama sepuluh tahun!"

Dia menggeleng. "Kau hanya penasaran padaku. Kau hanya penasaran dan kini rasa penasaranmu telah terpenuhi, jadi kembalilah pada istrimu."

"Kau gila!"

Dia tak menjawabnya. "Tetapi kau telah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Viktor Krum."

"Karena ia tak pantas kuperlakukan seperti ini."

"Lalu kau berpikir aku pantas memperlakukan Astoria seperti ini?" tanyaku menantangnya.

"Dia istrimu. Kau terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan sementara aku tidak."

Dia benar-benar membuatku frustrasi. "Kau membuat usahaku sia-sia, Hermione," ujarku lemas.

"Aku bahkan rela merendahkan diriku mencuri kasus terbesar yang tengah kau tangani agar kau memperhatikanku, agar aku punya alasan berbicara denganmu, agar aku mendapatkan cara untuk bersamamu."

Hermione terdiam. Aku menunggu ia untuk melontarkan kata-kata pintar dan pedasnya, namun tak ada. Dia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam dan tak berani menatapku. Aku berjalan ke arahnya lalu kembali memegang kedua pundaknya. "Hermione."

Dia masih tak mau menatapku. "Tatap aku dan katakan kau tak mencintaiku, katakakan bahwa kau ingin berpisah dariku."

Ia masih tak bergerak dan aku tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin dapat melakukannya. Aku tahu meskipun ia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku, tapi di dalam hatinya ia mencintaiku seperti aku padanya. Baru saja aku akan bernapas lega, ia menengadah dan menatapku lurus. "Aku tak mencintamu, Draco Malfoy. Dan aku ingin kita berpisah."

Seperti dirapalkan mantra ikat sempurna aku mematung saat mendengar perkataanya.

000

"Jadi kau diputuskan secara sepihak?" tanya Blaise setelah menenggak bir langsung dari botolnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kapan?" tanya Theo yang ikut dalam perbincangan ini.

"Sehari setelah Astoria mengatakan bersedia bercerai dariku."

Mereka bertukar pandang lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku langsung menatap mereka dengan kesal. Menertawai lalu membantunya, itulah Blaise dan Theo. Menurut mereka itu semacam perilaku seorang sahabat sejati. Mereka masih tertawa saat aku ikut menanggak bir yang sedari tadi kupegang. "Maaf, mate. Maaf," ujar Blaise yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Kau memiliki nasib yang begitu miris, mate," ujar Theo yang masih menyisakan tawa di wajahnya.

Blaise menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Masih banyak wanita lajang di luar sana. Kau tak perlu khawatir," kekeh Blaise.

_"Shut up, Blaise!"_

"Kenapa ia ingin bepisah darimu?" kini Theo memulai pembicaraan dengan serius.

Dan ketika aku melihat Blaise, ia juga sudah siap mendengarkanku. Kemudian aku menceritaka semua pembicaraanku dengan Hermione hampir satu minggu yang lalu.

"Kau tak mengajaknya berbicara lagi?" tanya Blaise.

Aku menggeleng. "Dia pergi beberapa hari yang lalu dan saat ia kembali, jabatan kepala departemen itu benar-benar membuatnya sibuk dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari berhubungan denganku."

"Hermione mencintaimu, Draco," ucap Theo lagi.

Aku hanya mengedik. "Lalu mengapa ia memilih untuk berpisah dariku dan bukannya memperjuangkan hubungan kami?"

"Dia terlalu baik untuk menyakiti Astoria dan dia terlalu baik untuk melihat reputasimu menjadi buruk bila alasan perceraianmu tercium publik."

Aku mendengar Blaise sedikit tersedak lalu membelalak menatap Theo. "Hey, hey, Theo. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pembela kaum Mudblood."

Tatapan tajamku langsung beralih padanya. "_Sorry, mate_," Blaise dengan sigap meminta maaf padaku.

"Aku tak membelanya hanya membaca situasi. Tetapi, bukan berarti aku mendukung tindakan perselingkuhanmu dengannya, Drake."

Aku mengangguk. "Yaa aku mengerti."

"Lalu apa kabar perceraianmu dengan Astoria?" tanya Blaise lagi yang telah beralih pada botol kedua birnya. Aku tak tahu bahwa rumah penyihir seperti Theodore Nott menyediakan banyak minuman keras khas Muggle.

"Dua hari lagi kami akan memasuki sidang pertama dan sejak awal Astoria mengatakan kepada pengadilan untuk merahasiakannya pada media dan ia menolak untuk mediasi."

"Menolak mediasi?" tanya Theo.

Aku mengangguk. "Wow Astoria benar-benar muak padamu, mate," kekeh Blaise sementara aku dan Theo hanya menatap malas kepadanya.

Theo memanggil peri rumahnya untuk membawakan kami camilan sementara aku dan Blaise masih asik dengan bir di tangan. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hermione Granger?"

"Memenangkan hatinya lagi," jawabku.

Blaise langsung meninju lengan atasku. "Kau terdengar seperti aktor-aktor di opera sabun murahan yang ditonton Pansy."

Kami langsung tertawa yang langsung diinterupsi oleh suara dari telepon selularku atau yang sering disebut iPhone oleh Hermione. Aku menatap layarnya dan tak mengenal nomor yang tertera disana. "Hallo," sapaku.

"Draco Malfoy," ujar seoarang wanita di seberang sana.

"Benar."

_"Thank God!_ Kau bisa menjemput Hermione sekarang?"

"Siapa ini?"

"Ginny Potter. Hermione tadi meneleponku dalam keadaan mabuk tapi aku tak bisa menjemputnya sekarang. Kau bisa?" tanyanya lumayan terdengar panik.

Aku mengerutkan dahi dan mulai cemas dengan keadaan wanita keras kepala itu. "Dimana?"

"Baroque."

_Bloody hell!_ Hermione dan kebiasaan buruknya.

000

[Hermione]

Suara alunan musik dan aroma alkohol yang menyeruak menandakan bahwa aku telah berada di tempat yang benar. Hariku menjadi sangat memuakkan dengan semua keadaan yang ada. Terima kasih untuk jabatan kepala departemen ini yang membuatku tetap menjadi waras karena kesibukannya. Melihat Draco setiap hari di kantor dan tahu bahwa aku tak lagi dapat memilikinya benar-benar membuatku gila dan hampir mati. Setidaknya dengan menghadiri rapat dan konferensi serta setumpuk kesibukanku yang lain dapat membantuku melupakannya. Tetapi, hal itu tak berlaku saat malam telah menyapa seperti sekarang. Seandainya aku dapat bekerja 24 jam dalam sehari atau 20 jam sehari lalu 4 jam lainnya akan kugunakan untuk tidur dengan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi. Namun semua itu tak mungkin terjadi. Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang. Baroque. Salah satu klub malam di London yang menyediakan bar serta lounge yang menjadi langgananku. "Vodka tonic?" tanya seorang bartender yang sudah tak asing lagi saat aku duduk di kursi bar di hadapannya.

Aku menggeleng. "Berikan aku yang lebih keras."

Dia hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tequilla?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Langsung saja dia memberikanku sloki dan menuangkan isi ke dalamnya. Aku menatapnya lalu menggeleng. "Berikan botolnya bersamaku."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu meletakkan botol penuh berisi tequilla dan beberapa potongan lemon serta garam. "Terima kasih," ujarku tanpa harus menatapnya.

Aku bukan alcoholic. Tetapi, alkohol selalu dapat membantuku melupakan permasalahan walaupun hanya sesaat. Meskipun aku akan memaki diriku sendiri keesokan harinya karena pengar. Kepala pusing dan mual merupakan salah dua dari efek terlalu banyak menenggak tequilla ini, tapi siapa yang peduli bila semua itu dapat membuatku melupakan masalah dalam sesaat.

"Kau sendiri?"

Aku menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang pria yang baru saja duduk di sampingku. Mataku mulai sedikit buram, namun aku tahu bahwa ia Muggle dan terlihat tampan. Aku tersenyum. "Kau juga?"

Seperti mendapatkan lampu hijau dariku ia mendekatkan kursinya padaku. "Garret," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tanganku.

"Hermione," jawabku menerima jabat tangannya.

Tak ada pembicaraan berarti lagi selain kami menikmati minuman yang telah kami pesan. Entah berapa sloki tequilla yang telah kuteguk dan potongan lemon yang kuhisap sampai aku mendengar suara panggilan dari iPhone-ku. Ginny. Nama itulah yang tertera di layarnya. "Hey," sapaku.

_"Bloody hell,_ Hermione! Kau mabuk?" tanyanya tanpa berbasa-basi lagi padaku.

Aku tertawa sebentar dan kembali meneguk tequilla di hadapanku. "Sedikit. Hanya minum beberapa gelas."

"Kau benar-benar sudah tak waras? Kembalilah pada Draco. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," Ginny terdengar gusar di seberang sana.

Tetapi, begitulah Ginny. Gusar dan cemas berlebihan sudah menjadi sifatnya. Naluri seorang ibu aku rasa. "Shh, Gin. Kau tak membantu. Jemput saja aku atau tutup telepon ini," tanpa harus menunggu ia kembali mengkhotbahiku kututup teleponnya.

Kubenamkan kepalaku di meja ini lalu bangkit kembali untuk menuangkan minuman ke dalam slokinya. Tangan pria asing di samping ini menahanku. "Aku kira kau sudah cukup mabuk, Hermione."

Aku kembali menoleh kepadanya. "Selama aku masih tahu siapa namamu berarti aku sama sekali belum mabuk."

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan senyum menggoda keluar di wajahnya. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Mungkin bila aku tak tergila-gila pada Draco Malfoy aku akan menyukai orang ini hanya dalam pandangan pertama. "Lalu siapa namaku?" tantangnya.

"Garret," jawabku cepat.

Dia mengangguk sambil tertawa dan kembali menenggak minumannya. "Katakan padaku, mengapa wanita secantik dirimu minum sendiri disini?"

Aku menyipit untuk memandangnya kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Anggap saja aku diutus Tuhan untuk menemani kau yang juga sedang sendiri malam ini."

"Kau pasti wanita cerdas."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh botol tequilla dan kau masih berbicara dengan sangat normal. Aku tahu kau sudah mabuk, tapi kau tak mau menunjukkannya."

Aku tertawa mendengar alasannya. "Seandainya aku tak tergila-gila dengan seseorang sampai aku rela menderita sampai rasanya mau mati untuknya mungkin aku akan mengajakmu keluar besok dan mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan ini kemudian bercinta sampai kau tak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur."

"Wow tawaran yang sangat menarik."

Aku tertawa dan mengangguk-angguk padanya. "Jadi masalah asmara yang membuatmu menghabiskan minuman sebanyak ini?"

"Kurang lebih."

Kepalaku benar-benar sudah akan pecah saat melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan aku tahu bahwa besok aku masih harus bekerja. Ginny tak mungkin datang menjemputku dan aku tak berekspektasi bahwa ia akan menjemputku. Kuraba sandaran kursiku untuk mencari mantelku dan dengan sigap Garret, pria asing yang baru kukenal beberapa jam kebelakang ini membantuku berdiri dan memakaikan mantel itu di tubuhku. "Aku akan memanggilkanmu taksi," ujarnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku bawa mobil."

Baru saja aku ingin berjalan namun ia memegang lengan atasku. "Kau tak bisa membawa mobil dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Lepaskan tanganmu," sebuah suara yang sama sekali tak asing lagi di telingaku mendadak muncul.

Aku melihatnya telah berdiri di sampingku dan harum tubuhnya kembali menyeruak di penciumanku. Dia menarikku dan kini aku berada di dekapannya. "Kau siapa?" tanya Garret.

Aku masih belum membuka suara dan mencoba fokus untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya siapa dirimu berani-beraninya memegang istriku."

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu bahwa ia sudah menikah."

"Draco?" aku menengadah untuk memandangnya.

Ia tak menjawab dan hanya memandangku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau seharusnya di Manor," racauku.

Dia masih tak menjawabku sampai aku merasakan bahwa ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantelnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar pound di atas meja bar. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Menyelamatkanmu, love."

Mataku terlalu berat untuk tahu kejadian selanjutnya. Hal yang kutahu bahwa kini aku berada di dekapannya.

000

Mataku masih terasa sangat buram saat menyadari bahwa aku telah berada di kamarku. Kamarku. Terlonjak aku untuk bangkit namun rasa sakit di kepalaku membuatku menghentikan pergerakan. Kupegang kepalaku dan berusaha mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Aku masih ingat bahwa setelah pulang dari kantor aku langsung memacu mobil Muggle-ku dan berakhir di Baroque. Baroque_. "Bloody hell,"_ umpatku pelan.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa saja yang terjadi di sana tadi malam. Aku datang lalu memesan minuman. Satu botol tequilla lebih tepatnya. Lalu ada seorang pria, Gerry, Garret, atau Gerrad yang kini aku lupa nama pastinya datang dan duduk di sampingku. Aku mulai mabuk dan- _"Damn it,"_ kembali aku mengumpat.

Draco datang. Draco Malfoy datang untuk menjemputku. Kuhela napas sejenak dan denyut di kepalaku membawaku kembali pada kenyataan. Baru saja aku menyingkap selimut ini, gerakanku terhenti melihat gaun tidur yang kugunakan. Draco telah mengganti bajuku. Seketika memoriku kembali pada saat Draco membawaku pulang dan aku muntah tepat di pelukannya. Ia membawaku ke kamar dan aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk kembali memuntahkan isi perutku yang sebenarnya tak ada lagi. Sial. Aku benar-benar tampak menyedihkan. Sekarang aku hanya berharap bahwa aku tak meracau apapun di depannya.

Kepalaku masih terasa seperti terhantam batu saat aku turun ke dapur setelah mandi dan berdandan. _"Bloody hell!"_ aku benar-benar terkejut melihat sosok yang kini tengah duduk di dapurku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku tak bergerak.

Dia bangkit dan menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir di hadapannya. "Duduk dan minum tehmu," perintahnya.

Aku masih tak bergerak. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Draco. Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

"Kau lupa?" tanyanya kemudian ia tertawa sinis. "Tentu kau lupa. Kau mabuk dan hampir saja orang asing yang bahkan kau sekarang sudah lupa namanya membawamu pulang."

"Aku ingat akan hal itu dan terima kasih sudah membawaku pulang, tapi apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu. Aku rasa kau tak lagi punya urusan disini," ucapku.

"Lain kali hentikan aksi membututiku."

Dia mendengus. "Ginny Potter menghubungiku."

_Damn it Ginny_! Aku tak tahu bahwa ia sekarang berubah menjadi pendukung setia Draco Malfoy. Demi Merlin akulah sahabatnya bukanlah Draco.

Draco menatapku dingin. Bahkan senyum tipisnya tak lagi terlihat. "Kepalamu pasti sangat sakit sekarang, bukan? Minum teh ini lalu makan sarapanmu."

"Kepalaku sakit atau tidak. Aku sarapan atau tidak bukan lagi urusanmu, Draco."

"Hermione, jangan memulai pertengkaran lagi."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak akan pernah memulai pertengkarang kalau kau tak membuatku melakukan hal itu. Berhenti mengurusi hidupku. Sekarang hubungan kita hanya sebatas rekan kerja dan tak akan menjadi lebih."

"Kau memutuskanku secara sepihak, Hermione. Aku kekasihmu!"

Draco Malfoy berteriak padaku dan hal ini semakin membuatku marah kepadanya. "Berhenti mengatakan bahwa kau kekasihku!"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku juga bukan fidanzanta seperti yang kau katakan saat kita di New York lalu yang kutahu artinya adalah tunanganmu. Apalagi istrimu seperti yang kau katakan pada pria yang kemarin kau temui di bar!"

Dia menghela napas. "Hermione."

Dia mendekat dan aku refleks mundur untuk menghindarinya. "Terima kenyataan ini, Draco. Kita tak memiliki masa depan."

"Mungkin kau pengusaha kaya raya dan aku tak dapat menandingimu, tapi di Kementerian jabatanku berada di atasmu. Jadi, bila diperlukan aku akan dengan senang hati untuk memecatmu. Aku mohon padamu untuk tinggalkan aku. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujarku pelan padanya.

Ia memegang tanganku dan aku tak sanggup menatapnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, Hermione? Aku bisa mati gila bila kau seperti ini."

Aku tak menjawabnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menangis dan bergerak memeluknya. Dia menangkup wajahku agar aku menatapnya. "Jangan pernah katakan bahwa kau tak mencintaiku. Jangan pernah katakan bahwa kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu," ujarnya lembut dan terdengar seperti bisikan.

Aku mengutuk Draco karena berlaku seperti ini. Air mataku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi kubendung, namun aku tak akan pernah lagi menunjukkan kelemahanku padanya. Aku harus tampak tegar dan konsisten pada keputusanku. Berpisah dengan Draco adalah keputusan paling rasional yang kubuat untuk saat ini dan aku tak akan menghancurkannya dengan menangis di hadapannya. Aku menarik napas panjang dan berharap tak ada butiran air mata yang mengalir. Tangannya yang menangkup wajahku kulepaskan perlahan. Aku berusaha menatap lurus matanya walaupun rasanya sangat tersiksa. "Aku tak pernah mencintaimu, Draco. Aku ingin kita berpisah. Jadi, aku mohon padamu, lepaskan aku."

Tubuh Draco terasa melemas. Aku merasakan ia seperti kehilangan keseimbang namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menutupinya. Dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi saat aku merasakan bibir lembutnya yang kini terasa bergetar mengecup keningku. Setelah itu ia meninggalkanku. Aku mendengar suara pintu rumahku tertutup dan aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menangis sampai kehilangan semua tenagaku. Sakit kepalaku tak sepadan dengan sakit yang kurasakan di hati ini. Draco melepaskanku. Seharusnya aku merasa lega, tapi tidak karena aku mencintainya.

000

Dua minggu telah berlalu dan aku berusaha setengah mati untuk menghindari Draco Malfoy. Tepat satu minggu sejak kekacauan antara aku dengan dirinya di rumahku, media sihir telah merilis bahwa Draco dan Astoria telah resmi bercerai. Dari yang kubaca ada banyak sekali spekulasi atas perpisahan mereka. Dari masalah keturunan yang belum mereka dapatkan sampai adanya orang ketiga. Namun, spekulasi kedualah yang paling santer terdengar karena ada bukti foto bahwa Draco tengah memeluk seorang wanita keluar dari sebuah bar Muggle di London. Dan wanita itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah diriku. Aku tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak karena wajahku sama sekali tak terlihat karena dekapan Draco yang membuat wajahku terbenam di dadanya. Namun, terlepas dari itu semua aku juga bersyukur karena Draco tak lagi berusaha untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam kantorku seperti sebelumnya.

Ginny memakiku karena tubuhku yang terlihat semakin kurus. Dia beranggapan bahwa perpisahan aku dengan Draco membuatku kehilangan hampir separuh nyawaku dan aku tak dapat menyangkal hal itu. Aku memang kehilangan separuh nyawaku, tapi itu bukan alasanku untuk kembali padanya. Aku tahu aku akan hancur secara perlahan apalagi bila nanti suatu saat Draco menemukan wanita lain yang lebih membuatnya bahagia. Namun, keputusanku sudah bulat untuk benar-benar mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Sejak awal aku tahu bahwa semua ini salah, tapi aku terlalu hanyut dalam nafsu untuk memiliki Draco sampai saat Astoria overdosis dan benar-benar menderita karenaku. Sebagai perempuan aku tak akan mungkin menganggap hal ini angin lalu belaka. Bagaimana bila aku yang berada di tempatnya? Bagaimana bila Draco yang berselingkuh dariku? Maka keputusan ini lahir dan aku berusaha untuk tidak menyesalinya.

Sore sudah menjelang saat aku mendengar ketukan di pintu kantorku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku saat Nicholas melongokan kepalanya.

"Viktor Krum datang mencarimu," ujarnya setelah menghampiriku.

Aku terkejut. "Siapa katamu?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Viktor Krum datang mencarimu. Dia sedang menunggu di luar."

Kejutan apalagi ini. "Persilahkan masuk," ujarku.

Saat Nicholas keluar, sosok yang telah lama tak kulihat memasuki kantorku. Masih dengan mantelnya ia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu kantor ini. "Hey," sapanya.

Aku langsug bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan keluar dari balik meja. Dia menghampiriku dan raut wajah serta senyum lembut yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku kini telah berada di tempatnya. Tak ada lagi Viktor yang melempar gelasnya secara brutal di hadapanku. Kami berdiri berhadapan dengan sangat canggung. "Apa kabarmu?" tanyaku yang tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Baik."

Ia menjawab kemudian bergerak dan memelukku. Aku terkejut dibuatnya namun segera rileks kembali saat ia mengusap rambutku. Rasanya sangat familiar ketika Viktor melakukan gerakan seperti ini. "Aku minta maaf," ucapnya lalu melepaskan pelukan dariku.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau berhak untuk meneriakiku," balasku.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku sangat marah sampai tak dapat berpikir jernih. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk dapat bertemu denganmu seperti ini."

Kembali aku menggeleng. "Aku yang seharusnya menemui, tapi alih-alih menemuimu aku justru tak mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukannya."

Ia tertawa. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pria itu?"

Aku hanya tertawa dan tak berniat untuk menjawabnya. "Siapapun dia aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya."

Kata-kata itu benar-benar menohokku. Andai ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. "Kau akan bermalam di London?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku hanya menghadiri acara pagi ini dan nanti malam aku akan kembali ke Sofia."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berencana mentraktirmu makan malam," candaku padanya yang dibalasnya dengan tawa.

Dia kemudian menggeleng. "Aku masih trauma," ujarnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Terakhir kau mengajakku makan malam, kau memutuskanku."

Tawaku seketika lenyap dan ia tahu bahwa aku merasa tak enak. "Hey, kita sudah berbaikan, bukan? Aku kira kau tahu bahwa aku bercanda."

Dia kembali merapatkan jarak diantara kami. "Mungkin aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi aku belum bisa melupakan apa yang kau lakukan. Namun aku tak bisa membencimu karena jauh di dalam hatiku, aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

"Jangan katakan hal itu, Viktor."

Dia semakin mendekat dan aku merasakan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Jarinya memegang daguku. "Cium aku untuk terakhir kalinya, Hermione. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan semua kenangan kita," ujarnya pelan dan sangat lembut padaku.

"Viktor, aku.."

"Kali ini saja," ujarnya kemudian menunduk lalu meletakkan bibirnya di bibirku.

Mataku terpejam dan membiarkan Viktor menciumku untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi suara derap kaki membuatku kembali membuka mata dan mendapati Draco berdiri di belakang Viktor. Refleks aku melepaskan diri dari Viktor. Perasaan canggung seketika melingkupi keadaan kantorku.

"Well, kurasa waktuku sangat tidak tepat," tanpa basa-basi lagi ia meninggalkan kantorku.

_Damn it, Nicholas!_ Dimana dia sampai Draco dapat masuk ke dalam kantorku begitu saja. Aku menatap Draco yang kini telah menghilang dari pandanganku lalu kembali ke Viktor yang tampak bingung dengan keadaan ini. "Maafkan aku, Viktor," aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Viktor yang masih berdiri disana.

"Tunggu," teriakku pada Draco yang masih berjalan di lorongku.

"Draco."

Dia berhenti kemudian menatapku. "Ada apa, Granger?"

Aku masih terengah-engah. "Jangan salah paham," ucapku cepat.

Ia menggeleng dengan raut wajah datarnya. "Seharusnya tak ada hal yang membuatku salah paham, kau wanita single lalu untuk apa aku salah paham," ucapnya santai.

"Draco."

"Aku akan menyuruh Loise untuk ke kantormu saat kau telah selesai mencium pria itu."

Ia berbalik dan meninggalkanku.

"Miss Granger, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Nicholas berada di belakangku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lemas untuk kembali ke kantorku.

000

Aku menghabiskan hariku seperti digerakan dengan autopilot. Bangun, ke kantor, pulang, meminum ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, lalu tidur. Semua itu terulang hampir setiap harinya. Malam dan pagi hari adalah waktu yang terberat bagiku. Rasa kesepian ini benar-benar membuatku ingin mati. Aku berhenti menenggelamkan diri di dalam alkohol karena semua orang akan mengeroyokku bila aku masih melakukannya. Hampir setiap hari Ginny, Harry, dan Ron datang ke kantorku hanya sekadar membawakanku makan siang. Aku tak tahu bila tak ada mereka di sampingku. Mereka yang berusaha menjagaku agar tetap waras.

Namun, selama satu minggu ini pikiranku benar-benar tersita oleh sebuah kasus yang menggemparkan departemenku. Kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang bersaudara yang menurut catatan Saint Mungo menderita gangguan mental dan bisa menjadi sangat liar saat merasa terancam. Sudah hampir satu minggu sejak kasus mereka naik ke permukaan, divisi penyelidik dan Auror belum dapat memecahkannya. Ada rasa penasaran untuk memecahkan kasus ini dan ikut turun langsung ke dalam penyelidikan, tapi jabatanku sekarang hanya mengizinkanku sebagai pemantau saja. Dan seperti inilah yang kulakukan, duduk di kantor nyamanku sambil menunggu kabar terbaru.

Tok..tok..

"Miss Granger," ujar Nicholas.

Kepalaku sedikit melongok ke arah luar sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa? Mengapa di luar begitu sibuk dan tergesa-gesa?" tanyaku lalu keluar dari ruanganku.

Para Auror tampak berlari di lorong menuju lift. "Sesuatu terjadi."

"Malcolm bersaudara telah ditemukan," tambahnya.

"Kabar bagus, lalu?"

"Rumah tempat mereka bersembunyi terbakar," aku tahu Nicholas ragu unutk melanjutkannya.

Aku menaikkan satu alis sambil tetap memandangnya. "Mister Malfoy berada di dalamnya."

000

to be continued

**A/N:** One step closer to the finale, huh? How's this chap? Karena kalian semua bilang terserah saya saja untuk endingnya dan mengtakan bahwa perselingkuhan itu tak baik jadi bagaimana kalau kita matikan saja Draco Malfoy dan mencarikan pria baik lain untuk Hermione *smile* Btw, thanks guys for the review, I'd really appreciate it. Let me know what you think. Thank you (again) See yaa in the finale.


End file.
